Shall We Dance
by Mystic Moonwriter
Summary: Alternate universe story where the Buu saga never happened. Videl faces a new challenge as she finds herself in a class she is not ready for...can she get past the person she's expected to be and become the woman she wants to be. Gohan and Videl Fanfic
1. A Daunting Challenge

Chapter One

A Daunting Challenge

Sunlight of the warm Summer morning filtered through the large window which overlooked the main hallway of Orange Star High School. The waxed floor tiles gleamed and reflected the light onto the repainted walls, already strewn with flyers and notices about upcoming events. Still, the air of the school was alive with the anticipation of a new year. The clocks upon the walls counted the time until the first bell, now less than an hour away. The front doors stood open awaiting the arrival of the student body, the first of whom were already beginning to walk towards the doors.

Rubbing the remains of sleep from their eyes, the students stepped reluctantly through the doors of their perceived prison. But misery soon gave way to acceptance and elation as dormant friendships from the vacation were rekindled, new friendships that had been formed were reaffirmed, and loves bringing some comfort to the unhappiness of facing a new school year. Soon the halls were filled with the buzz of many conversations about everything from boyfriends to sports teams.

Stepping around a small cluster of students was a young woman who was perhaps the single most well known student to attend Orange Star. Known for both her family name and her personal accomplishments as a martial artist and crime fighter, Videl Satan was never a nameless face in a crowd. Sighing a bit, she shifted the bag she carried over one shoulder and her soft amethyst eyes turned towards a row of lockers, searching the numbers for the one that would become her home away from home this year.

Absently her fingers toyed with the braid pulled over her left shoulder, growing her hair out had been something she had decided to do after seeing her mother's pictures with the same braid. It made her feel closer to the woman she had barely been old enough to remember. But the few memories she did have were clung to like a life-raft in a churning ocean. Ever the tomboy though, Videl's dress had changed very little, she still wore her long t-shirt and spandex shorts...it was convenient if she had to rush to a fight. Although she was completely oblivious to the attention her bare legs brought from the male students.

Her thoughts of her mother, her locker number...or anything else for that matter...were shattered by the excited squeal of a young woman calling her name, "Videl! Oh my god it's so good to see you again! How was your summer? Like you have to tell me all about it!"

Shaking her head a bit, Videl watched her best friend Erasa dart through the crowd towards her. She couldn't help but notice the guys who stopped to watch her lithe form maneuver through the crowded hall deftly. To her surprise Videl felt a stab of envy towards the blonde girl, Erasa had probably been on hundreds of dates this past year, it seemed like each week was a different guy asking her out. But the daughter of Hercule Satan was not so fortunate to date anyone she felt like dating...if she were lucky enough to even find a decent guy to look for. Most men she knew were either wanting her father's money, or a trophy girlfriend. All the decent guys were usually intimidated by her strong personality or her father's reputation and even if she managed to get one brave enough to ask her out, all men who wanted to date her had to be approved by her father first. So it was that she had never been on a formal date with a guy, and sometimes she wondered if she ever would at the rate she was going.

Putting such gloomy thoughts from her mind in time to hug her friend, Videl smiled a bit, "Hey Erasa, it's good to see you too."

Erasa giggled and returned the hug, "You look great girl, and I love what you've done with your hair!"

Videl smiled and began moving to find her locker again letting her blonde friend continue chatting away. Occasionally she managed to get a brief word in but for the most part the conversation consisted mainly of nods, uh-huh's and the occasional really. Videl didn't mind though, her summer had been uneventful, at least in terms of new events or special occasions. She had spent much of it with a sensei of her father's choosing who had pushed her daily even though she was recognized as a black-belt in three different styles of martial arts. But for her father there was no relaxation, as evidenced by the fact that he had been gone nearly all summer from their home.

So enveloped in her thoughts and only mildly keeping up with her friend's conversation, that Videl failed to notice when a young man stepped into her path inadvertently. With a grunt she fell back, but not before her hands felt the hard muscular chest of the man she had run into. Taller than her, he was slender but well muscled, wearing a dark blue t-shirt that outlined his muscular torso that was tucked into dark blue jeans. Something about him seemed different though from the innocent and naive boy she had known last year. He seemed taller, more confident and the timidness was gone from his eyes.

Still he spoke quietly, "Videl...I'm sorry I didn't see you, are you alright?" Gohan's strong fingers drew her gently to her feet as she rose and gathered her bag. Erasa smiled as Gohan gave her a greeting as well.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you again Gohan," Videl felt heat in her cheeks and looked down. She had often thought about the oldest son of Goku. But her feelings for him were as difficult to navigate as her father's date book. Still she had to admit, Gohan was definitely what you'd call easy on the eyes. Looking up she found herself caught by his eyes and for a brief moment she was lost to that gaze. She had seen him fight and had seen the fierceness of a warrior in him, but it was the look he had now that was most familiar, gentle and kind with a love of life and a desire for peace.

Finally Gohan broke the moment with a glance at the clock, "Well I'd better run, I'll see you two later alright?"

Erasa giggled and waved as he moved off, "See you later Gohan!"

Videl waved absently, that moment when she had been caught in his eyes...that had never happened to her before with anyone. _'What does it mean?'_ she wondered idly,_ 'Does it mean I like Gohan? I mean he's handsome enough, and kind, definitely not one to look for something like other guys...'_

"So what was that between you and Gohan? Were those sparks I saw between you two?" Erasa grinned and leaned in causing her friend to back away as if to ward off an attack.. She shook her head quickly and blushed a bit as she spoke hastily.

"N...nothing, I mean he's my friend, you know that.."

Erasa arched a brow and grinned in bemusement, "Are you sure that's all that there is between you two?" But before Videl could reaffirm the friendship she shared Erasa stepped back and grinned. "Whatever you say Videl."

And so the two found their lockers and begin putting their few possessions into them, and they walked towards their first class together. But Videl was caught by a highly nasal voice calling her name. She sighed a bit and turned to face Mr. Williams the guidance councillor. Who stood tapping his foot in unhidden irritation and crooked a finger for her to follow him into the guidance office. Without waiting to see if she was indeed following, he made his way to his office and Videl had no choice but to sit into the chair across the desk from her.

Mr. Williams held a folder with her name in one hand idly flipping through the papers and Videl bit her lip to keep her frustration silent. The guidance councillor was known to be a very irritating man for students to deal with. Still she didn't want to start her day off by irritating the man who was responsible for her scheduling and schooling. Finally he deemed fit to look at her as he began to speak.

"Well Ms. Satan, we seem to have a problem with your schedule this year, we are aware of your service to the community and we do make allowances for your absences due to such events, however your schedule still needs another class to qualify you to advance to next year. You'll need to drop your seventh period study hall and pick up a class..."

She shook her head, that was the big emergency? She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Alright, umm what classes are available?"

He looked at her and pushed his large squared glasses up onto his nose, "I am afraid there is only one class still available for students to elect and that is dance with Mrs. Corwin."

Videl's eyes blinked a moment as she took several seconds to comprehend what she had just been told, "Excuse me? Dancing? I mean is that the _only_ class I can take?"

The councillor frowned a bit and closed the file with a sharp slap, "Ms. Satan, you must understand that I deal with many students a day and haven't the time to go about seeking more alternatives just because you do not like the solution presented to you. Dance, seventh period, you will be there, am I understood?"

She resisted the urge to crack his jaw, but that would have done her no good...still it would have felt good, finally she muttered, "Yeah I understand."

He nodded once, "You are dismissed Ms. Satan."

She rose stiffly and it took a supreme effort to resist her first instinct. Walking out into the hall she again hooked up with her blonde friend, and within moments the meeting was explained causing her friend to shudder at the idea of meeting with Mr. Williams. He made many of the student's skin crawl and Erasa was no different. Videl looked down glumly as she recounted the affair.

"...and then he told me I had to take dance for the credit, when I asked for an alternative he got all high and mighty like I should be grateful that he deemed fit to speak with me at all." She fumed to her friend as they walked into homeroom, but Erasa smiled and hugged her friend gently.

"Well the good news is that I am taking dance the same period, and from what I hear, Sharpner is as well, so at least there will be friends there."

She smiled but the news of Sharpner in the class did nothing to lift Videl's spirits, if anything they sunk even lower. "Honestly Erasa, that doesn't really make me feel better, Sharpner is just about the last person I want to be around right now."

Erasa blinked in surprise, and Videl continued with a sigh, "Let's just say he made me an offer I had to refuse and we'll leave it at that. Although if you want to ask him about it, be my guest."

The blonde sat down and glanced at her best friend in mild confusion. Still if Videl wanted to drop it she figured it best to let it go, for now at any rate. Soon the class began and her attention was brought to the forefront, there would be plenty of time to worry about Sharpner, dance classes and everything else after they got through the first class.

Videl listened to the teacher, but her mind was racing towards seventh period, how was she going to do a dance class. She wasn't exactly the dancing type, still she realized she had very little choice in the matter and would have to grin and bear it. For a brief moment her mind caught onto the only positive occurrence that had come of this day and she smiled a bit. _'Gohan...perhaps Erasa's right, perhaps there is more going on between us than friendship, I only wish I knew what it was. And I wish I weren't so afraid to find out.'_

Hours later, Videl stared at the closed door to room 207, which was the dance hall and home of all dancing classes, with no small sense of foreboding. She even contemplated skipping the class and blaming it on her crime-fighting, but her beeper was regrettably silent. With no recourse she slowly pulled the door open and looked around. The classroom was open and spacious, with a row of chairs along a wall, mirrors lined the wall opposite the chairs. In one corner of the room was a small office with a desk which she assumed was the teacher's desk. On the wall over the chairs were several plaques, certificates, awards of various sizes, newspaper clippings and pictures. A closet took up space next to the office, three sets of double doors and she could see what looked like clothing in the only one that was opened.

Sunlight filtered from windows above the mirrors mixed with the room's yellow lights to give a soft glow to the hardwood floors. All in all it felt...welcoming and to Videl it was a comforting feeling. Only about half of the chairs were filled, a result of the class' lack in popularity, there were about twenty students counting herself. Of those twenty she saw only three she knew well, Erasa of course, Sharpner unfortunately and then she noticed the third and gave a bit of a surprised sound.

"What are you doing in this class Gohan?" she asked curiously, seeing him here was perhaps the last thing she expected and he gave a slight smile and a shrug.

"Well I wasn't sure what to take this year and my mom suggested I try something artistic, so I decided to give it a shot, you?"

She smiled a bit in return, his smile had always been somewhat contagious, "Just a cruel twist of fate, stuck with a shortage of credits and this was supposedly the only vacancy."

He took a seat and she slid next to him comfortably as he shook his head, "Well it could be worse, I was a little afraid I wouldn't know anyone in the class, so maybe it's not such a terrible thing right?"

"No, perhaps not so terrible after all," she answered with a wry grin.

But the conversation was soon cut short as the last voice she ever wished to hear spoke, "Ah Videl, it seems like ages since we were last together."

Sharpner came up and slid an arm around her shoulders, but she was swift to remove it disdainfully and gave a grimace, "And yet it wasn't long enough, is this another poor attempt of yours to pick up women?"

He laughed as if it were the funniest joke in the world, "No need to be like that Videl, it's been months since I saw you."

"I see that your nose healed, but I guess I failed to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

He grimaced and unconsciously rubbed his nose as if to reassure himself of it's lack of damage, Gohan couldn't hide a grin as he regarded the man. Before they could continue their banter the door to the class opened and the most flamboyant teacher any of the students had ever seen stepped before them. She was tall and slender, with a mane of deep auburn hair that flowed over her shoulders and dancing green eyes that seemed to glow with an inner joy that the rest of the world was not fully aware of. She wore a dark green dress that hugged her ample form and the skirt flowed around her knees in a constant swaying motion which rang the small bells attached to her dress and hung from her wrists.

All things considered it was the strangest and yet most refreshing change from the dreary suits that were most teachers. For Videl, the teacher's stance and merry eyes made her feel comforted about being here. Mrs. Corwin was also younger than most of her peers, indeed she was fresh from college and had only been teaching for about two years. Anyone who had dealt with her for dance class or after school activities was always ready to talk about how much they enjoyed her energetic presence.

Giving a slight curtsy which caused many of the men to begin drooling, Mrs. Corwin gave a giggle and winked, "Well it's nice to see so many interested in the beautiful art that is the dance...and those of you who are here for reasons other than your personal choice, well we'll try to make it a fun time anyway."

That elicited a few laughs, and Videl realized that at least half of the students here weren't here by choice. Still there were worst things to be doing as the teacher took a roll of the students present. Once finished she had the students rise from their seats and come to the center of the room. There was much shifting and nervousness as they waited for her instructions but soon there was some stiffness and groaning as she led the class in some stretching exercises, and she impressed many by her flexibility. For Videl and Gohan it was quite easy and their flexibility did not go unnoticed by the young dance instructor.

"It's great to have someone with such physical, abilities, you two will make fine dancers," this brought a bit of an embarrassed flush to their faces. Sharpner and Erasa both got similar praise which caused Sharpner to puff up like an overstuffed peacock with his tight muscle shirt and those white slacks. Videl rolled her eyes as the class wore on and they were given an outline of what the class would entail. They would learn various styles of Latin and ballroom dances, given a test on each one. The final would be their participation in a dance presentation of their choice to the class.

After the outline was concluded, the students were asked to speak a little about themselves as a form of introduction. Videl hesitated, her life was so well known there was very little she felt that was worth saying, "Everyone knows about me...ummm I am really taking this class because I had to...dancing isn't really my thing. But I will do my best and all since I am here." The other students looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for something more, but Videl felt she had nothing left to say.

Mrs. Corwin smiled a bit, "Why don't you tell us what you hope to get out of this class and this year of school Videl?"

Blinking a bit, Videl stopped with the ready answer, to get through another year. Somehow she felt that she was safe here, that within these walls there was no need to give the public face. So she searched inside for the real answer, "I guess, that I'm not sure what I want to get out of this, at least not yet."

Ms. Corwin smiled and nodded her head once, "Perhaps the answers will come to you in time. Alright Gohan, your turn."

Videl looked at the young man as he rose and smiled that contagious smile, "My name's Gohan, I have been into martial arts for most of my life, but I am really looking forward to trying something new. It'd be nice to interact with someone who's not trying to knock my teeth out." Several of the students chuckled, including Videl who had been one of those people for a brief time, "As for this year, well I would like to just enjoy being a student, make some friends...and who knows? But whatever happens I plan to have a good time doing it."

"That sounds like a wonderful thing to look forward to Gohan, and we'll do our best to help." As the bell rang the young teacher smiled and looked at them all, "Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow where we'll begin our familiarization of the basic foxtrot."

The students began filing out, and without intending to, Videl found herself walking side-by-side with Gohan. Fortunately this was her last class of the day and she was looking forward to getting some work done. Her activities outside of school were well known and so she was given a study hall as her last class. For a long moment the two walked amongst the hallway of students in silence, but Videl wanted to say something. Finally she stopped at the row of lockers and looked at the boy next to her.

"How was your summer Gohan?" she asked as she begin putting her books into her locker. Students rushed to make the next class before the bell rang, but Gohan seemed oblivious to the time as he merely stood with her.

"Pretty good actually, Goten and I went on a camping trip for two weeks, then mom went to stay with her father and left me at home for awhile." the bell rang and she regarded him quizzically.

"You aren't worried about being late to your class?"

"I don't have a class to be at this period, my schedule's full the rest of the day, so I figured I might as well take the last period off, maybe give me some time to train or get a jump on my studies. Much like you I suspect."

She laughed a bit as she swung her bag over her shoulder, realizing they were alone in the hallway now she looked at him, "Well, I am surprised your mom let you get away with that, I know how intent she is on your studies. Tell you what, how about we go get some ice-cream or something?"

He smiled a bit, but only replied gently, "I'd like that."

So they left the school enjoying the companionable company of each other, sharing their experiences of the last summer over Rocky Road and Strawberry ice cream. Videl found herself laughing pleasantly as she talked about the dance class, "And I suppose that it's not as bad as I first feared, I was really nervous about it when Mr. Williams told me I was going to be in a dance class. Me! A dancer! Like that possibly made any sense."

But her companion regarded her for a moment as if he were considering something, "Actually I don't think it's that difficult to believe."

She flushed a bit under his scrutiny, but she sputtered quickly in reply, "Come on Gohan I am the classic tomboy I am not a dancer like most girls, I don't wear makeup, or have a dress for every occasion. I haven't even been to a dance."

He rose slowly from the table and shook his head, "Not like most girls, I'll give you that, but you can be every bit as graceful as any dancer I am sure." She felt her mouth moving as if to reply, but really she had no response to those kind words and eyes as she looked down feeling like the heat in her cheeks should have made soup out of her ice cream. But Gohan saved her the trouble as he looked at his watch. "Unfortunately I've got to run, Mom will start worrying if I am not home soon. I'll see you tomorrow in class." And he winked as he began jogging down the street.

Videl waved as he left, and whispered softly, "Goodbye, Gohan." She sat alone for sometime with her thoughts always turning towards the boy she was beginning to find more interesting by the moment. But she still felt a wave of trepidation at what she might truly be feeling for it had not occurred before and thus she was unsure how to handle it. Finally she begin the long trek home her steps lighter than they had been in some time as she felt a smile on her lips, _'If nothing else, this year is going to be much more interesting for having you in it Gohan.'_


	2. Partners

Chapter Two

Partners

It had been several weeks since that first class, and Videl had found her fears being completely removed. She still didn't think she was dancer material, but at least she was able to learn the steps, for each of the dances the students were partnered with a different person, and today they would begin the samba, a Latin style dance which made her glad, the faster paced, more relaxed Latin style came easier for her than the structured Ballroom and she had to admit there was another reason she was excited about this lesson.

"Alright Videl, you will be partnered with Gohan for this session, and Erasa you will be partners with Sharpner. Everyone take your places and we'll get ready..." Ms. Corwin waited as the pairs moved to a place on the floor, taking the basic initial stance. Videl looked at her partner as he took her left hand in his right gently, his left hand moving to the small of her back and her right hand moved to rest on his shoulder. She felt the sinewed muscle of his shoulder under his shirt. It was amazing to her to feel his strength so close and yet his touch was so gentle she felt that she would be safe with him anywhere they went, and she could trust where he led her.

He blushed softly, and she smiled a bit, "You alright Gohan?"

Those dark eyes gleamed a bit as he smiled gently, "Yea, just...a bit nervous I suppose."

"Why?" Videl was surprised, he seemed so sure of himself most of the time, she had seen him fight with such strength and courage that she doubted anything could shake him, but he didn't answer her question. Instead he turned to where their teacher was demonstrating the opening movements of the dance with one of the other couples and she felt his touch guiding her steps. Following easily she felt light as a feather in his arms as the moved, and she felt herself being pulled closer to him. The heat resonated between them as his hands slid along her arms towards her hips. Then drew her along into the first steps, like all dances it was slow when the first moves were taught. Still she could feel an electricity in the air that hadn't been there with other partners.

Ms. Corwin swayed and danced her way from one couple to the next, making small comments about form, and just as often offering praise for small victories. She always said that a positive comment was necessary twice as often as a negative, and truly even the corrections were tempered in a kindly way. As she moved in time to the rhythm of the music she came to Gohan and Videl smiling. For moment her green eyes only observed before she came to stand behind Videl and her hands moved atop Gohan's moving them a bit.

"There, and step closer together, move your hips in time with the steps...very good Videl you're a natural dancer," Videl flushed bright scarlet. She had never moved in such a way, so often she had been trapped in the tomboy image because of who her father was that she was often forgotten in the discussions of women. Admittedly she was beginning to enjoy the daily dance lesson as a chance to be just a woman in the eyes of the man she was partnered with.

Her thoughts were shaken by the movements of Gohan spinning her and drawing her so her back was against his chest and his hands were resting upon her stomach. This was certainly a place she would never have expected to find herself a short time ago. Leaning back against his body she felt the hard muscles beneath his black short-sleeved shirt and a shiver danced down her spine at the heat between them. She blushed again as she realized he was waiting for her to move so he could step forward, slow to step, ensuring she didn't move further than he could follow, they walked along the dance floor with her body moving almost erotically against his. After six steps he spun her back to face him, his movements careful so she would not fall or lose her steps. Finally he leaned forward dipping her so her weight was supported in his hands and their eyes met for a long moment.

"Gohan..." her voice was a whisper as she feared anything else might shatter the moment. He looked in a state of mild surprise before his lips curved into a quirky half-smile. His smile elicited one of her own as he drew her back up. Applause from the rest of the class and their teacher caused them both to blush and Gohan looked down in embarrassment.

"That was quite impressive, both of you really had the rhythm of this dance!" Ms. Corwin was almost giddy in her praise as she clapped enthusiastically. Erasa giggled as she hugged her friend and Videl glanced at Gohan who shrugged in embarrassment. As had happened so often she had become the center of attention, but for the first time in a long while, she didn't mind terribly. As several of the students were beginning to mill around the bell sounded to end the class and they moved to gather their bags from the chairs along the wall. Before anyone had begun to move towards the door the teacher called out.

"Videl...Gohan..." the boy looked up from where he had all but vanished to his seat again, "I need to speak with you both before you leave for the day." He looked to Videl with a questioning look, but she shrugged apologetically. Whatever it was about she was unaware of why the teacher wanted to speak to them. As the other students trickled out to their other classes the two walked with Ms. Corwin to the small office area with her desk and teacher's materials. She slid gracefully into her seat and indicated they should do the same in the small chairs opposite her across the desk.

Once they had been seated she smiled reassuringly as she rolled a pen along the desk in front of her, "First of all I wanted you to know what a pleasure it's been to have you both in my class. While I understand it wasn't entirely by choice Videl I have noticed you really putting effort into it and I appreciate that. With that being said I think that you two are perfect candidates for the school's representatives in the annual dance competition. Seeing your practice today confirmed my thoughts that you two would be perfect together. I am considering people for the alternates but I really believe you two are the best in the class."

Videl blinked a mirror of Gohan's astonishment, true she felt he was a good choice as she had seen him in the weeks of class doing very well with various partners and all the dances. He seemed confident and sure, his knowledge of martial arts aided his ability to learn quickly and he worked hard to perfect his skills. So she partially agreed with the teacher but she didn't feel nearly up to the same level as the man beside her. Glancing at Gohan a moment she blushed and looked down when he caught her looking.

Turning to Ms. Corwin she spoke at the same time that Gohan did, their words echoing each other, "Ms. Corwin I think you should choose someone else, I am not as good as he/she is..." they both trailed off and Videl blushed. _'Gohan thinks I am a good dancer, even a better dancer than he is?'_

Ms. Corwin smiled a bit and leaned back into her chair, "You even think in sync already, you are both in excellent shape...and either you are both very humble of yourselves or very praising of your partner. Both are perfect qualities for a competing dancer for it means they understand that they are not alone. But now you must trust me in my decision making. I'll make you a bargain, think it over and let me know by week's end? If you are not interested I will choose someone else but I think all you need is a few days to think it over."

Videl finally nodded her head and sighed, "I'll think about it." And she rose slowly bowing slightly to her teacher and her current potential partner. Gohan smiled to her and waited as she stepped out of the room before looking to Ms. Corwin, "Are you sure you want me?"

She nodded without a moment's hesitation, "I think you are the only one who can really bring out the grace she has within her, for you are most likely the only person she feels she doesn't need to be a certain way for." He nodded looking a long moment towards the door and sighed a bit, his thoughts full of the woman who had just walked out.

For her part, Videl was still in a state of shock as she stepped along the empty hallway. She had never thought of herself as a graceful woman, but it seemed that others felt that way. And how did she feel? Stepping through the front doors she made her way to one of the benches that was often utilized for lunch and a meeting place for students. Her feelings were a turbulent whirlpool of insecurities and mysteries she wasn't sure she would ever solve. She thought about the competition and the idea of dancing with Gohan again. She wanted to, she couldn't deny that to herself, but there were so many other things that she would have to weigh before making a decision.

She closed her eyes and wondered just what she would do if things were different, if she were the woman that she wanted to be. Without difficulty an image formed in her mind, her and Gohan resplendently dressed were at a party. He took her in his arms and they began to dance together slowly spinning. Before the thoughts went much further, she was shaken to reality by the steady vibration of her pager going off. Reaching down she looked at it and almost groaned in agony. Her father's number had come up and she felt like using a curse fit to strip paint. Still it was useless to hold back as Hercule would merely page her incessantly until she answered. Rising to her feet she went to the nearest phone booth and dialed her home phone number.

There were two rings and she sighed irritably, her father was the only person she knew who would page you and then force you to wait to answer the phone. Four rings later he finally answered and she held her patience for a moment, "Hi dad, I got your page, what's up?"

"Videl, I won't be home until late this evening, so you'll..."

She sighed and finished for him, "...be on my own for dinner, I got it dad. I'll be alright, enjoy yourself." He didn't reply and as the dial tone sounded she hung the phone back on the receiver and closed her eyes sadly. Hercule had changed after her mother had died, he became a flagrant lady's man and was at a party almost nightly. She missed the days when he had been a family oriented man, but now it was rare that she saw him at all, and often it was not a pleasant sight when she did see him. He had made a habit of coming home at early hours of the morning and passing out in a drunken mess on the couch. It was so bad that she was embarrassed to have anyone over to her home.

But even worse was the idea that her father wanted her to be his daughter, but she was beginning to want more. Still she wasn't sure she could be both people, and the truth was she didn't know if she would be able to make it as more of a woman. Times like this made her want to have her mother with her. Stepping out of the phone booth she noticed Erasa walking towards her with a smile. Meeting the blonde halfway they began walking away from the school.

Erasa's green eyes glanced at her friend expectantly, and Videl knew she was waiting to find out just what had occurred during the meeting with the teacher. She giggled slightly as she kept her friend in suspense for a short while longer. They walked through the city streets towards Videl's home and as they came to the door Erasa looked like she was ready to burst. Finally she turned and grabbed Videl's shoulders, "Alright girl, spill it."

Feigning surprise and ignorance, Videl grinned a bit, "Why Erasa, whatever are you talking about?" Before she could answer Videl grinned and opened the door, "Come in and I'll tell you all about it."

"That's more like it!" Erasa giggled as she stepped inside the large mansion anxious to find out all the details and hoping to have some fun with her friend. They walked up the large staircase and past the large picture depicting Hercule in all his heroic glory, though for her part Erasa felt a bit creeped out by the picture. Still she didn't say anything as she followed her childhood friend into the second floor hallway to her bedroom. Spacious enough to be a small apartment the room was surprisingly simple; just a white dresser with a mirror, a desk with a good computer on it next to her stereo, and of course this being Videl there was a set of dumbbells and a punching bag attached to the ceiling, but there were also faint glimpses of the feminine side of Hercule's daughter if one looked hard enough...a strand of ribbon on the dresser, a unicorn embellished diary on the night-stand next to her bed and the most telltale sign of all, a vase of red and white roses kept on the dresser top near a picture of her mother and father with a much younger Videl.

Flopping down on the large bed Erasa smiled encouragingly, her face a grin as she lay on her stomach, her head comfortably resting upon her arms, "So let's hear it I am just dying to know what Ms. Corwin had to say."

So Videl shared the events of the meeting with her closest friend, and too she shared her personal thoughts, "I just don't know what to do Erasa, I mean I'd like to do it, just because it's nice not to be seen as 'Hercule's Daughter' but as Videl, but..." she sighed regrettably as she ran a hand along the rough side of the worn punching bag.

"But?" Erasa prompted her friend, it was rare to see Videl so unsure of herself, it was one of the things Erasa had always admired and felt that she should help her friend somehow. But to do that she needed to know the whole problem and for that she was going to have to get Videl Satan to trust somebody else.

"...but dad would freak if he found out, he wants me to be his daughter and uphold the family legacy...his legacy." She looked down and sighed again sadly, "He wouldn't want me doing this."

Erasa mulled that over for a short time as she kicked her legs on the bed slowly in thought. She was beginning to understand and she looked up at Videl, "You are torn between being the woman you want to be and being the person you're expected to be." Videl nodded and Erasa shook her head, "Well I don't think there's much problem, you just have to decide what's more important, your father's life, or living your own."

Videl glanced at her friend a long moment and frowned, but the worst of it was that she did not doubt that Erasa was right. She just wasn't sure what she would choose. She walked out of the room as the blonde began working on her homework and Videl drew the phone from the receiver and dialed her father's cell phone number. Within moments he answered and she spoke slowly.

"Dad, I have a question for you..." but he didn't give her a chance to speak another word.

"I am glad you called Videl, I wanted you to know that there is a dinner with a very influential group of city officials tomorrow, and I entered you into the martial arts exhibition Sunday. Also you need to be ready for the documentary that they will be doing on my life next week..." she bit her lip and sighed, it was always like this, him setting her into his appointments without a concern for her feelings. As he trailed off she spoke quickly before he could begin another round.

"I have...work to do for school, a sort of extra curricular program, my evenings are going to be kinda busy."

He stopped and she could almost hear the frown in his voice, "It's not a boy is it? I don't want you dating without my permission Videl, you know that."

"It's not a boy dad," not a lie per say, the boy wasn't why...just a bonus, "It's so I can pass my class is all."

He sounded so relieved it almost sickened her, she wondered why she wasn't trusted to be herself, why she wasn't allowed to find her own way. Her father's voice brought her back to the moment at hand, "...just as long as you aren't kept away from your duties."

"Yes dad, no worries about that, it...won't interfere with everything else, I'll see you when you get home. Goodbye dad." She slowly hung up the phone and sighed a bit. So it seemed as he always had, that her father had her life planned out. _'It amazes me that he hasn't told me who my husband is already...probably waiting for the best offer I'll bet.'_ Slowly she returned to the room where Erasa looked up and grinned a bit.

"I was about to send a search party for you Videl..." seeing her friend's morose face she hesitated, "Is everything alright Videl?"

"Yea, but I don't think I'll be free to do the competition with Gohan..." she looked down, "Dad's got a lot lined up for me and well it doesn't look like dancing is in the cards."

Wordlessly the blonde hugged her friend gently, somehow knowing that she needed it. Videl hesitated a moment before returning the hug. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks and was unsure why, it just felt like she was in no control of her own life anymore. Finally the two friends stepped away and Erasa smiled gently. "There there girlfriend, you look like you need something to take your mind off of your worries. SHOPPING TRIP!" she all but squealed as she dragged her friend through the mansion and up to the Satan City Mall.

The crowds were small today, the middle of the week usually was and as such they were able to wander freely from one store to the next. Before long she was glad that she kept herself in fighting shape because the endurance was needed to keep up with the blonde. As they stepped into a bookstore which was their fifteenth store so far and the blonde seemed nowhere near stopping, Videl noticed a familiar figure and couldn't help but smile. A book perched open in one hand he held a small library in his other Gohan's dark eyes slowly scanned the pages idly.

"You know most of the students in our school forget what a book is once class is over," she grinned as he barely held on to the books, "Too much studying is bad for your health you know."

He grinned back and again she felt that warmth that came from his smile, it was almost intoxicating to her, "Hi Videl, what are you up to?" She glanced at the books in his arms and smiled a bit wider, all but three were on dancing. But her smile faded with the realization that she was going to disappoint him. Before she could say anything, Erasa giggled and came over.

"Impromptu shopping trip, we needed to lift Videl's spirits a little bit."

He glanced at her worriedly, "Is everything alright?" He set the books down and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Glancing at the stack of books she sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Gohan?" and they walked over to a corner as Erasa began flirting with one of the clerks. Looking at her expectantly and those eyes were shining with concern, it made her look away unable to face the disappointment when he heard the news that she would not be joining him as a partner. Struggling for the words she took a deep breath and spoke quickly, afraid that once she stopped she would be unable to start up again, "I...Iwon'tbeabletodancewithyou!"

He blinked at the onslaught of words and took a moment to comprehend what he had just heard, "Why?"

That simple question brought fresh tears to her eyes and she bit her lip sadly, "Because my father has too much planned and won't give my time to myself...I want to Gohan really I do, but I guess my life is beyond my control now." She reached up and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He reached up causing her to gasp as his finger gently swept her tears aside and smiled somewhat sadly, "Well I guess I won't either."

"What do you mean, there's plenty of time to find a new partner?" she protested quickly stunned at what he had just said.

But he shook his head emphatically, "I only agreed to do it because I wanted to be your partner, I think you're the only girl I'd feel comfortable dancing with."

"What about Erasa?" she asked searching for something else, feeling terrible now that he seemed to be saying he wouldn't dance because of her.

"She's a friend but our styles and level of skill are different. We've partnered before and I just feel that you are the one I could be at my best with. But the fact is that you must do what you feel is right."

She sighed and looked into his eyes, there was a warmth there that silenced her protests. Something in that gaze made her feel that she would be wrong to do anything but what her heart was telling her to do. With the force of a hammer stroke she realized that she had no desire to step back, she didn't want to give up and be forced to let her dad run her life. She smiled a bit and squeezed his hands again gently. He seemed curious why she was smiling now when so shortly ago she had been in tears before him. Before he could ask she leaned up and kissed his cheek causing a delightful shade of pink to appear on his cheeks which caused her to giggle.

"I'll see you Monday Gohan," with that cryptic message she all but leapt out the door Erasa jabbering in enticed curiosity beside her leaving the stunned boy the lightly rub his cheek in shock as he watched the two girls depart.

The next day in their dance class Gohan sat with the other students glancing at Videl curiously. She had been in high spirits all afternoon, but even Erasa didn't know what to make of the change to her mood. She had been so unsure of herself just yesterday but it seemed she had escaped that melancholy. He looked at Erasa questioningly but she merely shrugged in answer. Still no luck and he rested his chin in his hand with his elbow resting on his knee in thought.

'_What are you thinking Videl? I hope she will let herself be who she wants to be, but I can not say what she will choose.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Corwin entered the classroom from her office and she was all smiles. As with every class she begin with a curtsy, her skirts spreading wide as her hair swung like a banner around her with her movements. The class quieted and she looked at them all.

"After due consideration I have invited some of the class to participate in the upcoming inter-school dance competition. I am happy to say we have our couples selected, first is the couple of Gohan and Videl, and their alternates shall be Sharpner and Erasa..." but Gohan raised his hand and she looked up, "Yes Gohan?"

He rose and spoke a bit sadly, so much that it almost broke Videl's heart, "I regret that Videl and I will not be able to participate..."

"What he means is that we had thought we could not Ms. Corwin, but my schedule was cleared recently and if he'll still have me...I'd love to be his partner..." Videl broke in and her eyes met Gohan's as she waited and watched a slow smile appear on his lips.

"I'd be honored as always Videl," several of the girls sighed a bit, and already there were excited whispers of the possibility that this would be more than just a dancing partnership. As for Ms. Corwin she could only smile and nod.

"Then it's settled, couples will be welcomed to practice here with me after school or during lunch, and of course anytime you need to you can call me for help."

But Gohan only heard part of what was said, his eyes remained locked on the woman who would be dancing with him. Already he felt as if a burden had been lifted from his mind and he sighed gently walking over to her. He knew that the course of his life had just been changed just by that decision. Meeting her eyes he smiled and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it and he created a small ball of energy, just enough that she would feel the warmth, and she all but gasped in surprise. Then it was his turn to be surprised as she returned the gesture with a grin and a wink, he knew then what no one else was able to yet tell, that this would be something to remember.


	3. I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter Three

I'll Always Be Here For You

Saturday morning was usually a time when students in Satan city were free to find their own devices and not be regulated by those in charge to either a school or other activities. Sporting events, dates, and even part time jobs were the order of business for most students. For Videl, the day was usually spent in either martial arts training or some event for her father's personal relations campaign, or the worst was a date with someone of her father's choosing. But, as she slumped to her seat with a sigh, sweat drops glistening on her forehead, she began to think such things might be easier than this day.

She had spent the whole of the morning with Gohan, practicing before the critical eye of Ms. Corwin who was proving that she was a lot tougher than one would have thought by her easy-going school manner. Videl reasoned that it had to be because she took dancing seriously and didn't want them to fail. Still it was a bit taxing going through the steps time and again and having her stop them to make another correction, she was still kind with her words, but she didn't let up after nearly five hours. Even Gohan was beginning to show the signs of fatigue she had been wondering if he ever had. Even seeing Sharpner get corrected twice as often didn't help...well not much at any rate.

"Alright everyone, you've been working very hard, how about we take a break for today and I'll see you all tomorrow?" Ms. Corwin gently touched Gohan's bare shoulder, he had taken to wearing a sleeveless t-shirt for the practices, and shook her head at his protest that he was up for another go, "You mustn't over work Gohan, I know you want to succeed as much as Videl and I do. You and her are natural competitors deep down and that is another reason I chose you two, but you need to take a break before you fall."

"Well I've done that enough for one day," giggling slightly she nodded and smiled to Videl as she gathered the few supplies together and bid her students goodbye.

Sharpner gave Gohan a disdainful sniff and then put on an ingratiating smile as he stepped towards Videl, "Say Videl, why don't you ditch the skill-less wonder here and put yourself with a real guy on the dance floor."

Erasa glanced at Gohan and his face was dark with an almost ferocious countenance, but Videl smirked a bit and winked at her partner. Running a hand across his muscular chest she smiled at Sharpner, as he grinned back in anticipation. With a move swifter than anyone but her and Gohan could follow she stepped one leg behind Sharpner and pushed with her hand on his chest causing the blonde boy to fall backwards with a thump. Erasa and Gohan laughed as Videl shrugged to Sharpner as if apologetically, "I'm sorry Sharpner, but I don't feel you're quite graceful enough to be my partner. Work at it a bit and perhaps we can dance..." then she giggled, "If you can master walking first."

With that she smiled and walked over to take Gohan and Erasa with her leaving Sharpner flabbergasted on the floor. The three walked towards the door and Gohan raised a brow with a glance towards the boy, "You might want to take him up on it Videl, I mean he is pretty good as a dancer..." he looked unsure but she turned gracefully to put a finger to his lips.

"Not another word, you are far better as a dancer than he could ever be, plus it helps if you enjoy the company of your partner so he is certainly out of the question."

She smiled leaving him to ponder that, and attempt to catch his breath as he watched her walk with Erasa. With a shrug he followed and their footsteps carried them to the Satan City Mall where they passed a large assembly of people. Curiously the three students made their way into the crowd to see what was going on. As they managed to get through Videl gave an almost audible squeak and jumped back behind the taller form of Gohan. At a table on a stage was Hercule, a line of anxious people in line for autographs and he was laughing with the man who Videl had come to loathe as surely as Sharpner, for it was his very own father who served as Hercule's personal relations representative.

Glancing back towards Videl, Gohan arched a brow in question but she shook her head in response and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. The crowd was obviously in the palm of Hercule's hand as he stood and posed with a cry. The crowd was cheering like the bunch of hyenas as their hero gave a cry and held up the current copy of his biography. The crowd seemed to be calling for him to read a passage, and both Videl and her partner rolled their eyes slowly.

"You want to hear some of my adventures?!" Hercule's shirt seemed to be precariously close to ripping as his flexed again. The crowd was eating it alive, much to Videl's disgust, and they all seemed to want the same passage from the book.

"Tell us about the Cell Games!" one called.

Another took up the cry and soon the chant of, "CELL GAMES" was all that could be heard throughout the plaza.

Hercule milked them for a moment longer before opening the book and picking up a microphone, like a herd of children the crowd silenced swiftly. Standing amongst the crowd Gohan murmured, "This should be good," barely able to be heard as he waited with the others.

Clearing his throat, the world champion began reading, "The dust had just cleared as everyone remaining was unconscious, the boy had gone to fetch Cell's order and Goku hid like a coward begging for salvation from the monster. Despite my stomach pains I had to save this weakened man, so sucking up the pain I rose and called out..."

Goku's son sniffed a bit as he folded his chiseled arms over his chest and regarded the man who had lied his way to fame. Videl was surprised by the dark cloud that passed over her partner's eyes, she had never seen him look so angry, but she had heard about it before once, and knowing the peaceful side of Gohan she was truly afraid to see what that darker side was like. Ignoring her father's speech she looked to her friend and partner, "Gohan, what's wrong?" she touched his arm gently and it seemed to shake the cloud away as swiftly as it had come.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he shook his head and smiled that endearing smile once again, but she was surprised to see teardrops appear in his eyes. Despite his words she could guess as she thought about what had been said by her father. Brushing the tears away with a quick move of his hand he hugged her gently he smiled, "I've got some things to do Videl, I'll see you tomorrow for practice?"

She hesitated but hugged him back and nodded, "Sure Gohan, tomorrow, take care until then." He gave a hug to Erasa as well and wove his way through the crowd soon vanishing into the sea of bodies. The blonde watched him slip away and spoke slowly, "Like what was with Gohan, he looked totally steamed or some junk."

Videl sighed a bit, "Goku was his father...he died during the Cell games..."

Erasa blinked and looked back where Gohan had gone, "Poor guy..."

The two girls made their way out of the mall and Videl bid her friend goodbye. Her footsteps were slow as she walked down the sidewalk. Her thoughts were on Gohan and what had happened earlier that day. He had looked so angry, and with what had been read by her father she really couldn't blame him. Running up to her house she climbed her stairs two at a time and into her bedroom. Tossing her book-bag on the bed she checked her watch and sighed. So her dad would probably be gone for a few more hours, which she was somewhat grateful for as she really didn't want to face him right now.

Rummaging through her closets she changed from the spandex shorts and long t-shirt to something more...traditional. Snug blue jeans that hugged her curves met a softer blue tank top, she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and smiled. It had been a while since she had worn something like this, completely impractical for a fight, but even she had to admit it did wonders for how she felt. Finally she scribbled a note for her dad and left it on the refrigerator, stopping at the door she held the pager she always carried and she set it on the counter. The world could survive for one day without Videl Satan.

Soon enough she was traveling through the mountains towards her friend's home. She had been there a few times to spar with him, indeed she thought him a great find as one of the few people who could give her any kind of competition. Still she was never sure how much he was holding back, only that he was holding back at all.

'_Honestly though, I really never have been to his house, he's always met me out front...I wonder why? Goten's always been friendly to me so it's not his brother. Well perhaps it's time to change all that,'_ she thought to herself as she landed about fifty yards from the small house. She didn't want her small heli-plane to be intrusive. Walking the distance to the door she hesitated and did something else she hadn't done in a while, checked her appearance for anything out of place. Content that she was as good as she could be she knocked softly upon the simple wooden door.

A moment passed before the door opened and she was met by a woman who stood about as tall as Videl, her black hair was tied up in a bun with a few wisps out of place and ringlets on the sides. She looked young, and yet ageless at the same time with a fierceness in her eye that told Videl this woman was no stranger to a fight. Still she smiled gently as she looked at the girl before her, and it seemed as if she were measuring Videl on some scale. How she measured up was yet to be seen as the woman held a wooden spoon in one hand. Her clothes also betrayed her fighting heritage as it was a pair of loose pants beneath a long coat slit in a way to make it loose and maneuverable.

Something about her manner was very familiar to Videl as she bowed slowly, "Forgive me for intruding, I am looking for Gohan..."

The woman nodded causing her ringlets to bounce as she spoke, "I see, you must be Videl, Gohan's told me a lot about you and I have been hoping to meet you someday."

She blinked those amethyst eyes in surprise, "Oh I hope it's all been good."

The other woman giggled slightly, "Yes well, it's not been bad, he seems to hold you in high esteem. Oh!" she gave a cry and blushed, "Where are my manners? I am his mother Chi-chi, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Videl." And she bowed in return with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Chi-chi...umm is Gohan home?" she glanced over Chi-chi's shoulder getting a glimpse of the simple house. It seemed so warm and welcoming compared to the mansion she lived in. A home like this, she could see why Gohan was happy so often and she had to admit it made her a bit envious.

"Actually, I am not sure where he is, he came home and then said he would be out for a little while, hmm...Goten!"

As she called the name, a blur of orange and black scurried into the hall eliciting a smile from Videl. Goten, a black haired boy who always had a smile and a kind way about him, wore an orange martial arts outfit and bowed to Videl before giving a laugh and a wave, "Hi Videl!!"

Giggling softly she knelt and ruffled the younger Son member, "And hello to you Goten."

Chi-chi smiled somewhat sadly, her youngest son always reminded her of Goku. Wiping her misty eyes she knelt and looked at her son, "Have you seen your brother Goten?"

He nodded, "I think he went to see papa."

Videl blinked a moment, "I...thought his dad was..." then she blushed and looked down in embarrassment, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to bring such memories..."

But Chi-chi shook her head and smiled, still a bit sad but a smile nonetheless, "We've come to terms with it, Gohan's up on the hill where his father's grave is." She pointed and smiled, "You should go see him, I'm sure he'd be glad to have some company."

Videl blinked and shook her head, "I couldn't disturb him so, he probably wants to be alone with his father, I can wait."

But Gohan's mother smiled gently and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's alright, he needs the support of friends and I think it would do him good to have someone besides his family there to help him."

Videl nodded slowly and touched the older woman's hand gently, there was strength in both her body and her spirit and, somehow Videl felt a kinship to this woman already. Bidding both of them goodbye she set out to climb the path of the hill that Chi-chi had indicated. The path was well worn and marked with a row of smooth rocks. Cleared of debris and covered with white sand, it was obvious that someone made a point of caring for this road. Stopping mid-way, Videl picked a few white carnations from a patch on the side of the path. Her footsteps slowed as she neared the top and even her breathing seemed to quiet.

As she came to the crest of the hill she spied Gohan sitting cross-legged before a small alter. Two white candles were lit on either side of a marble pillar engraved with Goku's name, his date of birth and death and a small statement that she couldn't make out. On the alter in front was a picture of the man, a wreath of evergreen holly set around it and various objects including a folded gi, just like that worn by Goten, a purple pole, a small plate covered with a clear top. Finally she noticed a small carved figurine that resembled Goku made of wood and painted with loving detail.

Gohan's eyes were closed as he sat and breathed softly, the stillness of the air creating an aura of peace and comfort. Stepping out of her shoes, the young woman stepped forward and set the carnations on the alter next to the pole before kneeling next to Gohan. Without opening his eyes he smiled gently and reached out to touch her hand gently causing her to gasp in surprise. Still she didn't speak, merely squeezed his hand gently waiting for the time when he was ready.

"I'm glad you came, my father would have wanted to meet you," his voice was different, calm and sad, but above all it seemed...at peace. She smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her, but then she looked down.

"Gohan, I wanted to find you, to apologize for what my dad said today..." he blinked for a moment and then shook his head a bit.

"No, you need not apologize, it hurt but you cannot be responsible for what other's say. Dad never cared about what others thought of him, he just did what was right for the world he loved and wanted to protect."

She nodded and looked at the picture, the smile on his face and the look in his eyes. It was that same contagious smile that she had come to love on Gohan, but when she turned back to him she saw his eyes glittering with tears waiting to fall. She was unsure what to say, it seemed surreal to see him this way, so vulnerable and open.

"I just...if I'd been stronger he would have lived...if I hadn't been so...so..." his voice broke and he doubled over as emotions long held in spilled over. The tears fell from his face as he relived the moments of that fateful day. The pain seemed almost unbearable, until he felt gentle arms draw him into her embrace. Videl gently drew his head to her shoulders and she stroked his hair softly, but it was when a warm teardrop hit his cheek that his breath stopped.

"It's alright..." her voice was a mere whisper, but in the silence of that place it was an echo of comfort. "It's alright, you can let go, I'll be here to support you, you don't need to be alone anymore." As Videl held him she remembered her own pain. She remembered the day when her mother had passed away and how she had felt that day. But she hadn't become the head of her family, hadn't had to care for a sibling and a grieving mother. And she hadn't watched her mother's memory trampled and forgotten as he had, all while holding his own grief in.

He clung to her like a lifeline, his head on her shoulder and his tears falling onto her bare skin, and all the time she cried with him. Moments passed like hours with the only sounds that of the two souls letting their emotions come forth and the wind blowing softly around them. Finally Gohan's sobs calmed to soft whimpers, and finally the tears slowed to mere damp eyes. Drawing back he raised his eyes to meet Videl's shimmering amethyst orbs. Blushing in embarrassment he slowly reached up and let his thumb brush the tear streaks across her cheek.

"Videl...I...thank you," his voice was nothing more than a whisper as he feared anything else would break the moment. She smiled serenely and turned his hand pressing her cheek against the back of his hand.

"You're welcome Gohan, you don't need to be afraid to share your emotions with me, I'll always be here to listen if you need to talk."

He smiled and spoke softly, "Dad would really have liked you Videl...you remind me a lot of how he used to be. Putting others before yourself and caring so much," he rose slowly and drew her up to stand his fingers strong in hers.

"So what happens now?" she looked at him and his smile grew to that warming glow she had always sought.

"Now...I invite my dear friend and dance partner to join me and my family for dinner?" and he stepped back fluidly moving into a bow causing her to giggle softly.

"And I tell _my_ dear friend and dance partner that I gladly accept his invitation." And she curtsied to him with a smile, drawing his hand to kiss his palm. He blushed again and moved to offer her his arm. As she took it she looked towards the picture of Goku, and somehow she thought he seemed to be smiling even more now. As Gohan led the way back down the hill she squeezed his hand gently.

"Gohan, I'm glad you trust me so much, and I want you to know, I will always be here if you need me...as your friend and partner in life as well as dancing."

He looked at her and again she saw tears only this time she felt they were the kind she would always welcome, "And I will always be here for you Videl, whenever you need me." They walked again and Videl felt closer to Gohan than ever before. Even if they never danced another step she knew that she would always be closer, for she felt that together they were free to let go, and she doubted anyone else could bring that feeling. It made her happy to know he wanted to have her there. Always she would be there for the man she was beginning to realize meant more than a mere friend...but she wasn't ready to say what she saw him as. Fear held her back, for she knew not what would happen should she reveal her heart.

After a fine meal and a wonderful conversation with the Son family, Videl said her goodbyes, but before she left she reminded Gohan of her promise earlier, "Anytime you need me Gohan...I'll always be here."

With that she walked to her heli-plane, leaving Gohan staring after her a bemused smile on his face, as Chi-chi came up behind him he spoke slowly, "So what do you think of her mom?"

"A very special girl, much different than I expected the daughter of Hercule to be, but are you two...close?" to that Gohan was unsure how to answer. Oh he knew what she was asking, but whether she and Gohan were 'just friends' or whether more was brewing he couldn't say. True he knew he cared for the girl, but he felt afraid to shatter the relationship they had on a gamble of what could be.

"I don't know mom, I like her sure, but how much is...unsure."

"Well you'll know when the time is right," she kissed his cheek and smiled, "Don't be up too late, you have school in the morning."

He nodded and his thoughts rested on Videl as she was arriving at her home. Stepping onto the lawn she glanced at the starry night and sighed contentedly. For the first time in so long she didn't feel alone. Stepping to the door she blinked as it opened and Sharpner's father, Elliott, regarded her for a moment as if seeing something disdainful before he sniffed. He had the same platinum colored hair that his son had, as well as the same arrogant attitude with his white suit and the clipboard that seemed to run her father's life under one arm.

"Ah Miss Videl," the name bore no warmth to it as he frowned, "Your father and I were very disappointed when you failed to arrive for the dinner this evening."

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "I had a call to help the police..."

His blue eyes regarded her suspiciously, "Hmm just keep in mind that you are not the only one who's affected by your absences Miss Videl, it would do you some good to remember that your father expects certain things of his daughter and perhaps you should make some efforts not to disappoint him."

Videl shook her head and moved to walk past him and she ran up the stairs angrily. Falling to her bed she reached for the picture of her mother. She hadn't told Gohan that she too had lost a parent, because he was hurting so that she didn't feel it was a good time to bring it up. Tears shimmered in her soft purple eyes as she laid back.

"What am I supposed to do mom? I care for Gohan, but I don't know if I should take that next step with him...what if I lose everything??" she closed her eyes, "I miss you so much, and I wish you were here to tell me what to do." The only answer to her words was the silence of the night, she thought about the home she had visited and the warmth that had been there. Memories came unbidden, of a time when her family was more like Gohan's, before her mother's death. Tears fell fresh with the memories of better days and times when she didn't feel like she was disappointing her father every time she did something she wanted to.

She laid in her bed for a while, trying to collect her thoughts, but the ringing of her phone startled her to dropping her mom's photograph, stumbling to reach the phone she managed to calm down enough to speak, "H...hello?"

The voice on the other end was the last she expected, but the one she had secretly felt she needed to hear most, "Videl? Sorry to call so late, but I wanted to thank you again...for talking with me earlier."

"Gohan, it's fine really, I was glad I could help." She smiled sadly, just talking to him made her feel better.

Sensing her mood he hesitated, "Is everything alright Videl? You sound a bit upset."

She almost laughed in misery, "It's that obvious?"

"Well I'm ready to listen...if you feel like talking."

"I don't want to lay my problems on you..." but he interrupted her quickly.

"Videl, you are my partner, and more importantly...I care about you as a fr...as a dear friend," he amended the last not wanting to lessen his feelings for her, but also careful not to imply too much.

She blushed and smiled a little bit, "Well...you do have a point. I guess it's just, I keep feeling like I am letting my dad down all the time of late. He expects me to be his tough daughter, you know the next generation and all that. Honestly I haven't told him much about the dancing thing. I just feel trapped, if I do this I let him down, but if I don't I feel like..." she sniffed as she sat against her bed and drew her knees to her chest, but Gohan finished for her.

"Like your losing yourself..." his voice was gentle and he spoke slowly, "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this much, and I want you to believe me. Whatever you do, I will support you and be here for you, just like you were there for me today."

She smiled gently whispering, "Thank you Gohan...I will see you tomorrow alright, I'm gonna go to bed I think."

He spoke gently, "Sweet dreams Videl, tomorrow then."

She hung up the phone and gently replaced her mom's picture on er nightstand, "Mom, I think it'll be alright, because I have Gohan in my life. Whatever we are, I will always be so glad to have him." She changed and slowly slid beneath the sheets of her bed, happier than she could remember being in quite some time.


	4. What Will Come With Tomorrow

Chapter Four

What Will Come With Tomorrow

It seemed like the time had passed like a blur, the winter break had come and gone and already the school was preparing for mid-term exams. For semester length classes this meant finals week, including Ms. Corwin's dance class. The students within faced this time with some sense of foreboding with even the most reluctant dancer having no wish to end their time with the vibrant teacher they had come to love. Still all had hopes for entering her advanced class next year if they were lucky. For the four students who were enrolled in the competitions, this was the time to make final preparations as the regional competition was scheduled for the next week.

For her part, their teacher as elated at their improvement and skill level as once again they were meeting for an after school practice. The four had begun meeting during lunch and after school in hopes that the extra session would fine tune their skills. Facing Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner the young woman smiled gently, her eyes shining with joy and pride. The dancers sat in four of the row of chairs with a feeling of nervous excitement, the closeness of the competition was in their minds and the energy between them was almost palpable.

Bowing to them the young teacher spoke gently, "First I want you all to know how exceptional you have all been as students, the progress you've made over the past few months has been remarkable. Here we are a mere week away from the first round of the competition, now the format is the couples will enter the competition, and the field will be scored on a ten scale by a panel of five judges. The top sixteen couples will advance to the finals three weeks from now. I plan on Videl and Gohan competing, should something occur to prevent either of them then Sharpner or Erasa will step in as needed."

The four nodded, they had been told all this many times in the past few days, but they took it in nonetheless. No one of them had any experience in competitive dance, but they felt ready and confident in themselves and their partners. As Ms. Corwin regarded them she winked and giggled, "Now, to be a competitive couple you have to look the part, ladies if you'll follow me, gentlemen wait here."

Erasa and Videl rose smoothly, and as they walked with their teacher towards the back of the dancehall with their arms interlaced together like old friends, Gohan could not help but notice that Videl's movements were more fluid and graceful. She seemed to stand straighter and hold herself...more feminine would be the best way to describe the changes. The young half-sayjin smiled in bemusement and leaned back a bit comfortably. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Sharpner spoke slowly his voice carrying the warmth of an arctic chill.

"So is it true you and Videl are going together?"

Something about his tone of voice put Gohan on end and he shook his head, "No, we're partners and friends."

"Of course you are," the blonde almost sneered and it was all Gohan could do to keep his composure, "But I don't think you should become too comfortable with your partnership, these things have a way of changing suddenly."

That gave the younger boy pause, something didn't feel right and he seemed so sure that something might happen to Videl and him dancing together that he felt compelled to ask, "What do you mean Sharpner?"

Ms. Corwin's emergence from the back rooms caused Sharpner to smirk and shrug, leaving Gohan to ponder the cryptic message. The dance teacher's skirts swung as she spun a bit and curtsied to the two men, "Gentlemen, may I proudly present your ladies?"

Giving a grand gesture she moved from the boy's line of sight to the back dressing rooms behind the wardrobe closet. Erasa emerged first, wearing a flattering forest green dress which hugged her chest and hips before flaring into a loose, knee length skirt which was cut in a row of triangles along the bottom. A softer green sash was cinched around her waist and across her chest were green sparkle designs, the bodice formed a V shape which dipped to her ample cleavage in just the right way to flatter without revealing too much. The dress came up to clasp behind her neck leaving her back and arms bare. A dark green butterfly barrette was clipped above her left ear with a thin slip of light green lace that fell just above her shoulder.

All in all it was very lovely and suited the blond well, as she stopped in mid-stride and turned to gently pull on the hand of her best friend. Videl hesitated and slowly stepped out, and with that simple act Gohan felt his heart stop. Looking down the young woman shifted her left toe against the floor nervously, as the rest of the room's occupants took in the sight of her. Her dress was a lavender color that matched her eyes almost perfectly, her shoulders bare save the thin spaghetti straps, the skirts of the dress, which didn't flair out as much and climbed slightly higher on her legs than her friend's, were slit along her right leg almost to mid-thigh to allow freedom of movement. Her sash was a glittering silver as was the ribbon that was tied around her braid, the tip of which nestled into the valley of her breasts which were much more pronounced in the dress' low neckline.

Erasa giggled and gently drew her friend closer and pointedly moved her to stand directly in front of Gohan, standing behind the two women, her eyes glittering with laughter, the teacher spoke, "What do you think gentlemen?"

Sharpner spoke first as the other boy was still struggling to find his voice, "That's hot, best look I've seen on you ever."

Videl muttered something about a man thing to say and sighed as her eyes found the floor, but Erasa merely gave her friend's hand a squeeze and looked at Gohan expectantly, she sensed the feelings between them and wasn't wasting opportunities to draw them out. Gently she prodded Gohan, "What about you Gohan...what do you think of your partner's new look?"

Gohan closed his eyes for a moment and smiled calmly, reaching out he gently put his fingers under his partner's chin lifting her amethyst eyes to meet his and eliciting a blush to her cheeks, "I think you're wrong Sharpner...because the outfit is only as beautiful as the one who wears it, and right now it is the loveliest sight I've ever seen."

Erasa smiled as she thought, _'Points for Gohan,'_ she glanced at Videl's rosy cheeks out of the corner of her eye, _'Seems like I was right about those two, ah it is hard being this good, but I do what I can.'_ She gave a mental giggle as Videl shook her head slowly.

"Gohan you're embarrassing me..." the blush proved that true, though Videl had to admit, his fingers had felt nice against her skin. That line of thought only deepened the crimson on her cheeks and she continued with a smile, "I look better because of this dress..."

But he silenced her words, and her heart for a moment, when he laid his finger against her lips as she had once done to him, "Not another word Videl, I've never known a day when you weren't beautiful...at least to my eyes if no one else's ..." the last was a whisper.

"Gohan..." she whispered in return, her breath like a caress against his fingertip which sent shivers down his spine. Sensing the moment, Erasa moved and linked her arm with Sharpner as she began to guide him towards the back away from her friends.

"Ms. Corwin, shouldn't we get Sharpner something to wear as well?" true that would mean Gohan as well, but a few more seconds of their moment wouldn't be bad for anyone.

"Yes, indeed," as she agreed the young teacher winked to Erasa and walked with Sharpner, "We need to get this strapping young man something fine to wear." Of course this did nothing but puff up the man's ego even more and the two were temporarily forgotten. Gohan met her eyes and smiled gently.

"You need to get over this confidence problem you have," he touched her hand lightly and led her towards the chairs, she was so used to him leading that she barely thought about it now, "But one thing about you Videl, as beautiful as I find you on the outside...it's the beauty of your heart that I've admired most."

Now it was his turn to look down shyly as he confessed this last, his simple statement shook Videl to the core, "You...admire me?"

He looked at her as if she had just asked if he breathed, "Of course I admire you...I have admired you from the moment I met you." He blushed, "Okay maybe not exactly the first moment, I was actually kind of scared of you at first, but the more I got to know you the more I found myself wishing I had your courage, your strength of spirit and your ability to keep fighting..."

She looked down and shook her head, "But I'm not strong Gohan, I'm not brave...sure I can fight criminals, but how brave am I when I can't even tell my dad I am competing in this competition because I am scared? I am so afraid that I live as someone I am not...there's nothing brave about that."

A silent moment passed where each of them sought to find the words to say, finally he looked up, but before he could speak more he was called to get his outfit by Ms. Corwin. Instead of speaking he leaned forward swiftly and kissed her cheek tenderly. Her blush returned anew as he rose and made his way towards the back of the class. Erasa, feeling her mission of distraction completed, made her way to her friend. She gave Gohan a touch on the arm and mouthed 'thank you' before passing and sliding into the now vacant seat. Her green eyes blinked as she absorbed the look on Videl's face, a look she had never seen before.

"So I noticed you had an intense moment...do I dare hope you'll spill to your best friend this time?" She grinned as Videl regarded her friend quizzically as if only realizing at that moment that the blond girl was there.

Erasa would echo her friend's startled expression at Videl's soft confession "Erasa...I'm scared..." the openness of those words made the blond move and hug her friend tightly.

"What could scare you Videl? I'm all ears." Erasa wanted her friend to be happy, Videl had been her friend for years, and she had always been there when Erasa needed her. Now she only hoped she could be the comforter and be there for Videl.

"I'm afraid, because I think I am beginning to like Gohan..." she glanced towards the room where Ms. Corwin waited outside of.

Erasa grinned like a madwoman and she gripped her friend's shoulders moving so their noses were almost touching and her green eyes were level with the amethyst ones that were a mixture of shock, guarded fear, and something new...hope? "Videl Satan, before I get overly excited about nothing, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me right now, when you say you are starting to 'like' Gohan, do you mean you like him as a friend or you 'like' him as a potential boyfriend."

She blushed which was answer enough, but she confirmed it with a soft whispered, "As a potential boyfriend..."

"Girl I am sooo excited for you, but why are you afraid? He's, like, the last guy who would take advantage of you, and he's definitely a hottie to the tenth power." She grinned and winked.

"I know, but..." her voice trailed off as she glanced past her friend to where the two men were emerging from the changing rooms.

"But what hun?" Erasa prompted before turning to follow Videl's gaze. When she did she understood why she had stopped talking. Sharpner looked good, and if he had something other than the rotten attitude he carried with pride she'd consider him date material easily. He wore a pale yellow button down shirt, left open towards the top, with a deeper gold vest over top and his black pants hugged his muscular legs. His hair was pulled back and tied with a knot of green cord and his belt was black with a golden buckle. But he was quickly dismissed, and not just because the two women could not stand him, but because he was overshadowed by the man standing next to him.

Wearing a black renaissance style shirt, Gohan stood nervously as he looked at them silently. His pants were tight black with silver along the seams, and he wore a belt of black leather with a simple silver buckle. The shirt bared his chest and shoulders a bit and the sleeves had been redone, the had been hemmed more to hug his arms, but in a way that did nothing to detract from the elegance. Overall he cut quite a dashing figure that made Videl feel ever better about being his partner, and she had to agree with Erasa's assessment, he was definitely a hottie to the tenth power.

"So ladies, do they clean up nicely or what?" Ms. Corwin smiled as the two girls rose, "Now stand together, I want to get a good look at you as a group." Videl moved to stand on Gohan's left, while Erasa moved to Sharpner's right. As she looked at them, Ms. Corwin clapped her hands together. "Oh yes, you look wonderful, if nothing else you'll take the judge's breath away. Now I want you four to spend a bit of time practicing in your clothes to get a feel for moving in them. They can be a bit less comfortable than your practice clothing."

As they moved into their first position, Gohan's hand upon the small of her back caused the velvet dress to press against her skin and sent a shiver down Videl's spine. Looking up into his eyes she smiled nervously, "Gohan, I didn't get a chance to tell you thanks, for what you said earlier...it was the first time I've been complimented for something other than my skills as a fighter."

He smiled as they began the first steps of the foxtrot, his lead was gentle and her flowing movements caused the skirts to swirl around her body. All the while her eyes never left his, and she felt as though she were beginning to drown in that warm gaze, seeing nothing within him but a kind and gentle love. The rest of the room was forgotten in the movements which required only the simplest of thoughts from them. There was only the two of them and the steps they followed.

"Gohan...I..." he waited but she shook her head, "Later, we'll talk about it later." She stepped a bit closer and laid her head on his shoulder. So surprised was he that he stumbled but recovered quickly and shortened his steps. Despite not being a part of the dance, they were very strict about the forms, he didn't tell her to move being quite comfortable as they were.

"As you wish Videl," his heartbeat was strong as she sighed and reveled in being so near to him. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable and safe and she knew it was because she was with him. That thought alone told her what she needed to do, but knowing and doing were two very different things.

The dance ended and reluctantly the two stepped back and he smiled as he moved fluidly into a bow over her hand kissing the back softly, "Thank you for the dance my lady."

Ms. Corwin's voice broke the spell as much by the melancholy tone as by her words, "Videl...may I speak to you please? Alone, the rest of you...I will speak with you this afternoon."

Gohan changed and gathered his things glancing at the closed door worriedly, Erasa walked over and nodded to him, "Don't worry, we'll see her after seventh period." He sighed and went to his next class, but a sense of foreboding filled his heart as he did. What could the two be talking about? The hours until seventh period seemed to go by forever, finally he found Videl in the school's courtyard, gone was the joy from their lunchtime rehearsal and he touched her shoulder gently.

"Videl, is something wrong?" she looked down and sighed, "Did something happen?"

She couldn't tell him, she was afraid of what it would do to him. Wordlessly she slid her arms around him and buried her head against his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair softly, whatever was wrong he wanted to fix it, to bring back her smile. Unfortunately the silence left him with no clues as to the change in her demeanor. She merely clung to him as if he were a lifeline in a churning sea.

"Whatever's wrong Videl, I promise I'll find a way to make it right..." he whispered but she could not respond. Finally he gently tilted her eyes up as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, "We'd best get going, we don't want to be late for practice."

She nodded glumly as if he had just told her they were going to a funeral, together they walked through the halls. The student body rushed towards the front doors leaving the halls near the classrooms all but deserted. Each step was like the tolling of a death bell for Videl, all those hopes were falling to pieces as she remembered the conversation with her teacher.

"_But WHY?!" she had screamed in rage and grief while putting a sizeable dent in the desk with her fist._

"_I'm sorry Videl, it's out of my hands..." the auburn hair covered Ms. Corwin's tears as she sat across her desk and hung her head unable to face her disappointed student. She felt horrible, like the air had been sucked from her body._

"_This is...wrong...it's not fair to do this to him!" seeing nothing would sway her teacher she had run from the room thinking, '_it's not fair to do this to us..._'_

With a start she realized they were at the door to the dance hall, the room she had begun to see as a welcome place was now viewed with foreboding. Gohan opened the door still trying to solve the mystery of her sadness and coming up with nothing but more questions. As they entered they found Erasa and Sharpner already seated. The blonde boy seemed especially smug today, going so far as to blow a kiss in Videl's direction. Strangely Gohan felt like a cat in a dog pound, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he took his seat. Videl remained standing her eyes not meeting his, before he could speak, however, Ms. Corwin came out and stood before them clearing her throat a moment.

"There's been a change..." she stopped and licked her dry lips, each word forced unwillingly from her lips, "...a change to the way we will do this. Sharpner and Videl will now be dancing together while Gohan...you..."

He rose slowly, back straight and voice tight as he tried to keep a tight grip on the emotions within, "I'll be the alternate..." he felt his heart sink as he looked at Videl, "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?? Changing partners now...after...everything that happened?"

Her head came up quickly, and the bitter mix of sadness and shock on his face was enough to cause her own heart to sink as she realized what he must be thinking, "Gohan it's not like that..." but he held up a hand, forestalling her words, fearing that he didn't want to hear more. His heart screamed defiance, not wanting to believe the painful conclusion he had come to. It couldn't be true, but how else could this have happened.

Sighing a bit he spoke slowly the words not easy, "I always worried that I wasn't good enough...after all what did I have to offer, but still I thought there was something there...I guess now that I was wrong. Don't worry Videl, I promise I won't darken your doorstep any more." It hurt him to say but he couldn't stop the words. "So good luck with your life Videl...since I am sure you'll be happier without me." With that he turned to make his way to the door.

She felt tears fill her eyes, as she rose to follow him, to stop him with a hand on his strong arm. "Gohan, please believe me I didn't want this to happen."

He shrugged her hand away biting his lip and opening the door leading to the hallway letting it close behind him, the sound echoing in the room as if the fragile chords of hope had been snapped. Staring at the doorway Videl fell to her knees the strength to stand falling away, her arms shaking as sobs wracked her body. She felt like something had died within her while shimmering tears fell from her eyes. Erasa ran over and drew her into a hug, her eyes flew to a smirking Sharpner and for a brief moment she left her best friend in the care of her teacher. Standing before the young aristocrat her palm swung hard leaving an angry red hand-print on his cheek as he turned his head back slowly.

"I don't know what, or how, but I know you had something to do with this, and I hope you know what you've done..." before he could respond she turned on her heel and returned to her friend. Rising, his back stiff with indignation, Sharpner all but stalked out of the room, feeling his victory had been soiled somehow.

As she slowly began to recover, Videl stood slowly though her knees still felt weak, she managed to stammer "I...I am going to go..." she swallowed barely keeping her tears down, "go...get some...air..." the door had barely closed fully before Erasa spun and stomped angrily towards her teacher, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Are you out of your mind?! What were you thinking breaking those two up, and why now?! Gohan loves her and now he thinks she did this, and I know that it's dumb male mentality but what was he supposed to think? And my best friend is crushed, do you understand that? Crushed! So tell me why did you do this?!" By the end she was shouting and Ms. Corwin gave a weary sigh slumping into her chair feeling far older than her age and feeling disgusted with herself as well, she didn't even have the strength to look the blonde in the eye as she spoke slowly.

"Because...if I don't change it, I lose my job..."

"What?" that halted Erasa's rant, for a moment at least, "They can't fire you for the partners you picked." She may be blond but even to her that made no sense.

Ms. Corwin's laugh was bitter and far short of mirth as she shook her head, "Not fired, but laid off, or suspended indefinitely, however you color it it's the same thing.. Sharpner's father came by...he basically said he wanted his son to be in that competition and he has pull with the school board. I'm twenty-four Erasa, if my career gets a black mark now I'll be stuck with nothing...I had no choice."

Erasa nodded and realized that her teacher was taking this as hard as anyone, perhaps harder, "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

Ms. Corwin nodded and put a hand on Erasa's, "Just take care of Videl, I don't want her destroyed because of this. And Gohan...if he can forgive me..."

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if I can fix this," she sighed and made her way through the door. It took a moment, but the sounds of quiet sobbing led her to the girl's room, where she found her friend staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was loose in it's braid, and she was splashing water on her face. As Erasa walked towards her the young woman turned and hugged her friend tightly.

"There there, it's alright..." Erasa's voice was gentle, though she didn't believe what she was saying, it was not alright. In fact it was everything wrong and terrible. Worsened by the lack of a solution in sight.

"I was going to tell him today, how I felt about him...and now he doesn't want to talk to me..." her voice was broken by the fresh tears waiting to be spilled, but she didn't want Erasa to have to see her breakdown again. Her friend hugged her gently and the two girls drew comfort from the presence of each other, "What am I going to do Erasa?"

"Unfortunately sweetheart, I think only the person in the mirror can answer that question." Videl turned her eyes towards the mirror, the person gazing back looked scared, confused and broken. It was a far cry from the Videl Satan that everyone had come to know and rely on. For the first time in what seemed like centuries she felt vulnerable, weak and her life seemed to be spiraling out of control just when she had thought she was gaining ground.

"I don't know if there's anything to be done..." she whispered to herself. Hope was forgotten now with nothing but despair and grief remaining. _'So much for the joys of life, perhaps there is no joy to be found for Videl Satan.'_ Her bitter thoughts remained as she bid Erasa good-bye. Her only thought was that she had to get away from this place.

The mansion was blessedly empty devoid even of the staff as the servants were not anticipating her to be home yet and were enjoying the quiet afternoon. Her braid flew like a dark comet as she ran into her room and shut the door. As soon as the lock clicked into place she fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The tears she had valiantly kept back fell into the pale blue pillowcase. She sobbed loudly and gripped the pillow to her chest finding solace in holding something...anything to feel that she had not been forsaken completely.

"Why did this happen??" her voice was raw as she spoke to her room, but no answer was forthcoming as she slowly fell into an exhausted sleep. But her dreams were a tumultuous sea of doubts, fears and worry over the man she cared for most of all.

Miles away, in the black hills near the Son household, Gohan was facing his own feelings. Standing amidst a range of mountains, the elder of Goku's children screamed in rage his body glowing with his drawn power. Flying down he drove his fists into the side of a mountain, seeking something to forget the pain in his heart. Rubble flew with the force of his blows, hours passed and soon Gohan felt the sting of his efforts as he finally managed to break the skin on his knuckles, but he welcomed the physical pain and exhaustion.

Slumping to his knees he looked down whispering, "Videl...why did you turn me away?" The rain clouds offered no reply and he shivered as he gazed at them. Finally he began walking towards his home, unable to muster the energy to fly, his body soaked with rain as blood began to clot on his bruised knuckles. He stumbled as he was blinded by the tears in his eyes, but even when he fell he just rose and continued on to his home. There he passed his mom without a word, his brother was pushed aside and he fell onto his bed, too tired to cry anymore.

"Even now I still hurt...and the truth is I still want to see her happy, even if it is with Sharpner..." he sighed and closed his eyes, but sleep was as reachable as his shadow. "Videl..." he whispered.

A knock at his door was followed by his mom entering and looking at him worriedly, "Gohan...what's wrong sweetheart?"

He sighed, he knew it was pointless to try keeping silent, she wouldn't let him rest until he had talked to her, and really he thought it might be better if he got it off his chest. Slowly the words came out, and with them came tears much more broken than his white-hot fury. These were the tears of grief he had been unable to shed earlier, the tears of a man who's soul had died. Chi-chi listened as he explained of the change, the hurt he was feeling, the insecurity that her son was unable to face, and the fact that he still loved this girl despite what had happened. He never said love, but she could read the signs, by the end she held him in a tight embrace, whispering comforting words to him as he cried on her shoulder, the same tears he had shed when Goku had died.

As the last tears fell, she felt his breathing change, becoming the calmer breaths of sleep and she smiled a bit gently laying him back onto the bed. Covering him with the blankets she kissed his forehead softly, "Gohan...I know it hurts, but tomorrow will be better and I know it will work out...you just have to have faith." Closing his door she whispered a prayer that she was right, but tomorrow was a long way away and one could never tell what it would bring.


	5. To Make Her Smile Again

Chapter Five

To Make Her Smile Once More

The wind was chill this early in the new year, snow glistened on the ground as the students mingled after the break of their mid-term exams. Tonight was the night of the preliminary round of the dance competition, and the aftershocks of the change were almost palpable to the four students. Sharpner was beside himself with arrogant pride, he never missed a chance to remind everyone who would be in the dance competition tonight. To many he had been barely tolerable before, now there was no living with him, much to Videl's chagrin.

The rehearsals had become depressing and stagnant with the change, gone was the joy and sheer wonder of dancing with the man she had begun to feel was someone she wanted to be with. The fact that Gohan had failed to come for the past three days did nothing to lift her spirits. Everyday she had tried to get him alone wishing to talk about what had happened, but anytime she began to approach he had turned and walked away without a word. By this time she had stopped trying to come near him, and was left only with looking across the expanse of the words that were unspoken. The thought of those words, a great chasm that was unable to be bridged, brought tears to her eyes. So much joy had come because of Gohan, and now she had brought the greatest pain to both of them.

As for Erasa, she could only watch the sadness wash over her friend and suffer with the helplessness of being unable to do more than be a comforting presence. Sharpner received his share of evil looks, but the arrogant man barely noticed. She wanted to do something, and when the three were released from the class she hugged Videl with a promise to see her tonight at the competition. The young blonde gathered her bag and went into the halls of Orange Star High School with a purposeful stride. Green eyes scanned the halls as the students were just beginning to clear out of the school to enjoy the shortened day.

Turning a corner she found what she was looking for, Gohan stood with one of his teachers from another class. Their conversation ended as she approached and called his name, he turned and looked at her for a moment a slight smile on his face. Their friendship had grown with the dance class as well and she had come to welcome his advice and just pleasant companionship, plus his effect on Videl was enough to ensure she would like him. She smiled back and fell into step with him as he began speaking.

"How are you Erasa? It's been awhile since we talked last," he walked to his locker and began sliding books into his bag. She took a moment to marvel at the stack, mostly higher level classes and even two college level courses. The fact that he was smart was known, but the sheer level of his workload was astounding. He glanced at her and blushed as he swung his bag over his shoulder, "Erm, my mother was really strict about my studying when I was younger, so what's up?"

Recovering from her surprise, sometimes she was very much the blonde role everyone thought she was until they got to know her, "Well I was just seeing how you were Gohan, after all you've been like, a ghost or something for the past week. We've missed you in class..."

He made a disbelieving sound as he shook his head, "I doubt I'm missed that much, I've just been busy with the exams and..." it sounded like a weak excuse, even to him and he sighed a bit looking down dejectedly.

"You are! Ms. Corwin and I both miss you, and I know Videl does..." she touched his arm, "The competition's tonight, are you going to be coming."

He shook his head a bit, but she could see he was saddened as he did, "No, I mean I don't think there's much reason to and I don't want to be in the way."

"But you have to come..." she was reaching, trying to find a way to get through, "what if something happens to Sharpner??"

He rolled his eyes as he gave his locker door a hard slam, "Nothing is going to happen to Sharpner, he wouldn't miss this chance for anything. Look Erasa, I know you mean well but I just don't feel like going tonight."

"But Videl..." she stopped as he turned sharply and his voice rose in a mixture of anger, pain and sadness.

"Give it up Erasa! Sharpner! Videl! They're together, just the way everyone wanted! I am not going to have it rubbed in my face, honestly I don't care anymore alright! Forget the competition, dancing and forget about Videl and Sharpner. I no longer care at all!" leaving her in a state of shock he turned on his heel making his way through the crowded hallway with no concern for students in his way. He felt horrible about yelling at her, but he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened anymore than he wanted to feel this way.

The young sayjin did not stop to see if she had stopped following him, he just kept walking through the steadily emptying hallways. Soon he was in an all but abandoned section far from the front doors where everyone had left for home, there he stopped to lean against a wall and his eyes closed as he went over the conversation in his mind. It bothered him that he had spoken without thinking, when he did that he never seemed to say what he had intended. He had lied to Erasa, but what was the difference if he cared about Videl anymore or not.

"I've probably made her hate me now," he mused aloud as he sank to sit with his back to the wall, "First Videl and now Erasa...you're batting a thousand these days..."

"It's really a shame you have no one to talk to but yourself Gohan." the voice was a sneer that matched the expression on Sharpner's face. Seeing him caused Gohan to growl without realizing it, there was perhaps no one else he could desire to see less at that moment as he rose back to his feet and met the shorter boy's eyes levelly.

"Do you want something Sharpner, something else to take from me?" the tension was almost palpable and with a start Gohan realized he was starting to build up energy. He released it but took some satisfaction in seeing the blonde boy back up a step before regaining his composure and smugly glancing at him.

"You're a bit tense bro, you should relax, and hey I've got everything I ever wanted," as Gohan turned he spoke slowly, "She's out of your league anyway, this really is for the best."

Gohan stopped and regarded him slowly, then he took a step forward and again the blonde back-stepped nervously, but Gohan merely spoke slowly, "If this is an attack against me, congrats, you've won, just don't do something to hurt Videl."

Sharpner blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Gohan sighed, "Just, don't embarrass Videl this way, dance well and do your best to make her happy. I don't know if that's why this happened but whatever the reason, take your shots at me and leave her be."

From where she was leaning around the corner Erasa smiled and nodded slowly thinking triumphantly, _'I KNEW it! He does care about her still!'_

Sharpner smirked and shrugged casually, "Hey, no worries bro, after all you keep forgetting that this wasn't _my_ idea, I just went with it. Can't blame a guy can you?"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan turned and continued further down the hallway, either ignoring or unaware of the hatred of Sharpner's eyes following him. As he vanished around the corner, Sharpner tugged his white trench-coat into place and exited outside a nearby door. Walking to the parking lot he spied a white sedan with dark tinted windows. As he approached the car the driver, dressed in a black uniform with silver buttons and a black cap, opened the door and he slid into the leather seats with the door closing behind him.

Tapping his silver headed cane into the floor of the car, his father looked at him from the corner of his eye. His father had a way of commanding respect from his son with nothing but that look and Sharpner's mask of cockiness and ego slid away. He knew better than to be that way here and his father waited until the car was in motion before he spoke slowly.

"What have you been doing Sharpner?" his eyes glanced at his son again and his voice was cool enough to make a glacier feel warm.

"Just getting ready for tonight father..."

"Is that the reason I saw you speaking with that boy...Gohan was it?" the question did not require an answer but his son did try to explain.

"I was merely getting a jibe in, to remind the peon where he belongs...thinking he could be with Videl, no one is going to be with her but me!"

The cane moved and brought stars to the boy's eyes as his father rapped him on the head, "Do not be arrogant, that boy is none of your concern I've already arranged his removal from the equation. Now you, my boy, must fulfill your roll. I do not want you to make the same mistake you did last summer when you moved faster than she wanted and it set us back months."

Sharpner rubbed his head irritably, "That wasn't my fault..." his voice sounded suspiciously whiney and his father raised the cane threateningly again causing his son to shy away.

"Quiet and pay close attention. The Satan's wealth has expanded incredibly from the time of the Cell games, Hercule's influence is incredible and the oaf doesn't notice at all. I am in direct control of what he influences but he'll retire one day and we need to be poised to continue the control that the Satan name brings with it. For that I need you to be in a position to inherit the Satan fortune. For that you need to bring Videl to be more...amiable towards you. So you will dance and sweep her off her feet, you will get within her better graces...do you understand me?"

Sharpner looked at his father for a long moment, much of what had been said was foreign but he did understand the last part, "I'll try...but she's considering quitting, at least from what she and her blonde friend keep talking about, what if that happens."

Glancing at his son's platinum blonde locks his father settled back into the leather seat and shook his head, "I'll persuade her otherwise, you just do your part and leave me to move the pieces." Sharpner shook his head, his father always talked like that, for his part he just wanted to get Videl. To him she was the ultimate prize, the woman every man wanted and none could get. And that was what caused him to dislike Gohan so much, he and Videl seemed to have something between them that he had never had. For that reason alone he was determined to see Gohan would not interfere with his collection of the prize he deserved.

The car came to a stop and Sharpner blinked as he realized they were in the driveway of the Satan mansion. He started to open his door but a look from his father stopped him, the frosty gaze in his eyes could chill the blood. Exiting the sedan his father walked up to the door and entered with the familiarity of years working with Hercule. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased and was often taking advantage when both the Satans were gone to have guests over. He went to the stairwell and made his way up to the second floor, the mansion holding the eerie silence of disuse and even the cold man felt a shiver down his spine.

He turned the corner from the stairwell just as Videl was emerging from her room her hair tied in it's braid down her back. She stopped with a start as she spied him, but her body moved without thought to take a defensive stance. Once she realized who it was she shook her head and turned away muttering, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to take a moment to wish you the best of luck in tonight's competition," she stopped and looked to him for a moment and he smiled none to kindly, "Come now, did you think it would be a secret with you and my son sharing a class? No need to fear though, so long as you keep in the competition...because if you were to quit your father would most certainly learn of your activities with Gohan. I can assure you when it was over you would be transferred to the West Fayette Academy for Girls, never to see anyone you know again."

He gave her a moment to let that sink in before he spoke slowly, "My car is waiting to take you to your dance...wouldn't want you to get lost along the way.

She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes glittered with held tears and she muttered, "All this because your son can't get that he has no chance with me?" she looked away and gripped the banister of her staircase, her mind reeled with all that had been done like the fates were pushing her from the man she truly cared for and straight towards the man she hated most of all. Her knuckles were white with the strength of her grip as the tears began to fall, "I've got no choice do I?" she didn't need his nod to confirm it, reluctantly she gathered her small bag and took a step down the stairs with all the happiness of a funeral procession.

She didn't look back but she could feel the smirk of Sharpner's father following her every move. Reaching the front door she found the car waiting, the driver stood by the rear of the car where his father had vacated. As she approached he opened the door with a slight nod which she returned gloomily, it wasn't his fault that this was happening and she had always tried to keep herself from lashing out at people who didn't have reason to be.

'_Besides,'_ she reasoned as she slid into the leather seats and shot a dark look towards her new dance partner, _'I've got a perfect target to lash out at.'_

Sharpner glanced at her then down as he felt the force of that look, he had seen Videl angry before and she looked ready to tear someone apart. The fact that she was physically capable of such a feet did not escape him in the least. The short drive to the banquet hall was filled with a tense and somber silence where Videl sat with her arms crossed under her breasts. She stared ahead and said nothing even once they'd arrived and were met by Ms. Corwin and Erasa.

The blonde girl could almost see the tense sparks between them and she feared the explosion that may come if someone did not intervene, "Hey guys, we'd better get you two ready to go," and with that simple pronouncement she all but yanked her friend from the car leaving Sharpner standing in the snow with his teacher in front of the banquet hall. Other students, parents, and guests of the competition were filing in as she regarded her student for a moment. He smiled in his usual cocky manner once Videl was gone, he felt he stood on more solid ground with his teacher.

"It's time to get ready Sharpner, but I want you to understand that I do not approve or encourage this partnership, nonetheless we'll do what we must with the hand we are dealt, I'll take you to your changing area."

Her words were clipped and held no more warmth than the first of the snowflakes that were beginning to fall. She turned without glancing to see if he was following and they passed through the banquet hall. The competition dance-floor was centered in a room with round tables set with fine china and white tablecloths. The room spoke of elegance and grace, all the requirements for a night of dancing as even the guests were dressed in their finest attire. He was led through the room to the room set aside for the male dancers to change and prepare.

She waited for him to enter the room and closed the door before turning to the women's readying room. She found Videl dressed, but she stared at the mirror her face emotionless and focused. Looking to Erasa questioningly the two walked away from the girl and spoke in soft tones.

"She's, like, completely shutdown Ms. C, whatever it is she won't tell me," Erasa sounded nearly ready to break into tears at any moment, "I've never seen her like this, it worries me."

Ms. Corwin nodded in agreement glancing at Videl, "Me too dear, but I doubt she'll talk to me if she is silent to you."

The blonde nodded a bit and looked down, speaking more to herself, "Well, I think there's someone she might..." she looked up and smiled, "I'm gonna go Ms. C, since I am not needed here and all, I'm gonna get some things together alright?"

Her teacher blinked, "Certainly Erasa..." before she could get another word out the young girl was running out the door. She ran to a phone booth and made a call to information, glancing across the street to the banquet hall she saw the last people trickling in and made a silent wish for Videl to have good luck. Scribbling down the number from the operator she hung up before lifting the receiver to make the second call. The phone rang for a moment and she was beginning to worry that she might get no answer.

After an eternity she finally got what sounded like a child's voice in answer, "Hello?"

Blinking she hesitated, "Ummm hello?"

Before the voice on the other end could say more there was a sound of yelling in the background, a woman's voice that sounded angry...and loud, "GOTEN! I"VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOT TO ANSWER THE PHONE!"

Erasa held the phone away from her ear with a wince, apparently the owner of the voice was coming closer to the phone. Drawing it back she heard the same voice speak much calmer than before, "Hello?"

"Hi, umm I'm a classmate of Gohan's I was wondering if I could speak to him please? It's rather urgent." Erasa felt a moment of relief for the lack of yelling, her ears would be sensitive for awhile after that.

The woman on the other end spoke a moment off the phone and then spoke slowly, "I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, I can take a message if you'd like."

"Please, do you know where I could find him...it's urgent that I talk to him immediately."

Chi-chi heard something in this girl's voice, a sound near desperation and she hadn't the heart to tell her to just be patient, "You must be either Videl or Erasa."

She nodded and smiled a bit at the thought that Gohan had mentioned her, "Erasa, and you are his...mother?" she hoped she was right, though she seemed so young that she wasn't quite sure. The woman's confirmation alleviated her fears.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, as for Gohan he's over at the Brief's house," Chi-chi gave the address and added, "I'll call them to let them know you are coming."

Sighing with relief Erasa scribbled the address down on her paper hastily, "Thank you so much Ms. Son, I have to go but I hope we'll get to speak again sometime."

Chi-chi smiled and bid the girl farewell, Erasa hung up the phone and tugged her coat closer around her. The snow was falling fairly well now and she shivered a bit. It was definitely time to get indoors, haling a taxi she slid into the seat and gave the driver the address, she just hoped that she could convince him to listen to her this time. The cab splashed through the slick roads and came to a stop next to the large home of Satan city's second wealthiest family, behind Hercule of course. Paying the fare, the young woman stepped onto the cleared path and nervously rang the bell her foot moving back and forth anxiously.

Moments passed before the door opened and a woman that seemed little older than Erasa herself opened the door. She was well known for her work as a scientist and as one of the forerunners of capsule corporation. Green hair was cut short and she was dressed in a pair of tan slacks with a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket. Seeing the girl at the door she smiled genially and stepped out of the way speaking slowly.

"You must be Erasa, Chi-chi said you would be coming by, come in let's get you warmed up..." as Erasa stepped in she took a moment to admire the surprisingly simple home. Plaques and awards lined the walls with pictures of family and friends, she even spied Gohan in one. The floor was smooth wood and a staircase led up to the bedrooms. A sudden boom shook the entire house and Erasa blinked as Bulma calmly reached up and caught a picture before it fell.

"What was that?!" Erasa gripped the banister with a start.

Bulma merely shook her head and yelled, "DAD I thought you were going to reinforce the shocks on the training room." She smiled apologetically to Erasa, "Come with me, don't worry it's just the result of testosterone driven men fighting."

She walked through the hallway and into what appeared to be a cross between a science lab and a kitchen. The sink and refrigerator lined a wall, silver stove and all, but monitors and computers stood against the main wall which overlooked a large open room with black floor tiles. Standing at the wall the blonde looked at one of the screens in surprise as she watched Gohan and a shorter man sparring. Both were bleeding, and Gohan's clothing was ripped in several places, as was his opponent's.

Standing nearby Bulma sighed eyeing the dents in the floor and walls skeptically, "That's going to take months to fix, I wish he'd go easy especially with someone else in there. They've been at it for hours now, wonder what's gotten Gohan so angry?" Erasa met her eyes and sighed.

"Turn your television on to channel eight and you'll understand." She watched Gohan and was shocked to see him so...different from the gentle boy she had known. Vegeta punched him and the taller boy merely shrugged it off delivering a vicious side kick in return. Turning her attention to Bulma she saw the television had been turned on and there was Sharpner and Videl as if on cue. A moment passed as they were introduced and then Bulma turned the screen off with a sound of disdain.

"So, he's upset because he's not dancing?" Erasa nodded, she then explained a general idea of the situation and Bulma sighed looking at the boy she had watched grow up, "I understand why he's upset...he's always been more sensitive then his father and to escape his pain he'll almost kill himself."

"I've tried to tell him what happened, but each time he walks away...that's why I came here..." Erasa sighed a bit and looked down, but she blinked at the touch of Bulma's hand on her shoulder.

Smiling the older woman winked, "Don't worry dear, when this fight's over he won't be going very far...by the looks of it they should be done any minute now."

Indeed as they watched the two fighters were toe-to-toe and had abandoned technique to just swing punches. Blood trickled from a wound on Gohan's temple while Vegeta bore a cut lip. Each punch sent the other man reeling and Bulma reached into a drawer seeking a pill bottle calmly. Erasa winced as they both connected with a punch and both fell with a loud crash. She was shaken from the scene by the feel of a pill being thrust into her hand.

"Come along dear, now is the time when we prove that no matter how strong they are, women will always be the top," they went around a corner and down a flight of stairs to a solid metal door. Pressing a code into the keypad, Bulma hit a red button and the door opened, the tiled floor went to white signaling the return of normal gravity. Erasa stared in wide-eyed fascination as she stepped towards the two fallen men. Bulma pointed to Gohan as she stepped towards Vegeta and Erasa knelt slowly.

"Gohan?" the only response was a slow, wheezing breath as she pushed him onto his back, glancing up she sought further guidance and watched as the other woman broke the pill or bean slightly and pushed it into her husband's mouth. Following suit, Erasa gently pushed the bean into Gohan's mouth. A moment passed and he started to chew, seconds later he sat up with a gasping breath, across the room Vegeta was beginning to yell towards his wife.

"WOMAN! I've told you not to give me those ridiculous beans anymore!"

She rose and met his angry eyes, "If I didn't you'd die from your training you big ape!"

He smirked, "At least it would be a proud and honorable passing, and peace from your meddling."

Gohan smiled a bit, "You'd never know they love each other dearly." Erasa blinked, he seemed almost unharmed now, his wounds were gone save for the blood, and he rose without sign of pain. She stood as well and they left the couple to argue alone. He sat and grabbed a towel to wipe sweat from his face, she stood nervously watching him, idly she played with the sleeve of her coat where it sat on the back of the seat.

"Why did you come Erasa? The competition's close to over by now..." he sighed a bit and watched as she strode to the television and turned it on. There was Videl and Sharpner in a replay where he watched as she stumbled several times. The commentators were analyzing the dance, but Gohan could tell it had not done well. Erasa let it play a moment or two longer before turning it off with a nod.

"She needs you Gohan, no one else can get her to dance like she does with you..." he opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head and tapped his nose with her finger, "Na ah! You've spoken quite enough and ignored me to boot! It's time you listen and let me give you the four-one-one. You think that you are the only one suffering here, but it broke Videl's heart when the change happened and you left. She cried for hours, days, and it hurts me to see her like that!" Tears now glittered in her green eyes as she faced him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you know what she told me once? She said she trusts you Gohan, as much as she has ever trusted me...maybe even more, because of what you both have in common, you are both fighters, both have lost parents. She trusts you to be who she wants to be and not who she's expected to be," he looked down a moment but she forced his chin up and met his eyes.

"Don't you understand, she only learned that day that you would not be her partner, Ms. Corwin was forced to change by Sharpner's father. He said she could lose her job if she didn't put Sharpner in the show. Videl had nothing to do with that, she likes you Gohan, she likes you a lot. Hell she told me that sometimes the only joy she has had of late is the time she spends with you. She hasn't smiled in a week, indeed she has barely talked at all, please Gohan..." and she leaned close, "Don't let her be hurt anymore...I can't stand to see her like this...and I know that you care about her whatever you have said to me..." her words were barely discernable through the sobbing, but she continued on.

"I heard you talking to Sharpner, you care about her and dammit..." the young sayjin blinked as her tears fell on his arm and she looked down, "It hurts that she needs someone and it's not me, but if I have to drag you to her...if that's what it takes to make her smile..."

He rose slowly and drew her into a hug, his own tears mixing with hers on his arm, she blinked but hugged him back feeling the warmth surround her. He sighed and spoke gently, "I have been a royal idiot Erasa, and I owe you an apology for what I said." His voice was steady despite the tears that continued to fall.

She sighed a bit, "I know why you were angry, but I won't pretend it didn't hurt."

"I know, but hopefully I can make it up to you?" he smiled hopefully.

She wiped her eyes and met his looking more serious than he had ever seen his friend, "You'll only be forgiven when you make Videl smile again."

He slid into a chair at the table and his thoughts swirled around those words, Erasa looked at him and nodded once making her way towards the door. She felt content now, the wheels were turning, now it was merely a matter of trusting that Gohan would find a way. The young boy sat, alone with his thoughts, for hours after she had gone, his mind constantly circling around one single thought.

'_To make her smile once more...'_


	6. Forever Changed

Chapter Six

Forever Changed

There was less warmth in the school's dance hall then the snow the covered the windowsills, empty save for the two dancers and their auburn haired instructor. Videl didn't need to watch the television screen to know the mistakes that were being displayed, she still felt every stumble and misstep, what troubled her most was the commentary of the people covering the event. Every second seemed to bring another statement as bad if not worse than the last.

"...not at all what we've come to expect from Ms. Corwin's students. A former champion herself, Sharon Corwin has brought some of the brightest and best students to these competitions. This year seems to be a dark spot in the career..." the click of the remote silenced the two men and froze the image of Sharpner barely keeping his feet as Videl had again missed her spot.

With a heavy hearted sigh the young teacher regarded her star pupils, she looked drained of any spark that had been so prevalent since the beginning, "Well, I suppose there is no need to rehash what has already been said the good news, I suppose, is that we still managed to make it to the finals. I think my reputation gave us some extra points and the fall from the last couple kept us from losing the eighth spot."

Sharpner smirked and pumped his fist, "Sweet, he falls we move on."

Sharon stalked over and looked at him speaking sharply, "We don't celebrate other's misfortunes Sharpner! We strive to do our best and earn our place. We have a week to prepare, and there is much to do if we want to even finish respectably."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well tell her, she doesn't go where I tell her to! I am leading or had you forgotten that fact!"

Videl blinked and turned to him angrily glad to take her anger out on someone she wanted to hate, "You moron, it's not like yanking a puppy along a leash!"

Ms. Corwin nodded her head slowly, "She's right Sharpner, you were entirely too aggressive in your movements, it was unbalanced and lacks the fluidity of a true partnership. You need to settle in and share the spotlight now and again." She sat down in a chair and faced the two slowly, "We'll begin first thing tomorrow, for tonight I want you both to get some rest and catch your breath...it's been a trying day for all of us."

Videl and her partner rose slowly their footsteps echoing in the empty room as they left the young teacher to herself. Moments passed with the silence of the room broken only by the wind as it blew against the high windows. Sharon rested her head in her hand feeling more tired than she had in a long time, it made her wonder if it wasn't a sign that she had made a mistake. The sudden realization that someone else was in the room made her acutely aware of the emptiness of the school tonight.

"Is...someone there?" she tried to sound confident, but the echo didn't help her feelings.

Emerging from the shadowed entrance, the last person she expected to see stepped towards her, "Sorry, the door was open..."

She regarded Gohan for a long moment and laughed ruefully, he was wearing a brown jacket and carried a small bag over one shoulder, "I don't suppose that is carrying tar and feathers for you to drag me through the city square..after this day I can't think of a more fitting end."

He shook his head and slid into the chair vacated by Sharpner, his face was neutral and she wondered what thoughts rested behind his eyes, "No, but it is something for you..." he pulled out a tall thermos and removed the cup-like lid pouring a steaming light brown liquid that smelled suspiciously of chocolate and...mint maybe. As he spoke his face broke into a slight smile, "My mother's special hot chocolate good for cold and weary hearts...so she says."

He handed her the cup carefully and she could feel the warmth through the plastic, carefully she sipped it and smiled feeling the warmth through her body to her toes, "That is good, and she's right. I have to admit I am a bit surprised to see you here at this time, not that I mind you understand but I didn't think I was high on your list of favorable people..." she drifted off and sipped the cocoa as her eyes looked away. His absence the last week had dimmed the practices and she had truly missed her student.

Gohan nodded a bit and took a moment to collect his thoughts, "I had a talk with Erasa tonight...she came by to see me during the competition," that was one mystery solved at least, he took a deep breath and continued "...and after hearing her out I guess I felt I needed to come and apologize."

This brought the young woman's eyes up so sharply that she nearly spilled the cup, "You need to apologize? Gohan if anything I owe you an apology that I would never expect acceptance of..."

He smiled a bit, "Nonetheless I shouldn't have walked away like I did, if something had happened where you needed me to fill in I wouldn't have been there. I have been acting like a true idiot...it's not your fault you know, Erasa told me what happened and why..." he sighed a bit and looked down, "I guess it was just too hard for me..."

She nodded a bit and rose slowly kneeling to look into his eyes, "Gohan, I don't blame you for staying away, and I do owe you an apology...I wasn't strong enough to stand for my students." She closed her eyes, "I put my career before the well-being of my students and that is against everything I believed in...I sold you, Videl and myself out..."

He met her eyes for a moment and she was about to give up hope when she felt his hands squeeze hers gently, "Well...I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me as well..."

She blinked slowly and smiled weakly as she stood with all the grace she had become known for, "If you will, I'll be glad to..."she looked at him, "So what do you plan to do now? You're welcome to come to rehearse again..."

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to intrude on the practices, my presence might make things difficult. I do plan to speak with Videl though...I just hope that I haven't broken our friendship entirely." She nodded her head a bit as he rose from his chair.

"No, I think that she is merely waiting for you...if you do not mind me being a little nosey, what are your feelings towards Videl?" she tried to contain the laugh as she watched her young student's face pale and he gulped a little. Stepping back he shook his head and seemed to be searching for an exit, but the only way to leave this room was to go through her and he knew she would not let him off easily. Finally he gave a resigned sigh and looked down, his voice a bit unsure.

"Truthfully I don't know, I mean I know I like her, the part I am unsure of is just how much I like her..." he smiled a bit, "Maybe it will depend on Videl...how much she wants me to like her."

Ms. Corwin nodded at that answer, it showed her a new side of the boy that she had only begun to understand, "Good luck Gohan, and come by anytime." He bid her goodbye and she smiled in bemusement sipping the hot chocolate she had been given before whispering, "I hope all turns out best for you Gohan..."

The rest of the week was like a supreme test of patience for Gohan, each day he sought to find Videl, but he did not wish to intrude on her practicing and other times she was busy with her father's parties. At school she was rarely seen, often missing her classes with permission to be with her father at a martial arts tournament. By the end of the week he was ready to pull his hair out entirely in frustration.

He had seen her once though, the day of the finals of the competition, in the hallway after the other students had gone to their last class and it was just them. Her back was to him and he stood nervously back just out of the main hall. Every day he had practiced what to say, and now his mind was unable to summon any of the words. As she turned he gulped and slid further around the corner with a sigh. Moments passed before she turned and disappeared down an adjacent hall, but Gohan still remained where he had moved, until a finger tapping his shoulder caused him to jump with a start and spin around.

"Umm, you know you're never going to mend things if you hide like that every time," Erasa grinned as she glanced down the hall, "By the way I think it's safe to come out now."

He sighed and stepped back around the corner, "I just...didn't know what to say, or rather I had so many things but none of them seemed to be right...I just don't know, what if I can't figure out what to say?"

She shook her head slowly, "You're thinking too much Einstein," she smiled, "Don't...in this case the best thing is to trust your heart and just let the words come out. Emotions don't require thought, because if you think it gets messy."

That brought a chuckle as the two walked along and he glanced at her, "You may be right...it does get complicated when I think about it. Are you going to the competition tonight?"

A nod caused her to touch his hand, "You should come too Gohan...I know it would mean everything to Videl."

The older boy nodded slowly, "I'll try..." he bid her goodbye and stepped into the snowy winter air with a deep sigh. "Not thinking...perhaps that is the way to go, I hope she'll be willing to listen."

A few hours later the concert hall was filled with excited guests, their suits and dresses matching the finery of the night. They had started arriving nearly three hours before the competition, with the family of the dancers being given the place of honor nearest the floor. At one table, Sharpner's father sat alone, the candle on his table causing shadows to dance across his features, a dark contrast to the white suit he wore. Already his mind was weighing the situation and how far his plan had advanced as the other guests were busy in light conversation, he leaned on the silver-tipped cane he used and smiled none too pleasantly as he spied Videl peeking around the curtain.

She darted back as she realized he had spied her and looked down, no one knew of the arrangement that man had made with her. She had felt too ashamed to even tell Erasa, let alone Gohan. The thought of her former friend and partner brought a knot in her throat. The whole week she had engrossed herself in so much that she had not had a moment to feel sorry for the loss of the boy who she feared she had lost forever. Erasa's hand on her shoulder cause her to turn, the skirts of her lavender dress rustling a bit with the movement.

"Girl, are you alright?" Erasa had been the only lifeline she had been able to grasp onto in the chaotic sea that was her life. She met her friend's green eyes and sighed a bit, but she was unable to find the words and merely shook her head.

"It's Gohan isn't it?" the young blonde often surprised others with her insight, but it was something the older girl had come to rely on in times like this.

A heavy sigh seemed to take all the strength from her body as she spoke slowly, "I miss him Erasa...it's like everything I had to smile about is gone...except you."

Blinking in an attempt to contain the tears that threatened to spill, Erasa drew her friend into a tight embrace and sniffed, "Don't worry...you'll smile again and you will find a way to Gohan...I know it." The stage manager came by to remind everyone about the coming of the first dance. Seeing Sharpner making his way through the waiting dancers the two women sighed a bit, Videl glanced around the curtain once more, a moment later she dropped it and her eyes dropped dejectedly.

"I guess...I mean I was hoping he'd be here, but I understand why he didn't come..." from where she stood, Ms. Corwin felt her heart go out to the young woman. Deep down she too had been hoping that Gohan would be there but it seemed that everything would not end in a happy way. But Erasa had stopped in the midst of trying to comfort her friend and her lips curved into a smile as she looked at Videl.

"I wouldn't give up just yet girl..." and as Videl turned she spied him, stepping through the rear door and brushing flakes of snow from his dark hair. He wore a zipped up brown leather jacket tonight, and a scarf of dark blue was wrapped around his neck. Despite the plainness of his attire, she had never seen anything so wonderful to her eyes.

Running to intercept him, the stage manager spoke briskly to the taller boy, "Sir, this entrance is for dancers and staff only, I am afraid you must leave immediately..."

Before he could say more, the young man's teacher stepped in putting a gentle hand on the stage manager's arm, "Please sir, this is the costume designer's assistant, we found a tear in my performer's dress and he is here to repair it...it will be nothing but a few moments."

The stage manager regarded Gohan skeptically for a long moment and he frowned, "Very well, you have precisely three minutes to fix her dress."

As Ms. Corwin walked with him she smiled to Gohan and gave a wink while mouthing 'good luck'. Taking a deep breath Gohan stepped to Videl who looked down a moment, she had thought of this moment so many times, the realization that it was actually happening had not occurred to her and she found herself unable to speak. Her breath caught as Gohan knelt before her and gently begin moving her skirts as is seeking a rip. His eyes looked into hers as she blushed softly the heat of his hands so close to the bare legs beneath her skirt.

"Wha...what are you doing?" her voice was barely above a whisper but he shook his head.

"Playing the part," she noticed his blush and smiled a bit before he took a deep breath, "Videl...listen, I don't have much time to talk, but I wanted to say this..." he gulped and his mouth opened before he stopped and seemed to reconsider, "I am sorry...for what I said to you. I shouldn't have been so mean to you and if you're still mad at me I understand.."

She was about to speak but he held up a hand, "Listen...whatever you do, I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said about being sorry to have known you. The truth is that every day I have known you has made me happy, and the thought that something I said in a moment of ignorance might take you away from me breaks me in a way no force has..." he bit his lip a moment and continued in a rush as he felt his throat tighten with the promise of tears waiting to be shed, "I was angry, not at you but at myself because I knew you weren't the one, and...and everyday that I haven't seen you has been like a knife cutting me. I don't know how to be happy with the knowledge that I made you cry..."

Gohan rose and met her eyes, unaware that the whole room had stopped their activities, many of the female dancers dabbing tears from their eyes before their makeup was streaked. The young man gripped her hands gently, "I want you to be happy...even if it means I have to walk away...I'd do it to know you were not sad..." tears glittered in those open eyes and Videl's heart clung to his words, "I care about you Videl, and I...I don't know what you are thinking...but I hope your heart is big enough to forgive me..."

He reached up and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaning close to her ear and whispering in a voice that took her breath, "Good luck tonight dear one, and whatever happens please remember I am always going to be on your side..."

Before anyone could say more, the moment was broken by the stage manager pulling Gohan by the shoulder. The boy didn't resist but he glanced back at her, their eyes meeting and a thousand words were spoken in that glance. As the door closed and cut Gohan off from the stage area the stage manager came over to her, finding her a bit star-struck and rubbing her forehead where his lips had touched her skin, "Five minutes miss Videl."

Sharpner's arrival brought her back to the moment, her hand still tingling from the kiss that had been laid so lovingly upon it, "I said...are you ready Videl?"

She slowly pulled her hand from his and stepped back, as he watched horrified she turned to her teacher, "Ms. Corwin...I'm sorry but...I have to go..." her voice was a breathy whisper as she brushed the tears from her eyes. Her teacher saw a brightness in her student's eyes that had been vacant for two weeks, and it felt good to see it again.

Sharpner stared in shock, "Go...go where? Videl you know what will happen if you leave!" his words came out in a boyish whine, he knew that she wouldn't be one to worry about consequences once her mind was made up.

The older woman shook her head with a smile and held up the girl's coat, "Bundle up Videl, and don't worry about anything." Taking a moment to smile to the teacher she threw the coat over her shoulders and ran towards the door Gohan had walked through, her skirts dancing around her legs as the shocked dancers watched, with the stage manager turning white as a sheet and about to feint. All the while Sharpner was calling her name vainly trying to call her back.

As she stepped into the winter air of the alleyway behind the banquet hall, the sound of the dancers cut off as she slammed the door closed, the young woman began looking left and right, for a long moment she was unsure which direction he had walked in. Her eyes turned to the snowy ground where she saw a set of footprints towards the door and another pair heading away. Following the footprints she tried to keep from slipping with the heeled shoes she wore. Snow fell into her hair slowly and she maneuvered along the all but deserted sidewalk intently keeping an eye on the footprints. As she turned a corner next to the park she spied him, his footsteps slow as he pulled his hands from his jacket to blow on them softly. Turning to regard the frozen fountain he gave a ghost of a smile and let one hand tracing through the layer of snow that had covered the ice.

She ran towards him, the sound of her heels muffled by the snowy night, before he could begin walking again, her voice calling his name breathlessly, "Gohan...Gohan wait up!"

He blinked and turned to see her, "Videl? What are you doing here?" he moved and caught her as she began to slip, his arms sweeping around her waist and he gently held her in a dip his eyes meeting hers before drawing her to her feet again, his arms still resting on the small of her back.

"Gohan..." she blushed and her eyes turned down shyly, her hands holding onto his muscular arms as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Videl...the competition..." but she shook her head and looked up into his eyes with a smile.

"I quit...I had to...Gohan there's not a single person I want to dance with besides you...would you dance with me now?" her voice was hesitant as she gently took one of his hands between hers.

He looked around at the empty park, the snow glistening off of the park benches and cobblestone pathways. Only the pines held any green beneath the white curtain, ice hung like a row of jagged teeth from the dark branches and his eyes met her lavender orbs slowly, "Right here?" He could see his breath mist in front of him and the openness of her dress did not escape his mind.

She nodded slowly trying to calm her heart as it pounded against her chest, "Just us Gohan, no cameras, no pressure, I just want to feel the happiness that dancing with you brought me again..."

A moment passed and he gently reached for her hand, she smiled shyly and took his hand as he swept her into a slow movement. His eyes met hers as he stepped carefully so as to avoid any ice on the cobblestones. She followed him with the trust of a partner, all the while she considered her next words and nervously bit her lower lip. The warmth radiating between them felt wonderful against the chill of the night.

"Videl I am really...truly sorry for what I said to you..." she smiled softly and drew her right hand from his left arm to place a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I never once blamed you Gohan...but I thank you for what you said..." she moved a step closer her head resting on his shoulders and his arms slid around her form holding her to his warmth. She could smell his scent, wild like the mountains, clean and bearing a hint of the mint leaves his mother coveted in winter. His breath caressed her cheek as he sighed and her eyes drifted contentedly closed, if she never moved from his embrace she would be happy.

"When I was partnered with Sharpner...I felt as if I had died, but not because of him...it was the fear that I would never see you again Gohan," his heart beat a comforting rhythm against her ear as she swayed with him slowly, "I didn't know what to do...and I fell apart."

"Erasa told me...it's one of the reasons I came...I had to come." his voice was a feint whisper, feeling this moment was so fragile that it might be shattered at any moment, but she continued on with a slight nod against his chest.

"Remember the day...when we were practicing at lunch. There was something I never got to tell you..." he nodded remembering the accusation that she was going to tell him of the change, "And I want to tell you now...but...I am scared to speak..because of what might change between us."

He stopped dancing and his fingers brushed her cheek, "Videl, it's alright, I promise that whatever you say I will still be here for you..." his confident words belied the butterflies in his stomach, something told him that the next moments would change his life entirely. He had felt the same that day that he had fought and defeated Cell, he could only hope the results would be a positive change.

She tilted her head a bit her chilled cheek pressing against the warmth of his hand, he marveled at the softness of her skin, despite years of fighting and more than one blow landed she still had the soft skin of her mother, as her eyes met his her fingers slid under his coat and her palm pressed against his heart. That light touch caused his breathing to stop for a moment, and despite the cold he had never felt warmer inside. Videl's eyes nervously sought comfort from his, and she found in his dark eyes a gentle kindness and a reassurance of his words.

Steadying herself with a deep breath, she had never felt so afraid in any fight she had faced, she spoke slowly so as to keep her words steady. _'I don't want him misunderstanding me...'_ she wished her voice was as clear as her thoughts, "Gohan...I have grown really close to you since this whole thing started. I've cared for you as a dear friend almost as long as I've known you and have come to rely on that friendship. You will never know how much comfort just having you in my life has been, but I realized that I cared too much to call you friend..."

She looked down, "This isn't coming out right..." she braced for what she would say next knowing that once it was said nothing would ever be the same again. "Gohan I...I love you...not just as a friend, but as the man who has been the light to my heart..." she bit her lip and looked down.

"Whatever you may think about me, I can't change my heart nor do I want to. Seeing you is enough to make me smile, and I feel like crying whenever I don't see you. I think about you from the moment I wake up to the moment I sleep..I know it seems dumb, and I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship...but I can't keep it inside anymore..." her eyes glittered as she blinked back the tears, but he smiled calmly and his thumb lightly brushed the tears from her eyes causing her to look up into his eyes.

A moment passed, her heart balanced on his next words whether it fell to darkness or soared to the heavens, but his eyes were warm and she knew then that he would never let her fall, "Videl...no one has ever said such kind words to me, and I am glad that we became partners because it brought us together. I just wasn't sure how much until now...Videl," he whispered her name as he leaned closer his breath a caress against her lips and she hung to every one of them, "I love you too...and I always will."

She shivered, not from the cold for she felt she would never be cold again, and she gently ran her fingers through his ebony hair drawing him closer. Her eyes closed and her lips found his, his own eyes drifting close as his arms slid around her waist. The touch of his lips sent shockwaves through her body and her toes curled in her shoes as her arms wrapped around his muscular shoulders. Drinking deeply of his kiss she arched herself into his arms wanting the moment to last forever. Each moment passed like an eternity as the two lovers drank of each other.

Slowly he broke the gentle kiss, and they both looked flustered, but his smile was warm and loving as he continued to hold her. Their eyes met and neither felt the need to say anything, they felt their hearts spoke volumes. He gently kissed her again and looked at the dark sky, still bringing fresh snowflakes, it seemed like forever since he had walked out of the banquet hall and he could tell she was starting to feel the effects.

"I should get you home before you become a popsicle," he smiled and looked at her, she looked at him and nodded a bit, "Are you alright Videl?"

Glancing at his worried face she nodded a bit, "My feet are a bit cold is all," she blushed a bit, it sounded so whiney to her but he shook his head silently chastising himself for not realizing her dancing shoes did nothing against the chill. Before she could reassure him she was fine he lifted her easily into his arms causing her to gasp in surprise.

"G..Gohan! What are you doing?" she wrapped her arms around his neck lest he drop her accidently.

"Carrying you home, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend get frostbite on our first date..." he stopped and smiled a bit looking at her, she smiled back and leaned her head against his shoulder shifting a bit in his strong arms to get comfortable.

"That sounded nice...being called someone's girlfriend...even better being called your girlfriend..." She sighed and closed her eyes, she did not desire to think of how her father would react when he found out, tonight she just wanted to let the moment remain in her heart. Gohan's steady breathing and footsteps lulled her to sleep with a sigh and he smiled as he glanced at her. The walk to her home was far too short for him even though it was nearly a half-hour with the snow and he contemplated waking her but decided against it after one look at her face.

Flying slowly up to the balcony at her room, he prayed the doors were unlocked and placed his hand on the clasp. Fortune seemed on his side today as the door opened easily and silently and he laughed inwardly, _'Chance seems to favor lovers...a good sign.'_ Stepping inside he admired the room a moment and slowly walked to the side of her bed laying her down gently. She stirred a moment, even in sleep longing to hold him again, but he knelt near her feet and slid her shoes off her feet before drawing the thick blankets over her form.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes his lips curved in a bemused smile before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white lily flower. It had taken a visit to the other side of the world to get it, but he knew it was better than a florist and the trip had been a good one to clear his thoughts. He had meant to give it to her backstage but had been forced to leave before the chance came. Laying the bud on the pillow beside the sleeping girl, he laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight dear one, even apart our hearts will always be together..." with that he stepped onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. The young man leapt into the sky and flew high and fast away from the city. Once into the safety of the mountains he gave a cry of pure happiness as he did cartwheels and flips in mid-flight laughing with the unparalleled joy that came only with the knowledge that you were loved. As he settled he landed at his house to find the rooms dark and quiet. He stepped inside silently and soon found his bed. Without bothering to change he tossed his shoes and coat into a corner and sighed feeling happier than he had in what seemed an age. His last thought before drifting to sleep was the woman who would forever hold his heart and the joy of a thousand tomorrows waiting to be enjoyed.


	7. Safe in Love's Embrace

Chapter Seven

Safe in Love's Embrace

The next day broke with sunlight through the lingering winter clouds, the light reflecting brilliantly off the snow that layered the ground. Winter birds sung to the morning as they finally had respite from the heavy snows of the past two weeks. The sunlight glittered through the large windows of Videl's balcony doors giving the room a sense of summer despite the chill temperatures. Stirring in the warmth of her blankets, the young woman sighed and vainly tried to force herself back to sleep. A moment later she sat up with a gasp as the fog of sleep slid away and the memory returned.

Feeling her lips she shivered and glanced at the skirts of her dress, "Was it all just a wonderful dream?" Her voice was bemused as she could not sort the reality from the dream. Leaning back she resting her hand on the pillow she was surprised to find a flower there. Slowly she lifted the lily and her lips curved into a serene smile as she inhaled the sweet scent. Hopping out of the bed, her steps light as if she walked on a cloud, she swirled about letting her skirts dance around her legs. It was almost ten in the morning, but as it was Saturday she knew she would be free for awhile...free to revel in the feelings that she had feared would never be known to her.

"Erasa will want the all the juicy details..." she mused to herself as she set the flower down and lifted the cordless phone from it's holder, "But I just have to do this first..."

She grinned as she dialed the number from the directory, a few moments passed where the other end rang. Finally a child's voice she knew well answered, "Hello Son residence..." he quickly spoke to someone else, "Did I do that right momma?"

Videl giggled as he came back to her after hearing an exasperated confirmation from Chi-chi in the background, "Good morning Goten."

She could hear him grinning happily as he spoke excitedly, "Good morning Videl! How are you today?"

"I'm...wonderful Goten, is Gohan there?"

"I'll see if he's up..." the phone was set down and she heard commotion in the background, "Gohan...Gohan! Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Goten..." her boyfriend's voice was a mumbled groan, "I had a long night kiddo...go get mom..."

"But Gohan! The phone's for you...it's Videl...HEY!" there was a sound of a young boy falling off his brother's chest as the older boy jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. He slid to a crashing stop into the wall before rising and grabbing the phone before his brother could scramble for it.

Taking a moment to calm his voice he spoke quietly, "Hello..."

Giggling on the other end she wanted to laugh in her elation at his voice alone, "Good morning Gohan..."

Sitting up with a wince the young man rubbed the bump on his head with a sigh and smiled, "I am glad you called...was last night..."

She smiled and laid back on her bed finishing the question into a statement, "A dream...only if we both had the same one...and if so I don't have a desire to wake up."

He sighed softly and nodded, "I was almost afraid to ask, I hope you're not mad for me not waking you..." he hesitated and glanced to where his mom was working in the kitchen before he spoke with a grin, "You just looked beautiful sleeping like that and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She almost giggled as she blushed furiously rising up and beginning to gather some clothes together as she talked to him. Her movements were light and she spun around in small circles feeling happier than a child at Christmas, "So Mr. Charmer, do you have any plans today?"

"Well, honestly, there's only one thing I absolutely have to do, but otherwise I'd like to see you..." his voice was hopeful and she sighed softly.

"Nothing would make me happier, I have to return my dress to Ms. Corwin and I am meeting with Erasa so she can get all the details...what is it you have to do?"

He smiled and looked over to the woman who had raised him lovingly, "Well, I am planning to have a long talk with mom regarding you." She nodded slowly and sighed shimmying out of her dress and sliding into a pair of blue jeans that rested at her flat stomach. Searching she found a sky colored blouse that hugged her curves flatteringly.

"Alright well, I'll call Erasa and we'll meet you at the dance hall in a bit alright?" she sighed softly as he replied in that gentle Son voice.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you there," he hesitated a moment and spoke softer, "And Videl...I still love you."

She felt like she was going to melt at that simple phrase as she held the phone and treasured every syllable, "I love you too Gohan, I'll see you soon." He bid her goodbye and she turned the phone off with a giddy sigh. She called Erasa and merely asked her to come over with her dress so they could return them. In spite of the blonde's persistent questioning, Videl would only say to come over and she would find out everything when she got there. Once she hung up the phone, Videl leaned against the door of her balcony and gazed out into the shimmering snow of the gardens with a smile. Even though she could see the fresh clouds on the horizon it seemed the world was celebrating the new joy with her for a short time.

The flower was spun slowly in her fingers as she closed her eyes and let the memory of last night come over her. The moment was broken by the insistent knocking on her door and she was surprised to find Erasa standing, somewhat breathless, at her best friend's bedroom door. Her dress from last night dangled on the hanger over her shoulder and she was wearing a simple pair of slimming jeans with a dark green turtleneck sweater. A moment passed where Videl regarded her friend in shock and the young blonde struggling to find her breath.

Videl was about to speak but Erasa grinned and held up a hand, "Details..." she gasped and sucked in a long breath, at this time she truly regretted ignoring exercise and gym classes, "I want details..."

Giggling in spite of herself, Videl swept her own dress into her arms and nodded slowly giving the other girl a chance to collect herself before she began the story. They talked as they walked down the large staircase and out into the streets of Satan City. Already it was abuzz with activity despite the early hour and cold weather, but for once the crowds did not bother Videl the way they normally did. Her steps were still light and at any moment she felt like she would break into another dance. Her voice was warm as she shared what had happened, she did not skip a single moment nor did she water it down at any point no matter how embarrassing it might have been.

Erasa walked along clinging to every word like a star struck child, and as Videl came to the end of the conversation with Gohan this morning the blonde stopped and sighed with a hand to her chest, "That was, like, the most beautiful story ever...Girl! I am so psyched for you!"

With a giggle the two women embraced and Videl smiled stepping back and holding the smaller woman's shoulders, "I wanted to thank you Erasa, you really helped me get through the tough times and I know what you did for me. Talking to Gohan and Ms. Corwin...it really means a lot to me."

Her green eyes glittered under the praise and she touched Videl's toned arm gently, "You're my best friend girl, it's the least I could do." Her voice was soft and warm with affection for the sister she had always wanted. Again they shared a hug before they made their way along the sidewalk towards the school. The front doors were locked but they found the side entrance open and made their way inside the all but deserted school building.

Arriving at the doors to the dance class they found the room occupied by their teacher and the partner that Videl had left at the competition. Sharpner was in his typical white slacks, but the scowl on his face warred with the platinum blonde hair framing his face as he spied the two women. Videl took a moment to scan the room and spied two figures wearing dark suits and sunglasses nearby, she sniffed a moment contemptuously at the bodyguards and dismissed them a moment later. A warm smile towards her teacher was all she managed before the boy stalked towards her, his eyes alight with anger.

"You! How dare you embarrass me like you did last night! You thought you could just come and go as you please without any regard for anyone else..." he raised a finger and she moved swiftly to catch it and jerked it down almost to the point of breaking with a hard glare.

"And you would know about regard for others wouldn't you Sharpner? You, who cared so much that you and your father manipulated me into dancing with you on the stupid thought that I might start to like you and even want to date you. Well I want you to look in my eyes Sharpner, because this is the last time I will say this..."

He struggled against her grip and looked up into her eyes as she spoke calmly, but her words were strong as the mountains, "There's only one man I love, and he will never be you, so stay out of my life!" With that she all but threw his hand away and walked towards her teacher, the two men in suits moving to help their client. Erasa giggled and leaned down to grin towards him.

"You know, it's rare to get dumped without ever dating a girl, but hey...you did it," and she winked as the blonde boy muttered and rose slowly his hand massaging his wounded finger. Unfortunately there was no aid for his wounded pride.

"You know what you are Videl!" his voice echoed through the dance hall as the entire occupants stopped to regard him, he was about to tell her when another voice spoke behind him, stilling his tongue.

"The loveliest girl you've ever had the fortune to speak with Sharpner?" Gohan stood in the doorway a slight smile on his lips. Erasa smiled big and waved with a glance at her friend. She had never seen the daughter of Hercule Satan blush so, but the signs were all there as he drew a hand from his coat pocket to wave back genially.

The sound of his voice caused Sharpner to spin with an almost animalistic growl, his two bodyguards moved in front of him and Gohan blinked in a classic imitation of his father scratching his head, "Gee, all this for me Sharpner? Whatever would you need bodyguards for?" A moment later the confusion was gone as swift as the morning mist and his eyes glittered with the dangerous air that caused the blonde boy to shrink back nervously. The three women watched with interest but none of them said a word to stop him.

He almost laughed as the two guards moved to stand shoulder to shoulder between him and Sharpner, but he moved swiftly and a flurry of steps later he stood within arm's length of the blonde aristocrat, "After all, it's not like I had any reason to want to hurt you..." His voice was a whisper as he drew back and swung his fist. He stopped just short of connecting with Sharpner's face but the force of the movement sent him skidding across the wooden floor. The two guards hired by Sharpner's father spun around in shock as the boy slid to a stop and looked up in fear only to find his enemy was kneeling before him once more.

"If you ever make Videl cry again, if you or your father try to meddle in her life again, that punch will find it's mark and I guarantee that it will not be the last...do you understand me?" Their eyes met, and gone was any of the gentle boy he had once made fun of, instead there was this dangerous force that he wanted no part of.

Struggling to keep the panic out of his voice, the blonde boy managed little more than an affirming nod. With that Gohan rose and walked past the two men in suits without a word and smiled to his girlfriend and good friend. The two men with Sharpner took a step towards him, but Gohan's glance over his shoulder halted them as effectively as a wall and they helped Sharpner his feet. His footsteps were swift in finding the exit leaving the occupants to laugh as they gathered together near the seats they had learned from, and the teacher they had come to love and respect.

Giggling happily, Sharon looked at her three students with a mixture of pride and joy, "That was certainly worth getting up this morning for Gohan, and while I should lecture you I just can't help saying well done."

He grinned and gave a bow with a smile, but the dance teacher did not miss the joining of his hand with Videl's. She smiled inwardly, _'Seems Erasa was right, they do make a good couple.'_

Videl drew the dress from where she had set it down and shook her head, "I am sorry I didn't get to dance in it..." she was stopped by Ms. Corwin's hand covering her own and pushing the dress back towards her.

"I want you to keep it Videl, as my best student you taught me as much as I could ever have taught you."

The young woman's amethyst eyes regarded the dress in her hand and she blinked as a mist formed in her orbs. Setting the dress down she moved and hugged the older woman gently. Ms. Corwin sighed and hugged her student in return grateful for the happiness she felt radiating off of her. Erasa smiled to Gohan and nodded her head drawing him aside and looking at him for a moment. She seemed to be weighing him as he stood before her, and her eyes showed nothing of what the scales said.

"I want to make sure you understand something Gohan, I like you as a friend and as a person I think you're great...but Videl's been my best friend forever..." she met his eyes and he was startled by her serious gaze, "I want you to know, if you hurt her...in anyway..."

He nodded and touched her shoulder, "If I do, I'll walk off the first cliff I find, for my heart would break if I did. You're a good friend Erasa, and I'd hate to do anything that would make you unhappy with me. Honestly, I don't have too many friends I can count on so I have to keep the ones I have close."

The green eyes glittered with affection and she nodded once giving him a thumbs up and a wink, "Good answer Gohan, keep that attitude up and we'll be set for life." And they rejoined the other two women. For awhile they just sat and shared stories from the night before, again Videl told the tale of her chase and the confessions they had shared which left both women in need of tissues. Once their tale was finished, Ms. Corwin relayed last night's events after the two had left.

"Sharpner was having a fit, his father walked out the moment it was revealed that you weren't going to dance..." she met Videl's eyes knowingly, "So we did what we could, fortunately the Paso Doble' is much more in Sharpner's style, he and Erasa did very well. Unfortunately he did win the competition and will receive his award at the Winter Homecoming dance," she muttered the last, it seemed like rewarding him for his scheming and arrogance.

Videl shook her head, "There'll be no living with him after this you know?"

"Well, the good news is, he hasn't signed up for next semester with me thank goodness, but I hope you three will be in attendance?" she was gratified to be given three nods, it wouldn't have been the same without them in her class. They spent the next half hour just talking about what had passed and enjoying their time without the stresses of the past few weeks. Gohan finally had the chance to learn what had transpired between Ms. Corwin and Sharpner's father.

He looked at her for a moment, "But, what if they come after you for letting it go?"

But she only smiled and shook her head, "If they do they do, I am not going to let you suffer anymore because of me. Besides, I have a few friends out there who can help me out if I need it."

The three students bid their goodbyes and went out into the chill morning, Erasa bubbling about how good the two looked together. For her part, Videl was content to slide an arm through her boyfriends and lean her head on his shoulder. Their footsteps carried them towards the park where the two lovers had revealed the feelings they had been holding in. As they came to the bridge that spanned the frozen creek Erasa jumped excitedly and began fishing in her small bag.

"Oh! Hold still you two, I have so got to get a picture of the two of you, so I can say I was the first to know about the two of you," Gohan moved and slid his arms around her toned torso with a smile and she rested her back against his chest. They watched as the blonde pulled one item after another from her bag, and not for the first time her friends wondered if there was a vortex within the purse's confines.

After several moments she held the camera up triumphantly before drawing it to one green eye, "Wow...that is too perfect..." she whispered as Gohan's strong arms held the young woman to him gently and a light breeze sent a swirl of snow dusting behind them creating an almost magical air. She swiftly pressed the button before the diamond like dusting vanished and then waved the two over to see the shot through the preview on the digital camera's window.

"That is...wow..." was all Videl could muster as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand in hers.

"I've never seen better," Gohan added giving a soft squeeze in return. Erasa beamed at them and promised to get that picture printed for them by week's end. After that the three went to get something to eat just enjoying the company of people who cared for them. As they sat there Erasa began to gush once more, "Gohan, the way you freaked Sharpner out was amazing, I've never seen him so shaken it was awesome. I hope I never make you that mad."

He shook his head, "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that Erasa, but he deserved it, him and his father..." he looked at Videl and smiled warmly.

She nuzzled closer, it was nice to feel that she was the one being protected instead of having to defend another. True she doubted she would ever feel vulnerable, still it was a good feeling that she was safe letting her guard down for a short time. The others in the small café gave her a glance, it wasn't everyday that Hercule's daughter was seen relaxing in a public venue. As Erasa and Gohan talked, the young celebrity was shaken from her content by the vibrations of her pager, forgotten in the routine of carrying it. Lifting it she stopped the vibration and regarded the number, her home number followed by two-four-six. She knew what that code meant and she hefted a sigh of resignation.

"My dad is paging me," she glanced at them for a moment and smiled, "Besides the clouds are closing again, might be a bad one, you'd best get home before it hits..." she hoped to hide the worry she was feeling but Gohan touched her hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he met her eyes her concern all but palpable and she softly touched his cheek with a shake of her head.

"It's alright, but I'll call you later alright?" he nodded and they stepped out together before bidding each other goodbye as the first icy raindrops began to fall. Flying as fast as he could, Gohan still found himself drenched by the frigid droplets as he stepped into the hallway running a hand through his hair he could feel the frozen shards fly. Hanging his jacket on the coat hanger and sliding his boots to the side of the rug, the young half-sayjin went to the living room and sought the solace of the fire that was burning there. He could hear Chi-chi in the kitchen as she was washing the dishes, and the silence meant that Goten must be still asleep, he had definitely gotten that from Goku.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the young man walked into the kitchen bracing to tell his mother. She was many things, overprotective, obsessive about his studying and she seemed to feel that he was destined to live with her forever...but above all else she was the woman who would always be first in his heart. Silently he hugged her gently from behind causing her to start before giving a gentle smile and hugging her oldest son in return.

"Not that I mind, but might I ask what brought that on?" she turned to face him, wooden spoon in one hand and a warm smile on her face.

Gohan smiled and shrugged a bit, "Well, I just wanted to hug you...but I do need to talk to you about something...kinda important."

She regarded him intently for a moment and nodded for him to speak, "Something happened last night, at the finals of the dance...well later that is...kinda in the park..." she could tell he was nervous, Goku was the same way when he was nervous.

"It's alright sweetheart," she took his hand in hers, "I love you and won't get mad...you can tell me." She knew her son was growing up, and while it scared her to no end, she did not want him to be afraid to tell her something.

He met her eyes and nodded, "I apologized to Videl, and she came and told me...well we told each other we loved each other as friends and partners, and more...and then..." his blush told a long story and she sighed remembering her romance with Goku fondly.

"So, the daughter of Hercule has earned your love...I knew there was something special about that girl," he blinked, no yelling? No outburst of how she disapproved.

When he voiced his surprise she shook her head, "Gohan, you are growing up, and for the life of me I wish you never would, but I know you are too special for others not to notice. Videl's a good woman, and as long as she treats you well I am happy."

He smiled and rose to kiss her on the cheek and as he hugged her he whispered, "No matter who I bring into my life, you will always be the woman I hold most dear."

She blinked back tears of warmth and love as she hugged him close, the moment was welcomed before she sniffed and smiled, "Go on with you, I have some cooking to do if I am going to satisfy you and your brother in one meal." She giggled and shooed him with the spoon playfully as he grinned and stepped out of the kitchen content with happiness.

Entering the living room, Gohan slowly lowered himself into the large armchair and propped his feet up on the footstool and leaned back contentedly. Drawing a blanket from the couch nearby he let the heat wash over him and felt the last of the winter chill leave his body. Moments passed like hours and he felt his eyes grow heavy with the steady rhythm of the clock that rested on the mantle above the fireplace. Soon his body slipped into the folds of sleep and it seemed like years when the ringing of the doorbell brought him back to the midday reality.

The sound of ice hitting the window caused him to scratch the back of his head and wonder who could be out at this hour. His mom's voice carried through the hall asking if he would answer the door. Rubbing sleep from his eyes the young man stepped to the door and opened it only to find the last person he would have expected. Still dressed in her jeans and sky colored blouse, her hair clinging to her scalp and shivering with lips that were suspiciously close to blue, Videl looked the worse for wear, her reddened eyes betrayed that she had cried recently, and the ice covered bag looked like she had plans for traveling.

"Videl...what are you doing out in this weather?" he spoke as he gently pulled her inside and shut the door. He pulled her coat from her shoulders as she shivered even in the warmth of the small house.

"Who was at the doo...oh my!" Chi-chi took one look at Videl and shook her head, "Goten get some towels, Gohan you boil some water for soup. As for you young lady, I want you to come with me and we'll get you warmed up quickly."

Gohan noticed his brother, still in his pajamas, hovering near the kitchen. Giving Videl a gentle hug he lifted his brother by the collar of his shirt and carried him down the hall. Once he saw his brother begin his task, the older boy went to the kitchen and soon had a bubbling pot of soup mixed up as well as a steaming mug of the special hot chocolate mix his mom had made. By the time he returned to the living room he found the girl bundled in a thick bathrobe that he doubted Chi-chi had ever worn. Videl was covered with a blanket and Gohan was relieved to find some of her color had returned.

Seeing him she smiled a bit and he knelt beside the chair his hands cupping her still cool fingers massaging them gently and she smiled savoring the warmth of his touch, "What were you thinking Videl? This is terrible weather to be out in."

She sighed and looked down as Chi-chi and Goten listened worriedly, for a few minutes the only sound was the slight crackle of the firewood, "I...got into a fight with my dad...and he yelled at me for...well for seeing you Gohan."

Chi-chi met her son's eyes but he shook his head and looked to Videl as she continued, "He and Sharpner's dad said they were going to transfer me to Fayette City to go to a girl's private school, so I told him I was going to leave before he could. At first I was going to go to Erasa's but he knows where she lives and I didn't want him to find me, I didn't want him to take me away from you..."

She stopped as she looked at Chi-chi, realizing for the first time that this might not have been her best idea. But her concern faded as Gohan rose and smiled gently to her and handed her the bowl before turning to his mother slowly, "I know it's a bit sudden, but would it be alright if she stayed mom?"

Videl's amethyst eyes met the woman who had been the only one in Gohan's life forever, and Goten beamed from the hall, "Can she mom? Please?"

The older woman seemed to be weighing her decision before she smiled and nodded once the ringlets of her hair bouncing as she did, "Of course she can, and if that blowhard father of yours wants to get to you he'll have to go through me." They all laughed though Gohan doubted that Videl knew how difficult that would truly be for the World Champion.

Goten bounded over and was caught in mid-pounce by his brother and drawn to the bedrooms down the hall. Gohan knelt to look the younger boy in the eyes, "Listen Goten, Videl's going to be staying with us which means you have to be careful with what you say and do. I haven't told her about Sayjins yet so act like you do when mom takes you to the store."

Giving a mutter the boy sighed and gave his affirmation, satisfied for the moment they returned to the two women who were waiting. As they arrived, Gohan's mother smiled gently, "So, why don't I hear the whole story of your new relationship..." Videl rose and moved to the couch to rest against Gohan's shoulder with a smile as Chi-chi took the vacated chair and her youngest child leapt into his mother's lap happily. For the next hour or so the story was retold and by the end Chi-chi felt a strong connection to this woman who had stolen her son's heart. The steady beat of the rain had not slowed but all inside felt comfort and warmth from the presence of the others.

As the day drifted into the evening Gohan showed their houseguest to his room, Videl carrying her dry clothes to change into, "You can sleep here, just lock the door in case Goten forgets you're in here and comes looking for me."

"Where will you sleep?" she ran a hand on the straight sheets as she took in his room. A desk with a lamp and a small library on the corner, a bookshelf and his dresser...simple and spartan but she could almost see his energy about the room.

"The couch is pretty comfortable, sometimes I'll just fall asleep there until morning, don't worry too much..." and he stopped to kiss her gently, "Goodnight Videl."

She bade him goodnight and closed the door softly with a sigh, but as she lay under his sheets she found sleep escaping her. Rising from the bed she stepped into the darkened hallway. Goten's door was closed and yet she could still hear the soft snoring from within. She was careful to make no sound as she came into the living room. Gohan lay with a blanket over his slumbering form, he had shed his shirt and the woman could not ignore the sight of his bare chest and shoulders. She also noticed a few scars marking his flesh, though she could hardly imagine what could have caused them.

Moving slowly she slid onto the couch next to him and as her head fell to her shoulder he blinked in surprise speaking in a hushed whisper, "Videl..." he blushed realizing his state of dress but was unable to move without pushing her to the floor, "What are you doing?"

She merely moved closer seeking his warmth and she closed her eyes, "I just...don't want to be alone Gohan...please...just hold me so I don't feel like I am alone?"

After a long moment he leaned close to kiss her cheek and gently drew a fleece blanket over both their bodies. His muscular arms slid around her waist as she rested her head against his chest with a sigh. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat soon lulled her into a soft slumber and he smiled slowly watching her peacefully sleeping. His last thought as he followed her to sleep was a dark one.

'_Mom's going to freak when she sees this...' _


	8. FaceOffs and First Dates

Chapter Eight

Face-Offs and First Dates

The next day dawned with the icy rain finally subsiding and leaving only a deep seeded chill that cut to the bone outside. In the small house nestled in the black forest, however, there was a warm and welcome feel that permeated every room. The couch found two figures resting comfortably in slumber, Videl's head rested where it had fallen on her boyfriend's shoulder while Gohan's bare and muscular arms held her close. The young woman sighed as she woke and realized where she was and what had brought her here.

A glance at Gohan confirmed that he slept still, his breath was like a feathered caress against her shoulder and it caused her to shiver pleasantly. Leaning back she smiled and nuzzled a bit closer with a content sigh. It had been a long time since she had felt so relax, the presence of the young man enough to release her tension. One hand moved to catch his gently interlacing their fingers together. She had just about returned to sleep when Chi-chi stepped into the room.

She wore a similar outfit to the one from yesterday and she regarded he two teens in a mixture of shock and anger. With a long breath drawn in she began a rant that caused Videl to cover her ears with a whimper, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR SENSES! SLEEPING TOGETHER ON THE FIRST DAY THAT'S...THAT'S...I CAN'T EVEN FIND THE WORDS! I KNOW I SAID I WANTED GRANDCHILDREN BUT I DID NOT MEAN THIS VERY INSTANT! GOHAN I EXPECTED MUCH BETTER OUT OF YOU, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE BUSTER, YOU THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WAS TOUGH TO TRAIN WITH, HE'LL LOOK LIKE A PUNCHING DUMMY COMPARED TO ME!"

By the time she stopped to draw another breath, her son had sat up and gave a resigned sigh as he saw the anger on his mother's face, Videl looked up and he shook his head a bit with a regretful smile, "Mom will you calm down? Videl just wanted to sleep on the couch, nothing happened..." his face was a bit redder and Videl felt a blush creep upon her own cheeks. "We just slept...see...we are both fully clothed..." he drew the blankets off to reveal his pants and Videl's full dress. Though he did glance at Videl a moment which only added to her embarrassment.

Chi-chi blinked, her mouth open in preparation of another tirade, but nothing came as she closed her mouth with a sheepish grin, "Well umm...that's good then..." before she became more flustered there was a knock at the door. Taking advantage of the distraction, Gohan's mother bolted to the door and opened it only to blink in surprise at what awaited her. Two police officers, both wearing their heavy winter coats, stood at her door, with five cruisers forming a chain in front of the cottage and finally a black limousine with a golden 'H' on the door with the championship belt decorating the side marked the world champion's arrival.

The woman took it all in a glance as Videl and Gohan listened from the living room, both looked at each other and spoke as one, "He didn't...he wouldn't..." with a groan they both muttered, "Oh yes he would."

"Ma'am we apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but we had a report that you are holding miss Videl Satan against her will..." Chi-chi's eyes narrowed as Hercule, wearing a heavy coat lined with fur, stepped out of the limo and pointed to the police speaking gruffly...and angrily.

"Videl is a guest here, but she is here of her own free will, that blowhard probably didn't tell you that she had run away last night did he?" her voice was sharp and clipped with her anger and she held the spoon in her hand. The police officers blinked in surprise, they had never heard anyone talk so about Hercule, and she was right in regards to what they had been told by the World Champion.

By this time the man had made his way to the doorway and shouldered past the two cops with a growl, "Where's my daughter! Give her back or I'll tear this place apart!"

He made a move to step forward but Chi-chi jabbed his chest with the spoon, brandishing it like a sword. To the cop's surprise, Hercule was forced back by this seemingly demure woman. As she stepped forward she began laying into him, her eyes glowing with flames of intensity. "You will not take a single step into my house! You may be used to throwing your weight around, but here you will learn that some people know the real you!"

By the time she had finished she had backed him almost to where the vehicles were parked. Finally he gave a frown and shoved the spoon aside in frustration, "You kidnaped my baby girl and I will make you pay for it!"

"Daddy stop!" Videl stood in the open doorway, heedless of the cold against her street clothes. The appearance of the supposed hostage caused the cops to mutter amongst themselves, but she continued with a firm voice, "I didn't get kidnaped and you know it! I ran away from home and they were kind enough to take me in. I am not going back with you until you give me your word not to try to send me to Fayette."

The large champion looked at her in astonishment, but his eyes narrowed as he glanced to the boy who stood behind his daughter, "Did he put you up to this! Turning you against your own father! Officer? I demand you take them in right now!"

The officer in charge tipped the bill of his hat with a shake of his head, "Mr. Satan, with all due respect, if she says she is here willingly, there's nothing we can do. She's a grown woman and competent enough to make her own decisions. So, if there's nothing else..." he tipped his cap towards Videl with a smile, "Take care of yourself Ms. Satan." With that he moved to the line of police cars and soon the World Champion was left facing the stern mother and his daughter's defiant gaze.

"What has gotten into you! I have given you everything, and all I ask is that you do what I tell you..." but he was cut off as she felt her anger boil over and tears of frustration, sadness and anger, were finally released.

"That's the problem dad! All my life has ever been was about what _you_ wanted, you never stopped to think what _I_ or anyone else may want. I want to be a woman, seen for something other than Hercule's daughter...the next World Champion...the future of Martial Arts! And I want to be able to do what I love, not what you want! For once dad...I am going to worry about my happiness."

She blinked her tears back and gently found Gohan's hand, "That's why I love Gohan, because he has never once made me do something that didn't make me happy. He cares nothing for himself, but does everything to make me happy...and I am going to stay with him and his mother...and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!"

With that she turned her back on her father shaking with the strain of keeping her emotions under control and walked quickly inside. Hercule stepped towards her but again found himself blocked by Chi-chi's strong presence. Despite her shorter height she managed to tower over him with the force of her will alone, "I think it's time you left Hercule, she made it clear enough and it's time you understood. Maybe you'll start considering what she said to you and find a way to fix the chasm you've forged. But for now I think it's best if you left her alone and left my home."

He was about to lift the slight looking woman out of his path, but a look in her eyes caused him to reconsider. She looked as if a tank would not move her and with a disgruntled sound he turned and a moment later the limo was barreling away. Chi-chi gave a satisfied sniff and turned to the doorway once more, but her satisfaction faded when she saw the young woman crying in her son's arms. She closed the door and went about warming up some tea to give her a chance to calm herself.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have brought," she sniffed and wiped her reddened eyes, but Chi-chi shook her head gently.

"The apology is not yours to give dear child, that man..." she sighed glancing at the door and shook her head, "...is more stubborn than most I've seen, and it is his place to realize he is wrong."

"I doubt that will ever happen Chi-chi," she said with a sigh of resignation as she gratefully took the handkerchief that her boyfriend offered, Gohan had been silent through the entire incident, and Chi-chi could tell he was weighing something, but what it was exactly she couldn't begin to harbor a guess. For the moment though, all thoughts were on the distraught girl.

"Well, I want you to feel at home here, as long as you wish to stay you are welcome..." Chi-chi smiled gently and took her hand, "I think you'll be a part of my family for a long time, so I want you to think of us as your family."

Videl's smile was bright as she nodded slowly and gave the older woman's hand a warm squeeze, that moment made her feel warmer than she had felt in a long time and she was glad to have the chance to enjoy it. Gohan smiled, he had been afraid of his mother and his girlfriend not getting along, but now it seemed that he needn't have worried too much. Soon they were gathered around the largest breakfast that Videl had ever seen, she wasn't sure what amazed her more, the amount of food or the speed with which Chi-chi had cooked it.

Goten was all but salivating at the table, and even Gohan looked famished as he sat beside her, "This is a lot of food Chi-chi, I mean for just the four of us isn't it a bit...much?" Videl's voice trailed off at the disbelieving looks from the two sayjins who regarded her as if she had just asked what color the sky was.

Gohan's mother simply smiled with a shake of her head, "Gohan's most likely more polite at school than he is at home and doesn't eat nearly so much." Gohan flushed in embarrassment and the two women giggled as they looked at the distraught boy. A moment later he was laughing as well rubbing the back of his head in a mirror of his father's old way. The meal went by uneventfully, save for Videl's amazement when she saw the two boys go to work. For his part, Gohan was glad she was able to be distracted from her worries, he knew that the confrontation between her and the World Champion had been hard to take. As Videl and Chi-chi began to clear the dishes, with his mother asserting that it was unnecessary and Videl equally asserting that she wanted to, Gohan took a moment to lean against the doorway and take in the feeling of...completeness. Videl stopped to look at him and noted his seemingly content smile.

At her inquiry he shook his head with a warm look at his mother and his love, "Just realizing that I feel whole with you, something I have not felt in some long time. I think you were the piece that my family I were waiting to find."

Videl felt her cheeks warm at the words, and she smiled brilliantly her eyes glittering like a million stars had been planted in her eyes, "Gohan..." she barely whispered his name and yet countless feelings were shared between them in a single glance. Chi-chi sighed softly, each moment was making her feel more confident that this was going to be something wonderful. The doorbell rang and she swiftly assured the two that she would get it and not to worry. Stalking to the door she silently vowed to wreak vengeance if it were that blowhard Hercule again.

As the door opened, however, she was forced to school her features as she realized that the young woman before her was most assuredly _not_ the World Champion. The girl was about Videl's height and was wearing a fur-lined coat that fell just to the back of her calves, underneath was a light green sweater and a pair of blue jeans that flattered her figure. Chi-chi took this young girl in for a moment as the woman's green eyes regarded Gohan's mother with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

"Umm like hi, I think we spoke before on the phone, I'm Erasa...is Gohan here?" the voice confirmed Chi-chi's suspicions and she smiled gently.

"A pleasure to meet you in person Erasa, yes he's in the living room," and she opened the door allowing the girl to come in. The young blonde took in the warmth of the home, it's simple welcoming feel enough to put her at ease. Rounding the corner she gave a little squeal at the sight of Videl and all but tackled her friend. Videl blinked and hugged her back as Gohan chuckled a bit.

"Girl I've been worried sick ever since your dad came looking for you at my place this morning, but I figured I might find you here, now are you alright?" and she took her friend's cheeks in hand looking for all the world like a worried mother examining her child. As they talked together Gohan met his mother's eyes meaningfully before speaking softly to his girlfriend.

"I have to run for a bit Videl, I promised mom to get some things from the store, will you be alright with Erasa for awhile?"

The blonde beamed and winked, "No worries cutie, I'll watch over her for you."

He chuckled and bade them all goodbye as he gathered his coat from the wall, his mother met him in the hallway and placed a hand on his arm, "Where are you really going?" Her voice was worried as she spoke softly not wanting Videl to hear her. Her son gently put a hand over hers on his arm and smiled gently, but his eyes were as serious as ever.

"To try to make things right, I'll be back later though," he leaned close to kiss her cheek and slid his coat on before stepping into the cold morning air. Chi-chi watched from the doorway until he was out of sight into the clouds before closing the door and she whispered to herself, "Good luck Gohan."

His flight was short, through the mountains and north towards the city limits, once he reached the mansion he slowed and hovered over the location for a long moment to ensure the coast was clear. Once satisfied he would not be seen he landed about a block away and walked towards the large house. He noticed the limousine parked outside and his eyes flicked across the four guards that were patrolling the grounds, he made a point of stopping at the gate which was closed for the first time since he had started regularly coming to it. The irony that a supposed kidnaping would cause the World Champion to strengthen his security after it was too late caused him to smirk as he pressed the intercom button at the gate's left pillar.

"May I help you?" the voice on the other end was crisp and all business which caused the boys grin to fade.

"Gohan here to see Hercule Satan," he waited for the voice to respond.

"Do you have an appointment?" again the stoic voice came through the box and Gohan was sorely tempted to just leap over the gate, but he held the temptation down...for now.

"He'll see me, just tell him the boy who Videl is staying with is here to see him."

"One moment sir," a few passed with Gohan growing colder by the second, the sun did nothing to lessen the sharp cold, finally the voice returned, "Come inside and wait by the front door for your escort." A buzz sounded and the gates swung open just wide enough for him to enter. Gohan entered slowly and as he stepped through the gates closed behind him with a menacing bang. The pathway had been cleared of ice as he walked towards the front doors.

As he approached the right side doorway was opened by a servant and he was directed to come inside. Declining to have his coat taken, the young man was led through the first floor to a small study in the west corner near the staircase. Inside was a desk, neatly organized with a leather chair behind it. A tall grandfather clock stood in one corner of the room and two bookshelves framed the window that was immediately behind Hercule's chair. Two chairs sat on the opposite side of the desk and the window on the side wall looked out towards the gardens.

Sitting in the armchair, the World Champion regarded him silently as the servant led him inside, "Gohan to see you sir..." Hercule waved a hand in dismissal and the door was closed leaving Hercule and the boy to face each other. Gohan met his gaze calmly from the doorway, he waited calmly as the minutes stretched by tolled ominously by the clock.

"You have much to explain boy," that voice caused Gohan to turn, and only then did he realize that there was another with them. Standing at a mini-bar, swirling a wine glass in one hand, was a man that was so strikingly similar to Sharpner that Gohan would never mistake them for father and son.

Hercule spoke for the first time, and his voice was calm, but bore a steely edge that would have unnerved most who heard it, "Sit down, and we'll talk."

Gohan slid into the chair as instructed still watching the large man across from him, Sharpner's father was dismissed from his thoughts for the time being. Hercule's eyes never moved from the boy before him and he continued speaking slowly, "I do not know if you can possibly realize the implications of what you've done, Videl isn't any normal girl and as such she cannot be permitted the same luxuries that most girls her age have. From the standpoint of the expectations she must fulfill she does not have time for a relationship, especially when she must consider that her future husband must be someone the public will accept as much as I will. Taking her away will jeopardize her chances of finding a good husband who is on the same social level as she is."

He sighed and spoke slowly, "She's my baby girl, and I am not ready for her to begin slipping away without knowing she is in good hands. Face it Gohan, you're not aptly prepared to take care of Videl, your family is poor what with your father having no gainful employment and your mother living off of the land with only the charity of friends to support her. What kind of life is that for the daughter of a legend?" His voice took on a persuading friendliness that stank of deception as he leaned forward to gaze at Gohan intently.

The young man felt his grip tighten on the arms of the chair, he certainly didn't like where this conversation was going. Before he could speak, however, Hercule nodded towards his cohort who laid a silver briefcase upon the desk and undid the clasp with a loud click. The opened briefcase revealed a square of five columns by three rows of bills. Gohan could estimate it at near a half million dollars. His eyes flicked from the money to Hercule and back again curiously.

"Every man has his price boy," Elliot's voice spoke slowly, "A half million dollars if you walk out of Videl's life forever."

He wasn't sure whether to laugh at the absurdity of the offer or to ki blast the briefcase, desk and the two men into next week. He kept his face blank and forced his grip on the arms to relax, anger was never something he wanted to lose control to, for he didn't know what might happen should his anger get the better of him. Slowly he stood up and regarded Hercule calmly, but his eyes burned with rage.

"You disgust me Hercule, that you would take your image over your daughter's happiness even now, you obviously did not listen to a word she said at my house..." the World Champion moved to speak but Gohan slammed the case closed and silenced him with a look, "Perhaps it's time you asked yourself what's best for _her_, what makes _her_ happy. I don't expect you to like me, after all you have shown you have no respect for my family, but at least understand that I love your daughter. You think that my love is so shallow that it can be sold like a piece of meat!" He grabbed the case and shoved it towards Hercule causing him to fall back a bit.

"I will not leave Videl's side, and whether you like it or not, we are going to continue to be together..." he turned to leave but stopped at the door, "Someone once told me that the definition of loving someone is when you put their happiness before your own. Maybe you should start thinking about whether you truly love your daughter." With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him shaking the walls and leaving a stunned Elliott and a very shocked Hercule.

As soon as he was outside, the young man walked swiftly around the corner and took to flight before he did something he would very much regret. He returned home after flying randomly for a few hours. As he walked inside he found the two girls in the middle of a board game with his brother, Videl and Erasa laughing together as Goten's face contorted in thought. He knew in that moment that he could not bring himself to tell her about the confrontation between him and her father, it would be devastating and he wasn't sure she could face that now.

Noticing his return they all regarded him, and Videl smiled gently, "I missed you Gohan, come and join us, we were just playing Battleship with Goten here."

"No fair, it's two against one!" Gohan's brother nearly whined and the three older kids laughed as Gohan knelt beside his brother across the coffee table with the girls.

He gave a wink to Videl and Erasa as he looked at Goten's board, "Well I'll be your partner and we'll even the odds alright kiddo?" he beamed at the brother he had idolized and nodded. The game went by, the girls proving victorious and as they played Erasa piped up the conversation with a smile.

"So are you two going to the Homecoming dance on Saturday?" the mirror images of confused faces that met her caused both the blonde and Goten to break into laughter, but Erasa managed to regain her composure with a giggle, "Don't tell me you forgot what Ms. Corwin told us about with Sharpner going to receive his award and everything."

"Well we hadn't really thought about it..." Videl broke off and met Gohan's eyes shyly, it would be the first time she had actually attended a dance, never having much of a reason to do so before. But truthfully she was hoping that he would ask her to go. She looked up and blushed realizing he was looking at her, as their eyes met he grinned a bit and nodded as he answered.

"And miss our first chance at an official date? I don't think so...if you want to Videl, I'd be glad to take you."

She giggled and nodded as Erasa smiled to them both as they settled in their talk turning to the next semester which would begin tomorrow. Gohan just let the time go without worrying about Hercule, Sharpner or anything that wasn't his family and friends. Tomorrow would be time enough for those things. Hours later the blonde bid them goodbye with a promise to see them in the morning at school and the Son household soon fell into slumber as Gohan anticipated the morning.

The next day was like any other school day, other than having to ride with Videl to avoid explaining how he got to school on time every day. They arrived together and were met at the door by their dance teacher who smiled and drew them to a side area of the hallway where Erasa met them. The young lovers blinked in curiosity, but Ms. Corwin smiled gently and began explaining.

"I wanted to ask you three to do me a favor, would you come to my class and perform a demonstration for the new beginner's class? It would be great for them to see what they'll learn."

Gohan blinked as Erasa nodded enthusiastically, Videl gave her assent as well and he shrugged with that quirky grin, "Can't say no to that..." Sharon was ecstatic and told them that they would be welcome to come since their class would be the period following her beginner's class. Gohan bade the girls goodbye as he left for his advanced calculus class. As he walked through the hall, adorned with posters proclaiming the coming dance, he thought about what had led to where he was. It seemed an almost magical journey, and he couldn't think of a more suitable way to celebrate this new beginning than the Homecoming Dance.

His thoughts were interrupted as he rounded a corner and ran into Jessica Linham, the school's ace reporter for the Orange Star Gazette. She pushed the glasses to her nose and gave her brown curls a slight bounce before holding up a cassette recorder and she peered in close causing Gohan to lean back a step. She was more than a little creepy and many students made a concentrated effort to avoid her, she had a habit of mixing up the words she wrote, still he realized that there was little way to get away short of moving her physically.

"Jessica Linham, Orange Star Gazette, I was covering the dance competition this weekend and rumors were abound about the sudden departure of Videl Satan from the competition, any comment as one of the alternates for the competition Gohan?" she grinned a bit, he was willing to bet she knew more than what she had asked and he began walking, but she would not be deterred.

"After questioning the other dancers backstage I heard that you had a very emotional exchange with Videl, afterwards she followed you outside and did not return to the stage...so the question everyone is dying to know..." she stopped in front of the crowded hallway where his class was, with students holding onto the precious moments before the bell rang it was the perfect audience to put him on the spot as she raised her voice, "Are you and Videl truly an item? Is the Princess of Satan City off the market? Give me something Gohan!"

The recorder was pressed so close that it bumped his nose, and all conversation stopped as the students regarded him in surprise, while the would be paparazzi was often incorrect in all the details, the stories still were mostly true and credible. Giving a silent groan the boy sighed and snatched the recorder from her. Resisting...barely...the urge to shatter it, he took a long calming breath and spoke quickly into the microphone, "No comment."

He tossed the recorder back and stepped into his calculus class as the bell rang, but it did nothing to still the whispers that followed his statement as the reporter called after him, "That's not a denial!" The day passed on, with many close calls to avoid the girl, she was a nuisance and he was amazed she was able to keep pace with him. Still he did keep her distant with a generous use of the men's room and the boy's locker rooms to delay her. Finally lunch rolled around and he met Videl and Erasa with a sigh as he slumped into the seat next to Videl.

"Rough day?" she asked, her hand seeking his beneath the table, they hadn't really discussed when to spread the word about their relationship. It was the main reason that he was trying to avoid Jessica until he had asked her about it. More to the point, he didn't know whether his girlfriend would want their relationship to be next week's cover story.

Erasa, sitting across from them, looked worriedly at Gohan as he relayed the story of his day. Then she looked down and spoke softly, "Don't look now Gohan, but I think your stalker is watching us...at the table behind you."

Gohan's hearing just picked up the sound of a shutter from the camera and he groaned again, "What do you think Videl?"

She giggled a bit, "At first I thought about just scaring her, but I suppose we'd best air it out before the wrong things get said. Besides..." she added with a grin, "I kinda like the idea of telling everyone this story."

He nodded and Erasa giggled rising slowly and stepping around carefully and surprising Jessica, "Hi!" The girl, so intent on her targets, jumped about a mile and scrambled to catch her equipment before it was too late, "We were wondering if you'd join Gohan and Videl for the exclusive interview...with myself of course." Erasa winked and giggled as the girl almost fell over again in excitement.

The rest of the meal was spent answering probing questions that told the story, with some side notes attached, of the joining between Gohan and Videl. Some details were passed up, and the situation with Videl and her father was completely omitted, but all in all the story was fairly well told. The girl took frantic notes not wishing to miss a word of what was said and by the end she was a bit misty eyed and had to remove her glasses as she sniffed a bit and smiled regarding her notes.

"Alright...a final question for you three..." she had as much on Erasa as she did anything and planned a complete article about the matchmaker and friendship, "Off the record for this one." And she turned off the recorder before looking at the three.

"I can print the article whenever you like, because I know you haven't told anyone else and out of respect for your wishes I will hold off releasing this issue until you're ready. Plus I'd love an interview with your teacher and even Sharpner...though I doubt he'll be very willing to talk with me." She winked and giggled.

Gohan looked to Videl and Erasa, who merely shrugged, "It's like, your secret to share guys, I'm just the lucky one who knew first."

"And helped it form thank you very much," Videl grinned as she spoke in her best no-nonsense tone of voice. After a moment of consideration she leaned close to whisper to Gohan, her breath caressing his ear in such a fashion that he visibly shivered. He grinned a bit though and nodded once.

"I think that's a great idea," he smiled to Jessica, "Saturday night, I think there's no better date for the release of this story."

Jessica nodded and smiled gently, "You guys are the best, congrats to the both of you. Can you stop by Friday before three, I want to show you the final draft so you can make sure that it is satisfactory. Also I'll need a really good picture for the cover."

They agreed and the girl ran off directly for the press room, and Gohan looked to Videl with that quirky grin, "So, our first date is set then?"

She nodded with a broad smile, "This is going to be a long week, but I can't wait for the next dance." And the three lifted their drinks in a toast to the first date, six days and counting.


	9. Save the Best for Last

Chapter Nine

Save the Best For Last

The clock ticked the minutes, Erasa smiled comfortingly to her friend as she watched Videl make yet another circuit of the small living room. The girls were dressed in their skirts from Ms. Corwin's closets and Videl wore a light glittering lip gloss thanks to her blonde friend. They had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes and Videl was looking prepared to pull her hair out from the braid that flew like a whip with her movements if her date did not arrive soon. For her part the blonde was trying to keep her friend calm, occasionally reminding her that Gohan was coming from his home which was a good distance away. But Videl would not be comforted, as it was she was starting to grow worried about her first date being a bust.

"What if he changes his mind Erasa? What if he decides he doesn't want to go to the dance afterall??" she frowned and stopped in mid-step, "Or worse, what if dad got to him?? Would he go that far...Gohan's strong but I don't know if he's able to take my dad on..."

Erasa rose gracefully and took her friend by the shoulders, "Easy, take a deep breath," and Erasa put words to actions as she guided Videl through a deep, calming breath, "Now let's consider this okay? One, Gohan's not going to bail on you, he is, like, far too much of a sweetie for that. Two, I don't think that anyone could stop him from getting to you, even your dad. You saw how he was with Sharpner right?"

Videl nodded slowly and moved to hug her best friend, "Thanks Erasa...I don't know how I would have made it through this without you."

They held each other for a moment, each welcoming the love of one they held closer than a sister. The moment passed with the ringing of the bell and Erasa smiled gently, "There, I think your prince charming has arrived." She almost giggled as Videl all but leapt to the mirror to check that everything was in place. She knew it was foolish, Gohan wouldn't care what she looked like, but she wanted this to be perfect for him.

Erasa moved fluidly to the door and smiled as she found her prediction right. Gohan stood a bit nervously, his black button-down shirt open at the top and it met a pair of black slacks and his black dance shoes. She smiled a bit taking it in, the dark colors complimenting his fair complexion, and over it all was a long gray coat with a scarf that hung down his shoulders. The wind behind him carried the soft scent of cologne, and something else...wilder and free it was a scent she had been told simply _was_ Gohan.

"It's good to see you again Gohan, come on in," she opened the door and he smiled that charming Son smile as he stepped inside carefully. When he did, the girl's emerald eyes spied a pair of roses, one red the other a soft pink. Once the door was closed he looked at his friend and held the pink one out to her as he met her eyes.

"I wanted you to know how much I appreciated everything you've done Erasa, you've been a truly wonderful friend to both Videl and myself. And if the day comes where I can return the favor, I pray you will not hesitate to come and ask," she took it and hugged him gently with a warm smile.

"Gohan, you're too much of a sweetie, you know that. And I will remember what you said, you and Videl are the most important people in the world to me." She stepped back, cradling the rose in her hands for a moment and nodded towards the living room where Videl had just stepped around the corner. She blushed a little as Gohan looked at her and his breath caught.

"Videl...you look...amazing," he walked to meet her and gently took her hands in his, "I only thought I knew what beauty was until I saw you."

Her blush deepened and she looked down with a smile, but only until he tilted her chin up and gently brushed the rose across her cheek. She took it carefully, not wishing to damage the flower in any way. Time stood still as she drank in his dark orbs, she felt her heart flying as he cupped her cheek tenderly. Erasa sighing blissfully caused them to remember that they were not alone and they both looked down sheepishly, but she only giggled.

"We'd best get going, you two are center stage this night," but they both stopped and looked at her causing her to scratch the back of her head in confusion, "What?"

"Don't you have a date coming Erasa?" Gohan spoke quietly, he hadn't considered that his blonde friend might not have anyone coming to take her. She looked away and spoke quickly.

"Like, it's alright, I mean I had someone but...well he decided to cancel..." but her voice faltered a bit and Videl had a moment of guilt as she moved and looked her friend in the eye.

"I am so sorry Erasa, all this time I've been worried about myself...I didn't even consider how you are and what's going on with you. You've been such a wonderful friend, and I've..."

But Erasa shook her head and smiled, "Don't. You didn't know, and I didn't want you to worry, this is your guys' night and I didn't want anything ruining it."

Gohan joined the two girls and looked at Videl, who smiled a bit and nodded at his silent question. He smiled and took Videl's hand, then took Erasa's, "Well, I know it's not the same Erasa, but I'd be honored to be the date of my best friend, and my girlfriend tonight. There's not a pair of finer women who I'd rather go dancing with than you two."

Videl smiled and winked to her friend as Erasa felt her smile grow and she slid her arm around Gohan's left, "Then I will accept going out with my two dearest friends." The two girls placed the roses on the table by the door, the red and pink crossed with the buds meeting together. A mirror of the two women's unshakeable bond. The three had decided to walk from Erasa's house to the school since it was only a couple of blocks and none of them had a car of their own. As they walked the three talked a bit about anything that came to mind, but soon they found themselves approaching the school.

A banner above the doors proclaimed the event, with a line of cars and limousines dropping party goers off and waiting in the parking lot. Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores and even several Freshmen were in attendance. Even here though, the various cliques were formed, and circles of friends met together, with those who chose to be outside or were forced out by the people in those circles. Teachers roamed through the students as they approached the doors, Gohan gentlemanly opened the door for his dates. Inside they found several tables set up with refreshments, and a flyer for drawings later, a sign up list for song requests and, sure enough, a copy of the Gazette with the picture Erasa had taken covering the front page. Gohan stopped and read the headline with interest as Videl and Erasa grinned to each other.

"'Match Made In Heaven: The Princess of Satin City and the Thief of Hearts...'" he shook his head, "A bit cliche, but I like it."

"We'll get one on the way out, come on, there's Ms. Corwin," Videl guided them over to the door of the gym, fast music blaring as the bodies of the students melded together in their dancing. Balloons in various colors hung against paper streamers, and a large canvas covered the wooden basketball court to prevent damage from the dark shoes. A DJ was set up in the far end of the floor and students who were taking time out from dancing sat amongst the bleachers talking with friends happily. Lights set on stands across the room cast various colors in a melody as vibrant as the music across the dance floor. As they approached, their teacher smiled, wearing the same dress she had been wearing on their first day, the skirts moving as if they had a life of their own as she moved with the music, even subtly.

"Well, that was quite an article she wrote, and she was far too flattering, but I am glad that the world can know," indeed even as she spoke several girls, who were sharing punch at one of the tables were standing together and whispering as they pointed.

Videl hugged Gohan a bit closer, "Well, what better time than this right? Even if Sharpner is going to get an award tonight."

"Well, I just hope his head doesn't swell too much, the platform isn't very solid," they all laughed and she smiled to Gohan, "I know your dance card might be fairly full with these two ladies, but I hope you will save your teacher one dance before the night's over? If Videl and Erasa do not mind."

Gohan blushed, he wasn't used to so much attention, but before he could answer Videl giggled, "Of course, I'd love to see you dance Ms. Corwin, show us what you can do." But her grin faded as the last person she ever wanted to see tonight entered and caused a renewed murmuring through the students in the hall. Sharpner, with his father in tow, entered into the lobby wearing identical white suits. The three women each gave him stony stares and Gohan spoke to move inside before the blonde men could spy them.

"Well, if I am going to meet my dance card, I'd best get started, Ms. Corwin, we'll see you later alright?" she nodded and smiled to her star students as they vanished into the darkened room and the sea of students. Finding a place among the bleachers to store their coats he took Videl onto the floor as the first slow song began. Many inside halted their dances to watch the now famous couple, some astonished to find the rumors true, and many reconsidering their opinions of Son Gohan.

Seeing they had an audience, Gohan gently moved into the first position of a waltz, it was a harder dance for Videl due to the pace, but she didn't hesitate to follow him into the first steps. They circled in four step movements, him leading her with the confidence of love and her following with full trust. Their grace was only bettered by their happiness as he gently spun her, slowly in time with the song. And he ended with a flourish and a bow over her hand with her blushing and curtsying carefully.

Their audience began to applaud, many of the girls swooning a bit, and more than one began chattering to their dates about why couldn't they be so graceful. Videl hugged him and grinned, "Well the first one is out of the way, and just think, Ms. Corwin probably just got twenty new students for her classes from that."

He grinned swinging her around and looking into her eyes, "Just as long as I continue to bring a smile to your face my dear one, I am content." Those words were enough to bring just such a smile to her lips as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He held her close as he returned that soft kiss with a gentle laugh against her lips. As they broke the kiss, Gohan realized their audience had not gone and both dancers blushed a bit, making a swift exit where they met with a giggling Erasa.

Across the room, Sharpner's father watched them with predatory eyes, his son and his 'date' nearby. She was there because Elliott refused to allow his son to be seen at a dance or any other public gathering without a date. The girl had come from a local escort service, and while she was a knockout as far as the looks department went, the pale red dress hugged her curves enticing the eye, her brains seemed to be lacking. A glance at his failure of a son caused the aristocrat to gnash his teeth in further frustration as all his plans were unraveling. His only consolation would be if his tormentors suffered as greatly as he had. Already his mind turned towards his plans, but nearby Sharpner sighed for what seemed the millionth time in an hour.

"Dad, can't we bail? We lost, it's over, why do I have to be here after that pathetic article that...wannabe reporter wrote?" They had already received more than one snickering comment and at least one threat of a beating. Videl was a very popular girl and people didn't take kindly to him upsetting her. Gohan had even been defended by a surprising number of the student body, it disgusted Sharpner...and secretly he felt a bit envious, not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

But his father shoved the head of his cane under his son's chin roughly forcing him on his toes to meet his father's gaze levelly, "You listen to me and you listen good. I've been humiliated, my son passed up for an insignificant! You will stay, and you will receive the award so that we may salvage something from this mess. Besides, we have never lost until we surrender, I still have at least one card left to play."

His hand went to the documents in his left pocket as Sharpner muttered, "Fine, but at least let me dance and enjoy what _I_ can salvage, one of us still has to come to this school remember?"

Elliott considered showing the boy exactly what he thought of his son's opinion, but he decided to wait for now. He made his way around the main dance group and into the hallway. His son and the escort beginning to dance among the other students. For a time all was simply a normal dance, Gohan and his teacher shared a quickstep on the floor causing many students to re-evaluate their thoughts on a dance class. Ms. Corwin giggled as she danced, her feet moving in steps remembered as if they had been done yesterday. Gohan enjoyed the dance, his teacher proving to be a pleasant partner.

After their dance, Sharon was elicited for by at least a few female students for pointers on beginning to learn to dance. She was happy to share her advice with a twinkle in her eye and laughter in her heart. Her green skirts swirled as she moved from one excited girl to another. Finally though she had to step back and give a curtsy of regret as she smiled and bid the ladies farewell. The time had come where she was to present Sharpner's award, and though she was none too happy to fulfill her duties as the teacher, it was something she had to do.

Making her way to a small podium where a microphone had been placed near the DJ's booth, she awaited her introduction and stood slowly. Gohan and Videl, having just finished their dance, stood near the front of the on-looking students as their teacher began to speak her voice soft and musical even through the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I had the distinct pleasure to enroll some of my students from my Introduction to Dance Class into the Regional Dance Competition this year. And through many adverse and unusual circumstances, a pair of my students managed to win the competition. I am pleased to present, Sharpner and his partner Erasa."

As the spotlight shone on Sharpner, he was almost radiating arrogance, his stride more of a strut as he made his way through the crowd, his date on his arm. Her hair matched his for length, and the darker red was a contrast to the pale shade of her gown, once they reached Ms. Corwin, he released her arm and made his way forward alone. But as he approached he was met with a chorus of boos and unkind comments from the student body.

He frowned as he stood, uncertainty showing on his face and the mask of arrogance he had worn like a shield began to slip as he looked to his teacher covering the microphone with one hand, "What is going on?!"

She looked at him calmly, her eyes glittering, "People don't like you Sharpner, nothing I can do about that."

Erasa moved to join them at the pedestal, her green eyes shining with mirth and more than one catcall followed her as she stepped to the microphone first speaking slowly into it, "Thank you everyone, I admit I danced with Sharpner and while he wasn't my first choice we won the competition, but I didn't do it to win for Sharpner, and even for myself, I only danced because I had an awesome teacher and didn't, like, want to let her down. So Ms. Corwin, thank you for everything."

As she stepped back there was a thunderous applause as student and teacher embraced in a hug. In fact the cheering was so loud that Sharpner had to wait a full five minutes before he could speak. Even then the booing continued as Videl looked at her friend and then whispered to Gohan before stepping away, "I'll be right back Gohan."

He arched a brow as she walked towards the DJ's booth nearby, but he said nothing and shrugged at Erasa's silent question. Sharpner's words all but ignored for the moment, he was saying about his effort and the fact that he felt it was a well-earned victory. But Videl smiled mischievously as she approached the young DJ. He was a student she knew from at least one class, Derrick was a student who had been a 'geek' when he had started at Orange Star High School and had been one of many prone to being bullied and beaten up by upperclassmen.

Videl put a stop to that one day, and while it was not unusual for such things from the daughter of Hercule, she went beyond that. She had invited him to sit with her and Erasa at lunch, walked with him home and soon enough considered him a friend. His geek days were over, as puberty had done wonders for him, but he had joined the ranks of admirers who would gladly do anything for her. Seeing her he smiled and set his headset aside to speak as he rolled his eyes at Sharpner's continued speech.

"Man this guy is really a loser isn't he?" she nodded and grinned a bit, Derrick would defend her in any way he could. He had helped as a member of the editing staff on the newspaper. Seeing the article had been one of the highlights of his journalistic career.

"Hey Derrick, a need a quick favor?" he grinned and nodded once, "Do you have a second mike? I think some things need to be cleared up."

He chuckled and connected a second microphone to the first, "Anything for you hun, especially if it shuts that moron up." She took the mike with a word of thanks and stepped towards the podium, as she approached Sharpner's words died off in mid-sentence and many in the crowd began to cheer, as much for the silencing of Sharpner as for their favorite celebrity. But soon enough she would give them a new reason to cheer.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Corwin, but I think there's something that should be pointed out," she walked up and rose to stand next to her teacher, her best friend and Sharpner and faced everyone, "The fact is that Sharpner was not your first choice as a dancer in the competition, and he wasn't supposed to dance with Erasa that night."

The crowd listened intently, much of this was not new to them after the article, but Videl continued without pause, "It was supposed to be Gohan dancing with me that night, but Sharpner and his father went out of their way to try and keep that from happening." Her voice was acid with accusation as she shot a glare at the two men she had mentioned before she looked to Gohan and her voice changed softly.

"But that didn't stop Gohan and I from finding each other, we are now happily together, but I think it's a bit unfair to everyone here. They didn't get to see us dance, and it's unfair to reward someone who we're not sure if he is the better dancer," her eyes gleamed as she stepped closer to Sharpner speaking intently, "So I think the only way to be fair, is to let the students decide as they see Sharpner and his partner dance off against Gohan and myself."

At that statement the students cheered loudly as one, Sharpner looked around in surprise but Ms. Corwin giggled a bit, "A splendid idea, since I have not seen the pair of you dance myself, so Sharpner? What do you think?"

"Erasa's her best friend, she won't give a fair contest..." he stuttered and looked at his father, desperately seeking anyway to avoid this but Videl shook her head, she had anticipated that.

"If you're as good a lead as you say you are, you should be able to win no matter who your partner is. But the truth is I think you're not as good as you claim to be. I think you're just afraid to admit, Gohan and I are better." He frowned and glared at Gohan, glared at Videl, even at Ms. Corwin as their audience was already cheering for Gohan and Videl, and there were several calls for him being afraid

Finally he spoke, a simple phrase, but one that brought a set of cheers as Sharpner realized that Videl had trapped him better than ever his father had trapped her, "You're on."

The audience parted like the red sea, as Videl took Gohan's hand and Erasa bade them good luck and went to Derrick to help with the songs. Sharpner muttered as he followed them to the center of the canvas covered floor. The bleachers were soon filled with anxious students, some still on the floor itself, but clear enough for everyone to see. Ms. Corwin leaned against the doorway and smiled as she watched the proceedings, she could almost see the energy between her stars as they talked about their dance.

She was surprised when a large man stopped next to her and spoke slowly, "What's this?" As she looked at him she explained what was about to happen and she was startled to see a copy of the Gazette in his large hand. Everyone would probably have been swarming around the man if they weren't so focused on the center floor and the four dancers. He nodded at the end and she smiled gently.

"I am glad you are able to be here sir, I think you'll begin to see why this is so important to her," the man nodded slowly as he stayed to the side as Videl and Gohan listened to Erasa explain how this would go.

"You each get a dance, and we'll let the students decide who's really deserving of the best dancer title, Sharpner and his partner will get the choice to dance first or second."

Sharpner didn't hesitate to claim the first dance, and to be expected he went into his Paso Doble' with his partner. She was surprisingly better than Videl had anticipated, Elliott stroking his chin as he watched them confirmed that he had anticipated something like this. But as they danced, the woman flowing around Sharpner like a matador's cape, Videl saw him being too forceful and leading too strongly again. She said nothing as the woman came far too close for the steps and it was all they could do to keep their feet. Still they managed to finish with a plausible dance, though far from great and the audience could tell when they finished. The girl was on her knee and Sharpner's arm was raised above his head.

As they moved out of the center Videl met Gohan's eyes, his hands warm in hers and she took a calming deep breath, "You ready?" Her voice was soft and she felt his arms as they moved to hold her gently as he nodded once.

"Always with you," he smiled and waited for the first beats of their song the song began slow, as the crowd watched as he slowly drew her to him, her back against his chest her head resting near his shoulder and her right hand reached behind him to lace through his hair at the nape of his neck, his right hand resting against the flat of her stomach squeezing her left gently. A few whistles as he moved a little with her and her hand moved down as he spun her away and back as the song sped up a little. She spun back and her right hand went to his shoulder, his left on her hip as he held her their steps mirroring each other in rhythm of the song and she smiled her eyes never leaving his.

He spun her again and he spun through it, this time as she came close he slowly dipped her and she fell back without hesitation. Every movement was without thought, and the audience faded from her mind, Sharpner was forgotten. For these moments there was nothing but the two of them as she rose from the dip and they stepped in a fast step circle, her body flowing with her skirts away from him and back again, never beyond reach and always ready to return.

As she returned to him smoothly spinning an extra half-spin, she rested against his chest again feeling his warmth embrace her as she inhaled that wild scent. This time there was no mint, just the smell that was Gohan which was stronger even than the small doses of cologne. They stepped along slowly, forward towards one set of bleachers before he leaned back a bit and then spun her away and she stopped several paces away as he faced her she smiled and moved forward again and he lifted her and caught her with one arm hooked behind her knee, the other cupping her shoulders and her braid swept just above the floor before he set her down and she spun away one more time being drawn back to the man she loved.

Their eyes locked as the song began to slow to the final steps and he stepped back to lower her in a dip and she could feel his breath against the hollow of her throat and the exposed skin of her cleavage before he drew her up again spinning her around to have her back to his chest where they had started. As the last note ended the audience broke into a deafening mix of applause, cheers, whistles and a random cry from a guy. But Videl turned feeling her face heat, her heart beating wildly as she pressed a hand to Gohan's chest feeling an equal beat against her hand and she met his gaze.

His eyes glittered with excitement, and even his face had a few marks of perspiration glittered on his forehead. He drew her other hand to his lips softly before grinning softly and stepping back holding her arm up and stepped back as the audience continued to cheer and she blushed softly as she slowly moved in a circle to look at the crowd. With the spotlight on her she could only see a few people, but the ones she could see were all standing. With a smile she stopped and curtsied slowly before one set of bleachers, then the other causing the crowd to cheer louder.

After a few minutes she drew Gohan back to the spotlight and there was a renewed cheer, and a surprising number of women in the audience voiced their approval. He followed his girlfriend's lead by bowing to the two bleachers and then gave that signature grin as he swept Videl into a spinning hug which caused another round of cheering. Finally Ms. Corwin and Erasa moved to the center of the floor as Gohan and Videl composed themselves still smiling. Sharpner and his partner approached but it was all a foregone conclusion, all that remained were the formalities.

"That was quite a performance, first let's see how many thought Sharpner and...umm...his partner, sorry hun but I never got your name, Sharpner and his partner?" there was very little sound, mainly boos and unkind words. The blonde's brows furrowed further as he looked at the other couple. Before Erasa could finish the word Videl, a third round of thunderous applause and cheering broke out. It lasted a good five minutes this time and elicited another bow and curtsy from the couple as Erasa smiled and hugged her friends gently.

"I, like, think we have totally chosen a winner...as the mistress of ceremonies it's my pleasure to announce the king and queen of the dance floor..." but she was interrupted by Sharpner snatching the microphone from the blonde's hands. Erasa gave an indignant sniff but he ignored her as he spoke with heated words towards Videl and Gohan.

"You think this changes anything?!" his voice was tight with anger as he spoke again, "I won that contest, the fact is tonight was just a bad night! But remember this Gohan! You are never more than a wannabe, and tomorrow you'll be forgotten. I won't be insulted or humiliated any further by the likes of you two!"

Videl tensed as she looked at him, all the pain that he had caused, all the anguish she had felt boiled in her. He and his father had caused her hurt she doubted would ever be equaled with their scheming and now he was soiling her perfect night. She didn't hear what he was saying, and didn't feel her feet move and she didn't feel the blow. All she knew was that one minute she was next to her boyfriend and the next she was standing over a prone Sharpner with stream of blood from the nose he was cupping in pain. She felt the breath go out of her then, as she looked down feeling the emotions that had spurred her drain her for a moment.

But without a word she felt Gohan and Erasa near her and she drew from their presence, the crowd was silent as they absorbed what had happened in a single instant. The next moment found Elliott moving like a freight train towards them angrily. His vantage point had been blocked but he had seen Sharpner go down and he moved towards Gohan angrily. Not realizing that the microphone in Sharpner's hand was still on he frowned and begin speaking towards Gohan who met his eyes levelly as he realized who this man was.

"How _dare_ you raise a hand towards my son! I'll see you spend the rest of your life in jail for this outrage! All my hard work is ruined thanks to you two!" Videl moved as if to defend her boyfriend but he gently squeezed her hand and shook his head letting the man rant as he bent over his prone son who was trying to catch his breath.

"And you! I practically gift wrapped Videl for you and you still couldn't succeed! I have never seen such a worthless, pathetic son in all my life as you!" As he watched this, Gohan felt sympathy for the first time for the blonde boy, so much of what he was seemed to stem from Elliott's mistreatment. Where Gohan's father had been kind, caring and always positive, Sharpner had been given a cold, uncaring man for a father.

"Why don't you back off?" Gohan faced the man who turned in surprise to face him, "After all, you can't blame him for the fact that we just beat your plans!"

The ploy worked as Gohan became the center of his attention once more and he moved within a hair's breath of the student. Their eyes flashed as he spoke angrily, "Enjoy tonight, by morning you and your mother, and your brother will be in jail with that miserable home of yours burned to the ground. As for Videl, once her father hears of this, she'll be so far from you that you won't remember that she exists! I will take away any happiness you ever hoped for!" A chorus of boos followed this statement from the watching crowd.

He was all but waving the contract for the girl's academy in his face and Gohan was seriously considering breaking the older man in half, but that thought slid away as he realized they were no longer alone in their face-off with Elliott. The room had become silent during the confrontation, indeed no one seemed to have moved during the exchange. Erasa and Sharon had stood together watching in silence, while Sharpner's father and Gohan squared off. Videl was surprised when a heavy hand she had known from the moment of birth came to rest on her shoulder. Before another word could be spoken by Elliott, and perhaps thankfully so since another word might have been his last, there was a strong bellow that froze everyone and silenced even those in the hall who were beginning to talk without knowing what was transpiring inside.

"ENOUGH!" Hercule moved towards the center and there were hushed whispers by the students who watched with interest as the World Champion stepped into the spotlight wearing a white dress shirt that hugged his muscular frame and black slacks that were wide around the knot of corded muscle that were his legs.

Elliott seemed particularly surprised by the presence of his employer, but an evil smile spread across his face as he all but ran to speak first, "Mr. Satan, I am so glad you have arrived in time, my son was accosted by this man who kidnaped your daughter! I was just about to contact the authorities, but I think you'll be more than able to address this...and I've found the solution necessary to eliminate this problem entirely." And with that he held the contract to Hercule who looked it over calmly, and most unnerving to Videl, without a word spoken.

Elliott was smugly looking at the two as his son was just now recovering enough to stand up and Hercule looked to his daughter and spoke slowly, but the room could hear him clearly as he spoke, "I've heard all I need to hear..." he frowned a bit as he continued slowly, "And I've learned more from reading as well...about deceptions, misery and it made me take a long look at what was really going on around me."

The large man gently drew his daughter to stand before him and looked into her eyes, his face unreadable, but she saw...for the first time in what seemed like an eternity...the warm love that he had held for her when she was a little girl, "Gohan said something to me the other day...that I should start considering your happiness and not mine...and after watching you two dance, I can see that is where your happiness lies."

He looked at Gohan for a long moment, "I owe you an apology, and my gratitude for your wisdom...and I won't say it's going to be easy for me to accept you and give my blessings, but I will do what I can to give you a chance and try."

Gohan nodded slowly with a slight smile as Videl hugged her dad. Elliott stared disbelieving at them, "This is absurd! Are you going to just forget all that's happened?!"

Gently releasing his daughter from their hug he turned to face Elliott and his eyes were anything but friendly, "No Elliott, I would never let what's happened go unattended to." Elliott nodded in satisfaction, but it was short lived as Hercule continued, "If the things I read in this article are even remotely true you and your son have a lot of explaining to do! You've manipulated me, threatened my daughter, lied to us, and above all you hurt the only person I care for in this world."

As he listed the man's offenses, the World Champion had stepped forward and Elliott had felt himself retreat at each step, until he fell to the floor and Hercule leaned down and met his eyes lifting him a foot off the ground by the lapels of his suit, "Mark my words Elliott, you are fired! And if you or your miserable son ever come near my daughter again I'll use you as my next sparring partner!"

He shoved the man away with a disdainful sniff and Elliott scrambled to his feet and the two aristocrats all but ran from the gymnasium, all dignity forgotten in their haste. The audience cheered as Gohan and Videl followed Hercule out of the gym to a hallway. The dance was returning to the regular affair and the three stood facing each other.

"You remind me so much of your mother...she danced and loved it too," This was surprising to Videl, he rarely spoke about her mother anymore and the revelation explained a lot, "I am sorry Videl, I forgot that as your father the most important thing was to make you smile...somehow I lost sight of that," the older man actually looked ashamed and she shook her head hugging her father warmly, feeling as much love for him as she ever had before.

"Dad...it's alright..." she smiled and kissed his cheek as he returned her hug and showed the suspicious sign of tears filling his eyes. He held her a moment longer then moved to place her hand in Gohan's and nodded wiping his eyes.

"You enjoy tonight together, tomorrow I would like you, your brother and your mother to come over to our house for dinner...it would be nice to meet on better terms than before." He chuckled gruffly and Gohan laughed with a nod. As the large man rounded a corner he looked at Videl who was also showing a mistiness in her eyes.

"I thought I said I wouldn't let you cry..." he brushed her eyes and she grinned and nodded.

"Well, happy tears are the exception I think," she kissed him softly and looked towards the gym with a smile, "Hard to believe isn't it...that everything we had to face to get here?"

He shook his head, "But the greatest challenge is the one that waits for us...life is never going to be easy," and he glanced at her giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "But if we meet it together, with our friends and family, well, we might just be able to make it."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder with a nod, "I'll gladly face it with you Gohan, together..." that word rang between them, echoing with promises that all lovers have made since the beginning of time. Tomorrow may be forever away, but they knew that tomorrow they would still have each other, and that took the fears away, as they awaited the next dance to come to them. Their hearts ready with the steps and the faith that their partner would be there for them.

Videl closed her eyes and smiled softly as she thought, _'Yesterday is but a dream, tomorrow is a wish...and this moment...this is happiness.'_


	10. Knowing Each Other

Epilogue

Knowing Each Other

Gohan tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes glancing at the clock on the wall as he waited for his mother. He wore a long sleeved black shirt today, with his coat over it and a pair of blue jeans, Videl had told him this was nothing formal. Muttering a curse that would have him eating soap had Chi-chi heard it he sighed...she had also said it was to begin at five. Sighing, as much to not curse again as to calm down, he watched as his mother moved at an insanely slow pace. Deciding it was best to keep quiet to her, he knelt to the younger half-sayjin and took him by the shoulders meeting his eyes.

"Now Goten, this is important, you know how mom tells you to keep your powers under control when we are out in public?" his brother nodded and Gohan smiled, "Well, Videl doesn't know about Sayjins or what we can do...so you need to keep quiet about those alright?"

Goten shrugged slowly then grinned, "Well...until you tell them right?"

Gohan blinked a bit, "Erm...I don't know..."

Chi-chi, finally finished her wrapping of a dozen warm brownies , stopped as she was pulling her own coat on. She was dressed in her usual attire, a nice purple coat that fell to her calves, with golden sleeves tight at the wrists. Her coat was cut on the sides for freedom of movement and her dark yellow pants were much like her son's training attire. When Gohan had suggested dressing a touch nicer she had snorted and said that Hercule could accept her as she was and like it. But now she regarded her son calmly and spoke slowly...an unusual thing for the older woman.

"You are planning on telling them aren't you Gohan? It's unfair to Videl to hold such an important thing from her..."

"Oh yes, 'Hey Videl, I know we've only been dating for a week or two, but you should know my dad was an alien, I can blow up the planet if I wanted to, your dad's a fake and I am the guy who beat Cell...still wanna go out Saturday?' sounds like a great idea mom..." his voice was edged with sarcasm as he muttered a bit irritably.

"Mind your tone Gohan, and you can't hide it from her forever, she's very intelligent and doesn't miss much...she'll realize it on her own in time. Isn't it better that it come from you first?"

He looked down as he rose to his feet again and sighed slowly, "I know mom...and you're right...it's just. I guess I am scared that I'll lose her when she finds out the truth."

Chi-chi stepped close and cupped his cheek gently, "If she is truly the woman who loves you then I doubt there's any need for you to worry." He smiled a bit and moved to hug her gently, Goten squirming in to hug both of them as well. The moment was held as the family drew comfort and strength from each other. Finally a horn honking broke the warm moment and they drew away with a last minute glance to ensure that they had everything.

Gohan shuffled her out the door before she remembered a dozen additional things, waiting in front of the small house was a white car, the Capsule Corporation logo on the doors. Sitting on the hood of the car, her green hair dancing in the breeze, Bulma smiled big as she saw them approaching. She was wearing tan overalls, spotted with old grease stains on the legs and torso, over it was her brown bomber jacket. She gave a wave and a grin to Goten as he hugged her, and Gohan shook his head, even though she was older than his mother the scientist could easily fit in at his high school. He could only hope that he would age so gracefully.

"Well, is everyone ready? Sorry for the dress, but I had to work on the training room today...a certain pair of someones completely ruined the whole system..." she gave a meaningful glance to the older of the boys, it was a testament to the damage if it had taken her this long and it still wasn't fixed.

"Vegeta must be chomping at the bit," Chi-chi smiled at the longtime friend of the family. Behind her, Gohan had the decency to blush in embarrassment not noticing the sparkle in the older woman's eyes. She had never had a bad thought towards Gohan, and doubted she ever could...he was too much like Goku for that. But he wasn't above a good tease now and then.

As they got into the car, the boys in the back, Chi-chi and Bulma in the front Bulma grinned, "Well...it does grate, but all I do is mention helping around the house and he quits complaining...for a little while at least." The drive was a good clip, which was the reason Gohan flew to school, he'd never make it on time if he drove or road a car. Truth was he wasn't always on time even by flying, Bulma glanced at him from the rear view mirror and spoke slowly.

"So, is there a reason you didn't fly to Videl's Gohan? Goten could have carried the food and you could have carried your mom...not that I mind driving you guys, I just think it would have gotten you there faster is all," as if to punctuate her statement they came to a stop at a railroad crossing and he felt his teeth grinding, the clock on the dashboard read 5:11.

Chi-chi shook her head, "He hasn't told Videl about that yet..."

Bulma gave him a considering look, "I see, well, I hope you tell her soon. At least when I started with Vegeta I already knew what I was getting into."

Gohan frowned a bit, _'Is _everyone_ going to lecture me today? But they're right...I just wish I could be sure how she will take it.'_ The train finally gave way and the drive continued in silence. Gohan welcomed it as he considered all that had been said. As they arrived at the gates of the Satan mansion however, he still hadn't found any answers as the how he was going to approach this problem.

Bulma spoke to the intercom and the gates swung open to admit them to the grounds. The gardens were covered in white snow and the security was thinner, but still present as the car came to a stop before the front doors and the Son family stepped out slowly. Bulma bade them good luck and soon drove away as they stepped up to the large double doors. Ringing the bell, they waited until the left door swung open and Videl beamed at them.

She was dressed in a simple light blue blouse, the column of buttons ending below her throat and a dark pair of blue jeans that hugged her slender figure. Gohan's nose caught the scent of perfume that followed the warm air from within the mansion. She looked at the three and gently ushered them inside. The mansion felt different for Gohan since the last time he had been here and he was unsure what it was that had changed.

"Here, let's get your coats hung up, dinner's ready so we can begin once everyone's seated..." as if on cue, they smelled the savory aroma of a fine meal from the dining room nearby. As they shed their coats and gave them to the waiting servant, Videl took Gohan's hand and led the three into the dining room.

Candles lit the room, casting a golden glow over the table and the feast upon it which was much larger than Gohan had feared it would be. He could control himself but he wasn't sure that Goten could have handled being forced to wait for his appetite to be fulfilled until they returned home. A large roast was the center of attention, with fluffy rolls, potatoes and corn, savory gravy with steam rising from the plates and bowls all caused the watering of mouths. Chi-chi handed her plate of brownies to Videl with a smile and Hercule rose from where he had been sitting.

The World Champion was dressed with a black sweater and his jeans were a similar shade to his daughter's. Chi-chi gave him a bow and a leveling look, by the way Hercule reacted he had not entirely forgotten the last meeting between them. Gohan gave a silent prayer that this was not a disaster waiting to happen as they took their seats. Fortunately his mother sat a table length from Hercule and she seemed composed...which only concerned the older boy further.

Videl sat next to Gohan and the meal began peacefully enough, Hercule speaking slowly, and his first words were not the expected small talk usually concerned with breaking the ice. Then again considering the source, Gohan doubted the man had ever been shy about speaking what was on his mind.

"I know much occurred between us, and it was not my best moment," Videl glanced at her father as he spoke, her eyes showed her surprise as he continued slowly, "I would like to say it was all Elliott, and while most of it was, I had my part in it. I hope that this can be a new beginning for us and we can start again."

He raised his glass, a bit hesitantly, and after a moment Gohan raised his with a nod as he met the man's eyes, "Everyone deserves a second chance, my father taught me that. Here's to a new beginning." His eyes turned to his mom meaningfully, waiting a tense moment before she smiled a bit and her glass was raised as well. Videl and even Goten followed suit and the tension vanished as all drank.

The meal continued with a little conversation, Goten forgot himself and begin eating with all his fervor as he would at home. Both his mother and brother groaned and offered apologies, but Hercule gave a hearty laugh, "It's just good to know he is enjoying it."

Videl leaned over and whispered to Gohan, "I haven't heard dad laugh like that for a long time." Under the table her hand found her boyfriend's and gave it a squeeze, he returned it gently but she could tell that there was something more he was thinking about. He was active in the conversation, but there were times when he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"So young man, Videl tells me that you're something of a scholar, that you are one of the better students in her school." Hercule regarded him calmly, but Chi-chi's shoulders rose a bit with pride as she nodded. Gohan nodded slowly taking a moment to swallow his most recent bite glad of something to distract him from thinking about how to broach the topic he felt was needed to be spoken of.

"I don't know about being better or worse than anyone sir, but my mother started early with instruction and both my parents taught me the value of discipline and seeing things through," he smiled across the table at his mother, "Truly, everything I am is because of the people in my life, past and present."

Hercule gave a slow nod of understanding, "Videl's much the opposite, with me being away so much she has always had to find her own strength to get through life...and it seems she has more than enough of that. Far more than I could ever hope to have if I had a hundred lifetimes to do it." His own voice was warm with pride and even Chi-chi had to admit she had misjudged this man who had always worn arrogance like a mantle, she was beginning to wonder if much of it was due to the fact that was what he was expected to be.

The praise caused Videl to blush, she was used to praise as a fighter, but never realized that her dad held her so high. The dinner finished in a comfortable silence, the room warm with emotions of family, both old and new, and the promise of bonds soon to be formed. As the final tray was taken from the table, the brownies gone but for the crumbs Goten was eyeing longingly, the clock chimed the late hour causing Chi-chi to blink in astonishment.

"Oh my, I didn't realize, it's later than I imagined, this one should be getting to bed soon," she rose and gave Hercule a bow, much friendlier than she would have days ago and spoke with a smile, "It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Satan, and I thank you for the wonderful meal as well as looking forward to our next occasion to meet together."

Hercule had risen as she did and he shook his head, "The pleasure was mine Ms. Son, you and your family are welcome anytime," he truly sounded like he meant it, much to both Videl and Gohan's relief. Gohan walked with them to the door and Hercule grinned a bit.

"From what I understand you don't have a car of your own, so I took the liberty of having one of my drivers ready," in front of the mansion, waiting as if cued, was a white limo. Sleek and unmarked, the driver stood next to the rear door nearest them in a long black coat and a billed hat. He tipped his hat as they appeared outside.

"Well...thank you..." was all Chi-chi could manage as Goten blinked, "That's a really long car momma."

Gohan held back and spoke slowly, "Mom, you and Goten go on ahead, I'll get a ride with Videl in her jet copter or something, I want to talk with her a bit more." Chi-chi met her son's eyes and nodded once with a kiss to his cheek. She hugged her future daughter-in law warmly and bade her goodnight with a last handshake for the World Champion. Goten, already showing signs of weariness, followed sleepily until his mother lifted him into her arms as if he weighed no more than a toddler.

The long car disappeared down the road before Gohan turned away and followed Videl into the large house. Hercule remained a bit longer and made idle chat before he rose and bade them goodnight with a warning for Videl not to stay up too late. He was hesitant about them being together alone, but he reasoned that if they had wanted to do anything they could have done it when she was over at the Son residence.

As the large man walked up the staircase, Videl regarded her boyfriend from where she lay on the couch, her legs bent and her head resting on the arm looking for all the world like a curled up cat, but she spoke slowly her voice warm with concern, "I know something's bothering you...want to talk about it?"

He sighed a bit and took the chair opposite the couch, his eyes meeting hers as he nodded once, "I've been trying to figure out how to begin...it's not short I am afraid...and it's not going to be something easy for you to take."

She nodded and slowly rose walking to the chain and kneeling to take his hand, her other moving to caress his cheek warmly, "Gohan, I love you, and after all we've been through...I won't let anything change that now."

Her words comforted him and he kissed her once gently before guiding her to sit with him on the couch. She moved and settled into her favorite position, her head on his shoulder as she lay against his chest, his arms around her flat stomach and his fingers interwoven with hers. Her eyes closed as he began to speak slowly, his chest rising and falling with his breathing, "My father was born with the name Kakarot, his father's name was Bardok..."

And so began the long tale, he didn't hold back anything from her, and the entire time she lay there listening though he could tell that her mind was working as fast as his words. He told of Goku's arrival on Earth, the adoption of his grandfather Gohan, Radditz coming and the first of his own adventures. He told of training in the mountains with Piccolo and the first battle for the protection of Earth. As the stories came forth, so did the identities of Earth's truest heroes; the noble mystic Tien with his friend Chioutzu, the fierce Namekian Piccolo, the bold Yamcha, and of course the man who had been a brother of so many of his father's battles, the fun-loving Krillin.

He told of everything, flying, ki energy, even Super Sayjins and his tales spoke of many long forgotten feelings and courageous deeds many did not know had occurred. His tale even came to the arrival of the boy from the future and the beginnings of the Cell adventures with the androids sent to kill his father. His story halted when he came to the actual day of the Cell games, even after telling of his training in the Hyperbolic time chamber...one of his last experiences with his father. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but this was the point where he was hesitant to continue...the truth was he hadn't expected to get this far before she became frightened of him.

For a few tense moments she said nothing, as she chewed her lip considering everything she had been told. Her eyes didn't open, but then she spoke slowly whispering a question that she had always thought about but never really known anyone who had been there...until now, "Gohan...my dad didn't beat Cell...did he?"

He blinked in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

She turned now to look into his eyes, "Your story...and what little I remember from the news that day, and what I know about my dad. He can't do what you just told me about...and he always said Cell used tricks and I'm beginning to think that maybe he has just been lying to everyone all this time...please, finish the story...tell me what really happened that day."

He hesitated then took her hand, "I can do you one better, if you aren't afraid...I can show you."

She moved now turning so she was sitting with her legs tucked beneath her, her eyes now level with his, "What do you mean?"

"Well...it's a trick my dad did, and Piccolo taught me how to do it, I can send my memories to you with a bit of my energy...it's kind of like a computer file..."

"Will it hurt?" she looked at his hand skeptically, but Gohan noticed she didn't have any sign of fear which vaguely surprised him. When he mentioned it she spoke slowly, "I always knew there was something about you Gohan, first I wondered how you managed to get to school, and you've slipped a couple of times by doing things not normal of people, but a big part is I just added what I knew of some of your dad's matches with what you told me today."

He blinked and she went on slowly, "I used to read old clippings of the World Martial Arts tournaments and they described a few of the techniques you mentioned and flight was a big one."

That elicited a grin, "That doesn't surprise me...so...would you like to see what happened?"

She nodded once her hand finding his as her eyes closed again and she snuggled back into position. He focused on the memories as he had been taught while he summoned his ki around him, a very low level but it was still enough to push a book onto the floor. He gently pushed the energy into her hand, and she felt warmth grow against her fingers spreading against her palm and with that warmth came thoughts.

The arrival of those who stood between Cell and the world...Hercule being dismissed withing a moment...Goku and Cell squaring off...the moment when Goku gave up...Each flashed in a moment, but she remembered as he did. Goku naming him...the miniature Cells brutalizing his friends...sixteen's last words...

She gasped as she felt the flood of his power, as if she were a Super Sayjin herself. The battle was played out though none but he would ever know all the details. She was with him when he beat Cell's power out of him and she relieved the last moments of Goku. Finally the end of the monster with Kamehameha wave and she even knew his connection with his father in those last desperate moments.

Finally the connection ended, Videl felt tears on her cheeks she hadn't been aware of, her body felt like she had run a marathon, fought a hundred enemies and then walked through fire. She never would have thought of it, and as she looked at him, his face calm his eyes unreadable she moved to speak then wet her dry lips and tried again, "How do you do it..."

"Do what love?" his tone was guarded as he waited for her to show the same fear others had when his power had been shown but she nestled closer wanting never to let go.

"How do you carry such pain, and still keep going, when anyone else would break..." she kissed his hand as she slowly recovered. Beyond the memories had been the essence that was Gohan. She had seen the core that was pain from old wounds, a heart that was still being mended from the loss of a father. For a moment the two lovers lay there before he found the words.

"By living as he lived, by never forgetting the lessons he taught me...and knowing he died defending the world he loved," he smiled remembering his father's smile as he bid his son goodbye. Even knowing what would happen he hadn't hesitated. That memory had followed Gohan all his life as he had always hoped he would have the courage to do the same if called upon to do so. She nodded slowly and he looked into her eyes.

"So now you know more about me than anyone ever has, and with that do you think you can still love me?"

She caressed his cheek speaking slowly, "Whatever made you who you are, I welcome it because you are the man I love with all my heart. It doesn't matter where you come from, what you were, so long as you are mine..." she blushed softly and he smiled a bit squeezing her hand warmly.

"And I shall remain yours, so long as you continue to want me in your life."

The smile on her lips was the very essence of love and happiness as she winked, then she frowned in thought as she bit her lower lip before speaking slowly, "We should tell everyone...the truth about dad...both of our dads...and you..."

But Gohan smiled and shook his head, "No, Dad never cared for the fame, and neither do I to be truthful...people have the legend of Hercule, and though he may never live up to it if it gives people comfort to hold him high then he does something good. You and I will be there to see the world is safe, and my friends as well if we are needed. After all this I think he'll be alright with editing his book when it comes to my father...otherwise..." and he shrugged slowly.

She looked at her hand, still tingling with warmth even now, "When you...I felt..." she struggled for the words and he nodded a bit.

"Piccolo told me few do it because it is so intimate an experience, the mind can hold no secrets..." he smiled gently, "It is an act of trust to let another do what we did and should never be done without permission."

"Did you...read my thoughts as well?" she blushed, some weren't very chaste thoughts about her boyfriend, and his blush told her that he had at the very least caught a glimpse of them, "Oh god..." she buried her head against his shoulder as he chuckled richly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...it's just that once the connection begins an untrained mind can send thoughts without realizing it..." he kissed her gently and smiled. "There will be time enough for that love, we are just beginning the steps for the new dance."

She smiled and nodded, "A new dance, but the best of partners." They laid together, for the first time fully aware of each other. They were at peace with each other and knew that from now on there would be no secrets, no doubts, just open love and trust in each other. There, perhaps, is the true meaning of a relationship, accepting and being accepted, loving and being loved...the stars shine brighter on those who find this gift as they shone that night on Videl and Gohan through the windows of the living room.

As she lay there, Videl smiled and thought to herself, _'Love is but the first step in a new dance.'_

The End

Author's Notes:

First of all I normally don't do these, but this story was an experience that I feel warrants something from myself. So here goes, I guess I'll mention it here even though I wrote the standard one in my profile, I do not own the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z or the settings of Orange Star High School, and Satan City. As for my original characters they are fictitious, any resemblance to any persons, real or fictitious is purely coincidental.

When I began this story I really did not know how far I wanted to go with it, I knew the basic idea which was inspired when I was watching Dirty Dancing. I watched a lot of dance movies and even Dancing with the stars...which kinda scared me to see Jerry Springer dancing. But I digress, the story seemed simple when I began it, but there were times when I was unsure if I could keep going. The kind support of everyone who reviewed really made me want to go on and finish. I have edited everything, adding little bits, rephrasing and throughout the process of writing it I often erased a whole chapter and rewrote it.

I wish to offer my thanks to several people who really helped me with this story, and I will continue with future stories to use the fabulous ideas that my readers supplied me with. I thank the creators of Dragonball Z for their wonderful characters, even if Gohan did get ruined after the Cell saga. To


End file.
